Keeping Secret
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: Kyouya & Haruhi had been together since the Ouran Fair. But only the idiots wouldn't know...
1. Please!

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Please!<strong>

* * *

><p>The seniors at Ouran Academy were on a tour in France. That means no Kyouya or Tamaki for 10 days in the host club, which also, by the way, means Haruhi was at the mercy of the twins.<p>

She sighed as she opened the door to the music room. She was half-expecting to see Kouya sitting on the couch with his laptop. Disappointment filled her when she spotted the empty couch.

She missed him already even though it only had been 3 days since he left.

They got into this crazy secret relationship after the Ouran Fair, almost a year ago. Nobody knew about them being together except their respective families.

Of course, there were times that they got mad & started yelling to each other. There were also several times they wanted to break up & only to realize it was such a stupid idea. Then the times they completely forgot about hiding & almost caught kissing by the others in the music room. But the things they'd gone through had deepened their love & faith.

During one of her visits at Kyouya's house, he told her something which made telling the host club about them a disaster. Kyouya stated that she was either oblivious or preferred to not notice.

'What are you talking about, Kyouya?' she asked confusedly.

He chuckled & mumbled something like, 'so she really is oblivious.'

'What?' she demanded.

'You know what, Ms. Fujioka? You don't seem to see yourself clearly. You don't know what effect you have on people including me & especially the 3 idiots who happened to be in the host club,' he said.

'Uh huh?' She honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

He sighed exasperatedly & rolled his eyes. 'For a scholar student, Haruhi, you seem so dumb sometimes.'

'Thanks,' she muttered; folding her arms across her chest.

'Okay, listen carefully. For example,' he stood from the chair across where Haruhi was seated. He moved to sat down beside her & put his arms around her waist.

'Some people would kill just to have this proximity to you. & I'm considering myself very lucky to do this without getting a punched or kicked from you,' he laughed softly.

'You're overstating things. Who would kill just to hug me & why would I punched you if you do that?' She snuggled up to him more closely.

'No, I'm not overstating things. I'll leave it to you to figure out who I meant & please don't that, you're distracting me.' He loosened his grasped around her. She pouted so cutely & clung to him more.

'No, I'm not letting you go,' she mumbled.

Kyouya closed his eyes & pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to retain his self-control which was very easy to lose around Haruhi.

She leaned her head on his shoulder & thought about what Kyouya had said about 3 people dying to be with her.

_Mori-senpai? Nah...He doesn't need another person to look after._

_Hunny-senpai? He loves his cakes more than anything, so he's out of the list._

_The twins? Hmm, they're a bit odd but I know they're just plain devils._

_Tamaki-senpai? He's just an idiot who likes to play so much...so now, who's the 3 idiot?_

She was thinking so much she groaned in frustration.

'What is it?' asked Kyouya.

'You're giving me a headache! Why can't you just tell me who they are?' She pulled away & gave him a frown.

He chuckled at her expression. He thought it didn't matter to her.

'It's not in my position to tell you that, Haruhi. Beside, I'd like to them suffer & struggle one by one then gets a head-on rejection.' He emitted some kind of cold demon aura, Haruhi leaned away from him.

He looked at her expectantly.

'W-what?' Haruhi stammered.

'You'll reject them, won't you?' He asked; dead serious.

'Look, I'm not sure whoever you're talking about but I clearly stated myself a year ago that the only one I love is Ootori Kyouya, remember?' she cupped his cheek & looked into his eyes.

He touched her hand on his cheek & leaned onto it. He whispered, 'I was afraid I'm having too much confidence in myself. I might suffer a heart attack if you, by any chance, accept one of them.'

Haruhi laughed. 'Kyouya? You? Have too much confidence? I think having too much confidence in yourself is just like a normal dosage of vitamins in your system.'

He allowed himself to smile, 'In that case, we'll have to find the right time & right place to tell them, okay?'

As much as it troubled Haruhi, they would really have to wait to tell them.

'Yeah,' she agreed.

They cuddled on the couch & talked about random things when Kyouya's phone rang & they were forced to call it a day.

He sent her home with Tachibana.

* * *

><p>'Ha~ru~hi~' the twin popped inside the music room.<p>

'Hey there,' she greeted them briefly then went back to focus on her book.

'Uhm, what exactly are you doing, Haruhi?' Hikaru asked.

'Are you blind?' she said; a little irritated. 'I'm reading my book.'

'Is that the new way reading a book? Turning it upside down?' Kaoru laughed.

Haruhi blushed. She must have been pulled out the book out of habit but her mind wandered off to Kyouya.

'S-sorry, I was thinking about something.' She sighed & put her book back in her bag.

'And what something is that?' the twin said in perfect unison.

She shook her head, 'nothing much.'

'Nothing much? Yet you're spacing out a lot. We noticed in the class earlier,' Hikaru commented & Kaoru nodded in agreement.

'Mind your own business,' she muttered.

'Well, you're our business!' they declared.

'Please go away; I'm not in the mood to play around with you guys.' She kept her voice low even though she's at the verge of losing control. Not having Kyouya around made her edgy & snappy.

'What? Is it PMS?' Hikaru snickered.

There was a pinging sound in Haruhi's ears & she burst into her demon state, 'SHUT UP!' She stood up; her chair tumbled back with a loud clatter. She towered over them with the windows of death peeking from her eyes.

'Leave me alone or you better write your last testament today!' With that, she picked her bag & turned to leave just as Kaoru's phone rang.

Haruhi reached the door when she heard Kaoru said, 'Ah, Kyouya-senpai, how's France?'

She stopped dead at her tracks, hand lingered on the doorknob.

Kaoru continued to talk to Kyouya while Hikaru noted that she didn't leave the room.

'What is it, Haruhi? Did you change your mind? Are you willing to play with us today?' Hikaru assumed.

She stood still, wondering why Kyouya didn't call her instead.

'Haruhi, did you do something to make the shadow king irritated?' Kaoru covered the phone as he spoke.

'He was gone a few days ago, if you happened to forgot, so what could I possibly done something to someone abroad?'

Kaoru shrugged & held out the phone, 'he wants to talk to you.'

'Oh.'

She walked back to them clumsily, reached the phone & went back hurriedly by the door.

'Kyouya-s-senpai, what is it?' she almost whispered. She eyed the twin & they were intently watching her so she turned her back to them.

_I tried to reach your phone for like a hundredth time but you just won't answer_, his voice was annoyed.

'Eh?'

Then it hit her that she left it at home, on her futon. She smacked her forehead.

'Sorry, I forgot my phone at home.'

He sighed, _just as I thought. You do know that it's a bit risky talking to you through Kaoru's phone, right?_

'Yeah, sorry.'

"Are you alright? Your voice seems a little off,' he inquired.

'Uh, yeah. I just...I-' she glanced back & the twin grinned at her.

_What? Did the twin do something to you?"_

'No, just the usual evilness but I'm fine.' She lowered her voice, 'I-I miss you.'

She heard him chuckled, _I miss you too, Haruhi. One more week & it's over. Don't forget your phone tomorrow, okay? I love you!'_

'Okay, bye! I lo-' she bit her tongue, she almost say 'I love you too' in the presence of the two devils.

'Not very wise to say, Haruhi.' He laughed once & hung up the phone.

She peeled Kaoru's phone from her ear & handed it back in a daze.

'What did Kyouya-senpai tell you?' Kaoru asked.

'Uh,' _Shit..._ she hadn't thought about some excuse. 'Uhm, it's about my debt.'

She turned away & rushed outside before they could open their mouths to ask her yet another question leaving the two staring at each other in confusion.

'Is there anything Kyouya-senpai said to make her blush that red?' Kaoru asked his twin brother.

Hikaru didn't answer; he thought something weird about Haruhi & hoped he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Time flew quickly, only one day left &amp; the seniors would be home. Haruhi was so eager to see her boyfriend again.<p>

Someone opened the door to the music room.

'Hikaru?'

Hikaru was startled. He jerked his head to Haruhi's voice.

She was about to enter the storage room where they kept the costumes & other dry goods for the club's activity.

'Haruhi, what are you doing? What's that?' He pointed to what Haruhi was struggling to steady in her arms.

'It was the last costumes we wore. Urgh...I found it on the other room, scattered like it had been crossed by a tornado.' Sighing as she strained to the weight of the costumes.

'Let me get that,' Hikaru picked up some & the load significantly lowered.

They put the clothes back together.

'Thanks!' Haruhi smiled at him.

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

'Where's Kaoru?' Haruhi asked; walking towards the door.

'He went home already,' he answered in a quiet voice as he barred Haruhi from walking past him.

'What are you-?' She was startled to see Hikaru's expression.

'I want to talk to you, Haruhi.' He said in the same deadly tone of his voice.

'S-sure...' she backed away a little when Hikaru advanced on her.

'Haruhi, what did Kyouya-senpai tell you when he called a few days ago?' he asked.

'I already told you, it was about my debt.'

'Then why were you blushing furiously when you left?'

'Did it even matter? He said something embarrassing about me, that's all!' She shrugged; lying became easier since she dated Kyouya.

Hikaru was still on-going with her interrogation, 'Haruhi, answer me truthfully, are you going out with Kyouya-senpai?'

Her heart sank & her stomach floated. She managed a nervous laugh to hide the fact that she was surprised & scared out of her wits.

'Don't be silly, Hikaru. How could I d-date our Shadow King?' She stuttered. Hikaru kept on advancing on her until she had her back pressed against the wall. The distance between them was uncomfortable close.

'Do you think Kyouya-senpai would get any merit from going out with me? And do you actually think he would date someone like me in the first place? Are you out of your mind?' She blabbered on, waiting for a chance to escape.

Hikaru sighed, 'Maybe I am. I just couldn't bear the idea of you dating him...or anyone else.'

'What are you saying?' she whispered.

Hikaru slammed his right fist on the wall beside Haruhi's head which made her wince. He grimaced in frustration & anger.

'Damn it, Haruhi! Can you drop your ignorance for just 1 minute?' He snapped. 'Don't you see it? Are you blind or something?' He took a breath & looked seriously into her eyes, 'I'm in love with you, Haruhi!'

She then remembered the conversation she had with Kyouya, about some people in the club being in love with her. Realization hit her hard & felt guilty for being too naive.

She didn't know how to reject him but she didn't want to make his hopes high too.

'H-Hikaru, you're my best friend, I love you but not in the same level as you love me. I'm sorry,' she bit her lower lip & waited for him to respond.

Hikaru chuckled darkly, 'you sure know how to break a heart mercilessly. I wonder what that money-monster Kyouya said to you to make you go out with him.'

Haruhi snapped her head up to look at him. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Hikaru's mouth.

'Don't talk about him like that, Hikaru!' Her anger rang in every word she spouted.

'So now you're defending him?' He yelled back.

'You do not have the right to judge him, you don't know him!' She was so mad her hands trembled & adrenalin made her heart beat faster.

'And do you? Do you know him, Haruhi? Heck! You don't him better the rest of us!' he laughed bitterly. He reminded her that they were schoolmates for years & their families were tied to each other.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but Hikaru beat her to it.

'Don't be fool, Haruhi! Knowing him, he sure has a way of benefiting from dating you & once his business is over, he'll dump you like a worn-out chew toy.'

Every word was like an acid to Haruhi, burning painful marks on her.

She wanted to tell him that he definitely wouldn't break her heart, that he loves her & she loves him but that would gave her away. She had enough, she was so angry she couldn't think well & her eyes stung.

'Let's just stop, Hikaru. We're going nowhere.' She sighed exasperatedly, moving to get out of the room.

But Hikaru had other plans. He grabbed her by the wrists & tightly pinned it beside her head.

'Let me go, Hikaru...' she said slowly & as calmly as she could. The looks on Hikaru's face made her shudder.

'Not a chance. You're going to be mine, Haruhi,' he said menacingly.

'I am not going-' she was cut off as Hikaru leaned over her & crushed his mouth on to her. He fiercely kissed her & more roughly than Haruhi was used to because Kyouya would never do that to her. He was always gentle & soft.

She tried to push him away but he was damn strong & her whole body was turning into a Jell-O. She struggled to pull her hands from his grasp but she was simply too weak. He forced her lips to open, biting her hard on the lower lip & she tasted her own blood but still Hikaru didn't care. He forcefully explored his tongue in her mouth, deepening their kiss.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. _Please, stop it! _She wanted to scream. Her lungs were deflating out of oxygen.

Hikaru slid down to kiss her neck & traced a hard bite along. Haruhi panted & winced, tears flowing down her cold cheeks.

'S-s-stop it...please, s-stop it, Hikaru!' She pleaded weakly. But he seemed to be deaf. She kept on aiming him a useless shove & struggles.

Her heart pumped harder when she felt a hand under her blue coat. She tried to squirm but it only made the hand moved under her white long-sleeved polo.

_No! Please! Someone, help me... _she cried.

He caressed her spine until he found the hook of her bra. She made a small squeaking sound as it snapped out of place. His hand moved across her back & bare stomach.

'H-H-Hikaru,' she whispered as she sobbed harder. 'S-stop it, please. Please...please,' she cried.

The sound of her sobbing made Hikaru grab a hold of his self. He pulled away from Haruhi who weakly slumped on the floor, crying like a baby.

'H-Haruhi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. Please, stop crying.' He rubbed her back but she flinched under his touch & scooted away from him. The looks on her face was no mistaking absolute terror. He also noticed the blood on her lip which made him groaned.

'I'm sorry,' he apologized as touched her bleeding lip. 'Does it hurt? Come on, let me-' she pulled farther away from his hand & buried her face in her arms.

'Just go, please. Just leave me alone...'

After a few minutes, she heard the door closed. She looked up & sighed in relief. That was so close it terrified the hell out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/12/12

* * *

><p>minna, harooooo! ^_^<p>

natsu_no_sora desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

this is my first OHSHC fanfic & I can't believe I wrote KyouyaXHaruhi pairing! (I'm pro-Tamaki but I suddenly found myself typing a story about Kyouya! Sorry Tamaki...next time maybe, okay? Now, stop growing mushroom in my room!)

I hope you like it. Please read & review! m(_ _)m

ja, till next chapter, bye bye! C:

(Sorry if I made Hikaru the bad guy!)

06 May 2012: Last night I read this story & I found a lot of mistakes, hahaha! So I edit it ^_^


	2. When She's Acting Strange

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: When She's Acting Strange<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi stayed in the small room until she calmed down, which took almost an hour. She couldn't help but trembled on how close Hikaru got her.<p>

She got up to fix herself. There was a blood stain on the cuff of her coat & her lips pulsed painfully. Her neck also ached & when she took a glance at it, it was bleeding as well in a circular bite mark. She shuddered again. Then her eyes widen when she spotted a pink-dotted purple bruise on the crook of her neck.

_Damn it! That will take days before it disappears! Oh, crap!_

* * *

><p>It was hard for Haruhi to sleep that night after what just happened. She only managed to get 2 - 3 hours of sleep.<p>

The twins were already in their classroom when she arrived.

'Haruhi, good morning!' Kaoru beamed.

She nodded & took her sit. Hikaru met her eyes with apologetic glance. She looked away as her heart started to race again.

'What's wrong? You have a big panda eyes there, just like Hikaru's,' Kaoru chuckled.

'Uh, yeah. I stayed up late studying,' she lied; not looking up to Hikaru.

Kaoru brought his face closer to her; she made an alarming gasp.

'What's that in your lip, Haruhi? Is that a wound?' Kaoru asked.

She consciously touched it & nodded, 'Yeah...I-I bit it when I was eating dinner last night.'

Haruhi sighed thankfully as she spotted the teacher & the class started.

* * *

><p>Right after the class, she sprinted to the library, avoiding Kaoru who was calling her. Hikaru kept silent, clearly troubled of what he had done.<p>

The thing she was worried about was her kiss mark on the right side of her neck. It wasn't visible since it was covered by the collar of her uniform but if she stretch her right arm, the fabric would pull down & the mark will be exposed. She made a mental note not to use her right hand often.

The host club members minus Haruhi were in the music room entertaining their guests.

'Where's Haruhi?' Tamaki asked the twin dramatically.

'She ran off to the library as soon as the classes were dismissed,' Kaoru said.

Tamaki started to say unnecessary things again.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop briefly & went back to it, smiling ever so slightly.

But it turned out Haruhi didn't show up until the last of their costumers were out.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, 'Hikaru, Kaoru! Go check the library for my daughter. She probably fell asleep again!'

'I think I'll pass. I'm tired, I want to go home. Go get her if you want, Kaoru,' Hikaru said. He knew Haruhi would just avoid him. The thought made him internally beat himself.

'Hikaru? What's the matter? You've been so quiet since yesterday. Are you feeling sick?' Kaoru asked.

_Yeah, so sick of myself I want to strangle my own throat!_ Hikaru wanted to say. But he just shook his head & sighed.

Kaoru & Tamaki eyed him suspiciously. Kyouya didn't seem to mind Hikaru, all he wanted was to see Haruhi.

Before Kaoru made it to the door, it flew open revealing a panting Haruhi.

'So...sorry, guys! I fell asleep in the library!' She closed & leaned on it.

'Haruhi!'

'Tamaki-senpai...? Oh, right. Welcome back!' She smiled weakly.

Tamaki enthusiastically tackled her in a bear hug & swung her around the room. 'I knew it! You were sleeping in the library; I did say it, right?' He turned to everyone for agreement.

'S-stop it, Senpai!' She pulled away from him.

'Did you miss daddy? Are you dreaming of daddy this afternoon? My poor daughter, left alone with her horrible brothers while mommy & daddy went on a honeymoon trip in the most romantic country in the world!' He tried to hug Haruhi again but she skillfully dodged it, hitting the couch where Kyouya was seated.

'Stop it, Tamaki,' Kyouya growled as he glared at him.

Tamaki immediately stopped with a small 'woof!'

Kyouya turned to Haruhi which was uncomfortably fidgeting.

'Uh, welcome back, Kyouya-senpai,' she gave him a sweet but tired-looking smile.

Kyouya, delighted to see her, noticed the dark circles under her eyes. 'As a punishment for being absent today, Haruhi, you will clean the room & I will add another 500 customers in your quota.' He grinned mischievously.

'Hey mommy! Don't be so hard on her; she's just like dreaming about her charming daddy.' Tamaki whined.

'Shut up. Sleep talk when you're sleeping, idiot!' Kyouya threw him an evil look, making him retreat in the shadows.

'Let's go home, Kaoru.' Hikaru stood & lazily made his way to the door. He glanced at Haruhi, he realized he didn't have a chance to talk to her today. Haruhi caught him staring & he quickly went out the door.

'Damn it!' Haruhi muttered as she remembered the little event in the storage room. She touched her forehead as if it helped her to clear her mind. She shook her head & went on cleaning the tables.

'Well then, see you guys tomorrow.' Kaoru bid them goodbye.

'Aren't you going too, Tamaki?' Kyouya asked.

'I will stay here until Haruhi is done! I will not let you hurt my daughter,' he declared.

'Tamaki... I would rather beat you to pulp than hurting Haruhi & why do you think I would hurt her? Now, get going or you'll be late for your meeting with the chairman,' he reminded him.

'Oh shoot! I totally forgot about it!' Tamaki frantically gather his things & went rushing outside while yelling, 'don't do anything to her, mommy! Haruhi, daddy's here for you!'

'Idiot,' Kyouya muttered as he closed his laptop.

Haruhi sighed. She let herself fell on the sofa & closed her eyes. Finally, she was alone with Kyouya.

She felt the couch moved & Kyouya was beside her.

'You look awful, Haruhi. Is something the matter?' He asked; touching her panda eyes.

She shook her head & gave Kyouya a hug, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

'Welcome back,' she mumbled.

He just kissed her hair & asked casually, 'so, what happened while I was gone?' He wrapped his arms around her & rubbed her back.

'Nothing important,' her voice broke a little.

'Did you eat anything today? You look like you're ready to pass out any second now,' he commented.

'I'm fine. I-I'm just tired.'

'You're sounding like Hikaru this afternoon. He's been quiet all day & I caught him staring at you before he left. Did something happen between the two of you?'

She winced, 'n-nothing.' Her hands turned ice cold & beads of sweat popped out on her temples.

Kyouya pulled away to look at her face. He didn't like the way her face crumpled into a grimace. Her eyes looked like it was ready to close for the day.

Haruhi wiped the sweat on her temples with the back of her hand.

'You should take off your coat, it's quite hot today.' He started unbuttoning her coat when some senses knocked on to her head.

'EH? No, no. I don't feel hot, I feel a little cold actually,' she immediately button back her coat.

'You feel cold though you're sweating bullets,' he said; bemused.

'Really, Kyouya! I'm fine!' She tried convincing him without much success.

'What's that?' He pointed on her lip.

_Why does he have notice everything?_ She thought frustratingly.

'I accidentally bit it while eating my dinner last night,' she avoided his eyes.

'It looks painful.'

'Yeah, a little.' She winced as she remembered Hikaru's canine teeth dug its way on her lip. 'Urghh!' Why does it keep on replaying in her mind? She held her head on both side to keep it from exploding.

'What is it? Haruhi, you're starting to scare me,' he seized her hand from holding her temples & forced her to face him.

'Just a headache. You know, I really want to rest now. Let's just talk tomorrow, okay? I'm going home.' She roused unsteadily & before she collapsed, Kyouya had her in his arms.

'Seriously, how could you go home in that state without tumbling on you own feet?' He glared at her. He pulled out his cellphone to call his driver.

'Come on, I'll bring you home.'

* * *

><p>Haruhi fell fast asleep on Kyouya's shoulder while on their way to her apartment.<p>

Kyouya's arms were around her. He affectionately kissed her forehead when he noticed something on her neck.

He carefully moved the fabric & he saw the purple bruise that looked like new. He frowned, why did it looked so much like a kiss mark? He got a bad feeling about it. He watched Haruhi's peaceful face with questions forming in his mind.

'We're here, sir,' Tachibana informed him.

He gently nudged Haruhi awake, 'wake up, Haruhi. We're here.'

She fluttered her eyes open.

'Oh, sorry, I fell asleep.' She rubbed the drowsiness in her eyes.

'It's alright,' he opened the door & helped her out of the car.

'Thank you,' she smiled at him.

'Haruhi,' he put his hand on her injured shoulder with a slight pressure.

'Ow!' She let out a yelp much to Kyouya's surprise. He held back his hand.

'Sorry! What's-' he watched Haruhi winced & rubbed her shoulder.

'I-I have bed sore,' she lied.

'Sorry, I didn't know,' he apologized.

'I'm okay, it'll go away soon.'

'Haruhi,' he gently put his hand on the crook of her neck instead & pulled her collar aside. 'Where did you get this, then?' He asked, getting back to his original question.

Haruhi gasped silently & cursed under her breath.

'W-what? Where?' She decided to play dumb.

'This,' he tapped the bruise with his finger.

'What? The bruise? When I woke up this morning, it's already been there. I don't know where I get that. Maybe I scratched it or something.' She said it without looking into his eyes, knowing that he could easily see through her.

She heard him sighed, 'you know I love you, right?'

She frowned, 'yeah but what about it?'

'Do you love me?' He forced her eyes to look at him.

'Yes, I love you.' She stated as a matter of fact & without hesitation. That was the only thing in the world she was totally sure of.

'Then you know I'm always right here to listen to whatever your problem is, right?' He cupped her cheeks.

It took her some time to answer.

She sighed in defeat. 'You can always see through me, eh?' She chuckled bitterly.

'So there really is something bothering you,' he said while stroking her cheek.

She nodded, 'can you give me some time to think? & honestly, I don't want to think about it right now. It's something very...distracting.'

'I won't force it out of you, but if it's bothering you to the point of affecting your studies & health, I might go all out on you just to tell me what it is,' he threatened.

'Yeah,' she agreed weakly.

'Alright, go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow,' he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

'Thank you, Kyouya. Love you...' she mumbled sleepily.

'Love you too.'

Kyouya watched his zombie girlfriend almost tumbled down the stairs & fumbled with the keys to her own door.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/12/12

* * *

><p>MINNA-SAN! o(*u*)V<p>

natsu_no_sora desu :D

Yosh! Another chapter update... I finally found another 10 minutes of my busy life to update! Yeeyy!

Thanks to all the readers, I hope you like it!

Please let me know what you think about this in the reviews or PM or FB or twitter (oh, no, not the twitter. I don't have an account there, haha!) or whatever means of communication you have there XD

Let's meet again next chapter, ja!

(Oh, BTW: Happy Heart's Month everyone!)

06 May 2012: Last night I read this story & I found a lot of mistakes, hahaha! So I edit it ^_^


	3. Spit It Out, Haruhi

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Spit It Out, Haruhi<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fine afternoon when Haruhi entered the music room. She was expecting to see the other members since she was running a bit late again. But it surprised her to find only Hikaru with a somber face while leaning on the couch.<p>

Upon seeing him, her heart started to pound her chest again. She couldn't concentrate in class since she was sitting beside him. She couldn't sleep well & it reduced her appetite. What happened between them completely terrified Haruhi.

She tried to calm herself down.

'Haruhi? You're here,' Hikaru noticed & gave her a weak smile.

'W-where are the others?' Haruhi asked in a shaky voice.

Neither of them noticed the figure standing by the storage room door, who abruptly stopped at the sight of the two.

'Tono couldn't make it coz he have some business with his dad so the meeting was postponed,' he replied.

'Where's Kaoru?' She asked, trying to distract him.

'He went home already.'

'This is going to be bad,' she muttered; backing away slowly.

'Look, Haruhi...about the other day-' he took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry, I really am. I did something way over the line,' his voice was nothing but sincerity.

_Way over the line?_ The figure hidden in the shadows thought. He also noticed how his girlfriend nervously fidgeting & looking scared. He watched as she closed her eyes & heaved a deep breath.

_What happened to those two?_

'H-Hikaru, I forgive you but...can you give me some space? I'm getting all the aftershocks, it's distracting me so much, so please...just give me a break,' she sighed.

'You're not the only one having aftershocks, you know,' Hikaru mumbled. He slowly he approached Haruhi despite her retreating & her back hit the wall beside the main door.

'Hikaru...' her voiced trembled.

He gently put his hand on her injured shoulder which made her visibly flinched.

'Does it hurt?' He asked concernedly.

She nodded.

_What does Hikaru have something to do with Haruhi's bed sore?_ Kyouya wondered.

'I'm really sorry,' he hung head still resting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

'Uhm, i-it's fine now, you don't have to worry.' She gently pushed his hand away. Physical contact made her cringed & shook her knees.

Her little gestures didn't go unnoticed by Kyouya. It started to annoy him he made a mental note of asking Hikaru personally if Haruhi refuse to say anything.

Hikaru sighed, 'okay.'

Awkward silence…

'I-I should be going now, see you tomorrow, Haruhi. Thank you, bye!' He immediately escaped the music room.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until her chest hurt & about to burst. She exhaled, slumping on the floor. She put her head on her knees & wrapped her arms around it.

'Haruhi...'

'Gah!' She gasped as she heard a very familiar cold voice coming. She looked up to see Kyouya sitting in front of her.

'W-when did you come here?' she asked.

'I was in storeroom the whole time,' he answered.

Haruhi gaped at him. "This is really troublesome..." her mind said.

'So, what's up with you & Hikaru?' He asked casually but he gave Haruhi a I-want-an-answer-right-now face.

'How much did you hear?' Haruhi knew there's no escaping now.

'Pretty much everything,'

'Damn!' She cursed under her breath.

'What was that all about?' He was determined to get it out from Haruhi. He held her face so she wouldn't avoid his eyes.

'There's no point lying to you, is there?' he heard her mumbled.

Haruhi sighed in defeat. 'S-something h-happened the day before you come back.' She took a shaky breath.

'Between you & Hikaru,' Kyouya guessed.

She nodded slowly, 'h-he...confessed to me.'

Kyouya never actually thought that Hikaru would be the first to do that.

'I guess that explained his strange behavior. But why are you so affected, Haruhi? It's normal to get dump, you don't have to feel so sorry about it,' he tried to cheer her up.

'That's not it. I'm not feeling sorry for him or anything. I actually felt like chopping him into bits,' Haruhi said darkly. Being with Kyouya made her strength come back.

Kyouya looked at her with surprised._ She's not usually a violent person.._.

'On that day, he asked me if-if I was going out with you,' she paused, seeing the reaction on her boyfriend's face. 'Of course, I denied it. He probably got the idea when I talked to you on Kaoru's phone.'

Kyouya sighed. He stood up & held out his hand to her. They made themselves comfortable on the couch.

'Tell me everything,' he demanded as he put his arms around her & pulled her closer.

'Y-yeah, so... I denied it. After that, he told me that he-well, that he loves me.'

'I already knew that. Remember when I mentioned 3 people who would kill just to hold you? Apparently, one just revealed himself.' He chuckled bitterly. Even though he knew that Haruhi was already his, the idea of someone eyeing her made him extremely pissed.

Haruhi sighed, 'I told him that I just see him as a friend. Then, I don't know what's got in to him; he angrily yelled at me & accusing you of dating me because you're gaining benefits from me & that when you're done with your business, you'll just dump me like a 'worn-out chew toy' so I yelled back at him & we had a pretty heated up discussion,' she narrated. Her throat tightened & her eyes stung at the thought of what Hikaru said.

Kyouya's irritation level on Hikaru was going up by the second.

Haruhi continued her story despite of the nervousness creeping up on her as she told him the worst part. 'I had enough of his childishness. I was ready to leave but he-he blocked my way &-' she gulped.

'What is it?' Kyouya asked in a soft voice; anticipating her answer.

Tears escaped from her eyes, 'K-Kyouya...'

'What? Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?' He cooed as he wiped her tears. Seeing her cry & trembled in his arms, whatever Hikaru did to his Haruhi, he wouldn't like it.

'I was so scared,' she whispered.

'Ssshh, it's alright,' he soothed her while rubbing her back.

'H-Hikaru...he-he kissed me,' she sobbed. 'He p-pinned me to the wall in the storage room & forced a kiss on me!'

'WHAT?' Kyouya's irritation meter reached its maximum point & exploded into maddening anger. He gritted his teeth & balled his hands into fist.

Haruhi pointed the cut on her lower lip, 'he did this.'

Her boyfriend started emitting an aura of hell, 'that bastard...' he said through gritted teeth.

She tapped her bruised neck, '& this too.' She hung her head & sniffed, 'sorry Kyouya, I lied to you. I just... I couldn't-'

'I'm glad you're being honest to me. But I hope you wouldn't keep something like this in the future, Haruhi.' He said understandingly but sternly.

She nodded. Then she started unbuttoning her coat, which made Kyouya widen his eyes.

Haruhi shrugged the fabric to slide down her skin. 'Uh, Haruhi...what are you doing?' Kyouya asked nervously.

She exposed her right shoulder, showing him the deep bite mark.

'What-'

'It's not a bed sore. He bit me,' she explained.

Kyouya didn't know what to say; he was stunned shock.

'Haruhi,' he said slowly, taking a deep breath. 'How far, exactly, did Hikaru go on you?' He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying very hard to stay calm.

Haruhi hesitated.

'Answer me, Haruhi,' he ordered in a dangerously soft voice.

'W-well, he did slide his hand on my back & stomach. He also m-managed to unhooked m-my bra,' she whispered.

Kyouya was beyond mad. He wanted to _murder _Hitachin Hikaru with his own hands,_ right now!_

'That bastard... How dare he lay a finger on _my_ girlfriend? Much more hurt her!' He said through grinding teeth. He unconsciously tightened his grip around Haruhi, making her winced but she didn't dare to speak.

She knew she was at fault too. Now she really felt sorry for Hikaru. She was afraid of what Kyouya would do to him.

'Are you sure that was all he did?'

Haruhi nodded, 'he seemed to realize what he was doing. He stopped & apologized. I just told him to leave me alone...& that's it.'

'I'm going to talk to him-' Kyouya started to say but she cut him off.

'No, Kyouya, just leave it be. He apologized earlier & I told him to give me some break. He didn't really mean it,' she said firmly.

'Stop defending him! You're the one whose violated & what do you expect me to do?' Kyouya raised his voice as he couldn't contain his anger anymore.

'Kyouya, stop it! You're just going to make things more complicated than it already is.' Haruhi exhaled sharply & tried to calm down, 'please...just don't. I couldn't handle it anymore,' her voice broke & she sobbed even more.

'But Haruhi-'

'Besides, what are you going to tell him? He suspects us being together & by confronting him, you'll just give us away,' she reasoned out.

Kyouya couldn't bear to see her cry again. He sighed, 'fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut. But if he do anything funny again, I'll make sure he'll arrive safely to hell,' he warned. '& you're to stay a safe distance from him, okay?'

'Yeah, fine. Thanks,' said a small voice from Haruhi.

'Now, stop crying, your making my chest hurt.' He brushed her tears away.

She wrapped her arms around him & buried her face in the crook of his neck. She relaxed as he caressed her spine.

'I'm sorry,' Haruhi apologized after a long silence.

'What are you apologizing for?' Kyouya whispered.

'For letting that happened, I'm so sorry.'

'Ssshh, it's not your fault.' He gently pulled away to look at her face.

'Just forget about it, okay?' He soothed as he wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs.

She nodded miserably, "as if I could forget about it!"

Kyouya smiled, 'hey, cheer up. I don't want seeing you like that.'

'Sorry, it's just that it scared the hell out of me,' she muttered.

'Hmm... Well, I guess I will just have your memory erased,' he said; smirking devilishly.

'What?'

He leaned down slowly & put his lips on hers. He smiled when he felt her relaxed & kissed him back.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss becoming hot & fierce. Kyouya pulled her closer, engulfing her in his arms while she played her hands on his hair. They tasted each other like they never tasted it before, earning a small moaned from Haruhi.

The two figures parted to breathe but Kyouya kept her close, resting his forehead on hers.

'Was that effective?' He teasingly whispered.

'Yeah. Very,' Haruhi agreed; flushing red tomato.

He laughed softly & kissed her again, not-so-gently this time. Their lips formed sly smiles & their tongue tangled together.

It felt like eternity to Haruhi but she wanted more & so did Kyouya. But their time was up.

'Let's get you home, it's already dark. I don't want your dad thinking unnecessary things about me getting you home late,' he whispered.

'If I'm with you, then he wouldn't worry even if I'm gone for a week.' Haruhi finally smiled.

He chuckled while he shook his head, 'come on, Haruhi.' He took her hand & left the darkened music room.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 113/12

* * *

><p>Minna-san! natsu desu :)<p>

I'm sure you're wondering why I finished this chapter almost a month ago & I'm still slow in updating… Well, that's because I typed my story on my phone (thank God, Sony Ericsson is smart enough to include Microsoft office in their cellphones!). The thing is: I'm either really busy or too tired kick my sister off the screen & transfer the documents to my laptop.

Yep! So every time ideas hi-jacked me, I am practically ready to type it anywhere, anytime (even under the very nose of my professor, hahaha!)

Anyways, thanks for all the readers who patiently wait for my updates & I really love reading your reviews, thank you!

Till next time, ja!


	4. Homework Overload

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Homework Overload<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyouya was clearly mad. Everyone in the club noticed it. They could even see the cold darkness gushing out from the shadow king.<p>

Although he was the one who told Haruhi to just forget about what happened but here he was, crushing his pencil that was on his hand & practically whatever he held. Yes, he tried to forget about it too until the twin showed up in music room. He couldn't stop his blood from boiling.

He sighed & tried to focus on his laptop.

'What's wrong with mom?' Tamaki asked, seeing the darkness around his friend.

The other hosts shrugged. Whatever it was, they better off not knowing.

'Where's my little girl?' Tamaki demanded; looking straight at the twin.

'Hey! Why is it you always blame us for Haruhi's disappearance?' Kaoru complained.

'She ran off as soon as the teacher left,' Hikaru said quietly.

Kyouya twitched. _That devil, always watching Haruhi, I see_.

The door opened, 'Hi guys! Sorry, I'm late,' Haruhi appeared looking tired but a lot cheerful than yesterday. Kyouya sighed in relief; at least he wouldn't worry about her being depressed.

'Haruhi!' Tamaki cheered & made a mad dash to her.

'Get off me, Senpai!' Haruhi strained under his hug.

'Let her go, dummy!' Kaoru tried to peel him off her while Hikaru just watched but relief smile plastered on his face as he saw Haruhi was back to her normal self.

'Ne, ne, Haru-chan, let's eat cake!' Hunny-senpai appeared on her side, pulling her hand.

'Eh? Hunny-senpai, I want to play with her!' Tamaki whined while Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Hunny-senpai threw them a murderous glare & they immediately retreated.

Haruhi glanced to Kyouya while Hunny-senpai dragged her to the table. She caught him watching & gave him a bright smile.

* * *

><p>After filling up her tummy with sweets &amp; when the club was closed for the day, she grabbed her things to leave.<p>

'Guys, I'm going home. There are a lot of lessons I need to catch up, okay?' Haruhi clearly stated that for Kyouya. She looked at him with apologetic eyes & made her way home quickly.

Kyouya sighed yet again. He didn't have a chance to talk to her all day.

* * *

><p>'Coming!'<p>

Haruhi heaved herself from the book-covered floor. She was so deep in her studying she felt slight annoyance to whoever it was on the door.

She opened the door to Kyouya, still wearing his school uniform.

'Kyouya...senpai?'

'Drop the senpai act, Haruhi, I'm alone.' Kyouya greeted her.

'Oh, right. Uhm, why are you here?' Haruhi confusedly asked.

'Aren't you going to invite me in first?'

Haruhi sighed, 'it's messy inside but, come on.' She opened the door widely & let him pass.

Kyouya saw the sprawled books & notes on the floor. Haruhi cleared some space & beckoned him to sit.

'Where's your dad?' he asked as he took the sit on the floor.

'He said he'll be home by tomorrow morning. Do you want some tea?'

'Sure, thanks.'

She prepared two cups of tea for both of them & put it on the table.

'Now, what do you want from me? Why are here?' She asked.

Kyouya surprised her by stealing a kiss on her lips, 'that's what I want from you.' He smirked at her stunned red face.

'Okay, you got what you want, you can leave now.' Haruhi said bluntly, turning to her earlier studies to hide her face.

Kyouya laughed softly, 'why are you being so cold to me?'

'I am not! I just got to finish this,' she went back to her notebook & wrote briskly without looking up on him.

'Homework?'

'A ton of homework,' she corrected.

He took one note & read it. 'Do you want me to help you?'

She stopped writing & gave him a big puppy eyes, 'really?'

_How could I say 'no' to you?_ Kyouya thought. 'Yeah.'

'But you got a lot of works to do. Are you sure it's okay?' She frowned, remembering that he's an Ootori & going by the dictionary's definition, it means WORK & BUSINESS. Plus, he still had grades to maintain & club activities to attend to.

'It's alright,' he assured her.

And they did together the mountain of homework that wasn't even due for the next 3 weeks.

Hours passed.

Haruhi yawned & struggled to keep her eyes open as she read the notes that Kyouya made for her.

'Go get some sleep now, Haruhi. It's almost midnight,' Kyouya ordered as he closed the books & piling them.

'Yeah, sure.' She said absentmindedly while still busy reading.

He narrowed his eyes & snatched the notes from Haruhi's hands.

'Hey!'

'Enough of this; you go to sleep.'

'But I haven't-'

'You still have tomorrow to read it. Don't make me force you to bed.' He looked at her with different meaning in his eyes, making Haruhi shivered.

She pouted, 'fine!'

'Good girl.' He ruffled her hair.

Haruhi walked Kyouya out after they cleared up the table.

'Thanks for all the help, Kyouya,' she smiled so sweetly.

He returned it with his rarely-use smile, 'anything for you...' then his eyes glinted mischievously behind his spectacles, 'but I do require a payment for every help I offer, don't I?'

Haruhi chuckled & replied, 'yes, I believe you deserve a payment.' She tiptoed & pecked his cheek.

'I think that's not a full payment,' he urged.

'Then what is?' She smiled widely as she knew the answer.

He leaned down & kissed her on the lips. She eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her hands on his neck & pulling him closer.

Kyouya did the same & deepened their kiss until-

'Erm!' A forceful clearing of throat was beside them.

They pulled apart in surprised. Ranka was there, watching them.

'Dad!' Haruhi felt red from the roots of her hair. 'I-I thought you'd be back by tomorrow?'

'Schedule change,' he waved his hand dismissively & turned to her boyfriend, 'Kyouya-kun, it's nice to see you again! Why don't you join us for dinner? I brought your favorite, Haruhi!' he squealed.

'Nice to see you again, Ranka-san. But I'm afraid I can't join you tonight, I'm about to take my leave.' Kyouya politely said & flashed him his host smile.

'Oh, is that so? Okay, go on. Continue what you're doing, I'm going to serve this inside.' With that, Ranka left them alone, giggling like a crazy.

Kyouya chuckled & turned to Haruhi, 'I'll be going now, see you tomorrow. I love you,' he kissed her forehead & made his way to his waiting car.

'Love you too,' Haruhi mumbled & went back inside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/14/12

* * *

><p>Minna, natsu_no_sora desu (again) hehehe..<p>

I promised myself to update my stories after my airline reservation training & so, I updated o(*u*)o because I just finished it today!

Uhm, I'm sorry if this chapter is not what you expected & I'm so sorry for so much OOCness m(_ _)m

Please take time to review & let me know what you think about my story, ARIGATOU!

Hai, natsu_no_sora will be jumping out of action, jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. We're caught in Action!

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: We're caught in Action!<strong>

* * *

><p>If a human exist in this world that is sane enough to withstand Tamaki's antics, Kyouya would gladly give up anything just to find that person &amp; switch lives with him.<p>

'Come here, mommy! There's a devil mask here that will suit you perfectly,' Tamaki excitedly ran towards the shop.

Kyouya twitched; he was ready to beat the living day lights out of that stupid idiot.

'Take a deep breath & close your eyes, it'll be over soon!' Haruhi whispered to him before she, too, was dragged away by the twins.

He did what she told him & he had to admit, it worked a little.

They were in a commoners' festival in a town near Haruhi's. Tamaki invited...or rather forced them to come to this festival. He was overly excited & squealed at every shop they passed by. The twins were no less.

'Look at all this!' Tamaki said dramatically, flaying his arms around like crazy. 'Behold, the mighty commoners' festive world!'

The twins clapped their hands nonchalantly while Haruhi stared at him in disbelief, 'is he proven human or the scientific world failed to notice his existence?' She wondered out loud.

'I should have brought some tranquilizer guns with me,' Kyouya shook his head like he was having a migraine. He casually stood beside his girlfriend.

'And some ropes will do too,' Haruhi stifled a laugh at the idea of Tamaki, shot with a tranquilizer, tied up & left for the garbage truck to pick.

'This is getting out of hand,' Kyouya muttered as he watched his harebrained best friend doing an unspeakable scene in the crowd.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, don't make me stop Tamaki myself,' he threatened as he gave them a frighteningly I'll-kill-that-bastard-right-away-the-moment-I-lay-my-fingers-on-him face. The twin quickly took action, not wanting to see a gruesome murder in front of their eyes.

Haruhi helped them while Kyouya sighed & walked around to check things out.

Mori-senpai & Hunny-senpai were busy eating in some food stalls.

'Tono, Tono, stop it!' Hikaru tried to peel Tamaki away from his awkward position in the middle of the road.

'Move it or Kyouya-senpai will throttle you!' Kaoru said urgently, looking around at the gathering crowd.

'Tamaki-senpai...' Haruhi's quiet voice snapped Tamaki out of his own theater.

'I hate you,' she said disgustingly. Tamaki was stiff as stone instantly.

'That was pretty effective,' Kaoru commented.

'Take care of that dumbass,' Haruhi said before turning her back to them & disappeared from the sea of people.

Tamaki crumbled to dust.

'Do you think he's alive?' Hikaru poked the mound of dust that was their Tono.

'Nah, he'll resurrect in no time. Come on, let's eat, Hikaru!' & they left Tamaki slowly being swept away by the wind.

* * *

><p>'Takashi...' Hunny-senpai mildly shook his cousin's shoulder. But he got no response.<p>

'Takashi!' He shook harder.

'Hm?' came a quiet voice from Mori-senpai.

'I want to eat sweets,' he demanded.

'Hm,' his cousin answered.

Hunny-senpai sighed. This was the first time he saw Mori so engrossed & that was because he was playing the famous commoners' game: catching the poor goldfishes.

'I'll be over there, okay?' He patted his shoulder & skipped happily towards the food stalls.

'Hm.'

* * *

><p><em>Where in hell am I now? <em>Kyouya thought as he looked around.

There were barely any people in a dim lighted clearing. He heard a gently splash of water & rustling leaves. It looked like he was in a nature park or something, though he didn't remember how he got himself there.

He was sure the few people came from the festival as well but he had no idea how he end up there.

He was ready to call his companions when he realized he left his phone in the car.

With a groan, he wandered around searching for his way back to the festival.

* * *

><p>'Senpai!' Haruhi called the tall raven-haired guy through the crowd of people. But her voice was drowned in the thick chattering.<p>

She craned her neck to see Kyouya & tried to push through the tangled people.

After some effort, she got out to the other side of the festival. She realized she was at the entrance of the familiar darkened natural park.

She sighed as she remembered the time she & her mom walked here during her childhood.

Haruhi entered the nostalgic place. She slowly walked, looking around. It hadn't changed much; the huge trees were still there, the benches & the flower boxes, all in the same position if not the same appearance as Haruhi remembered.

She got excited at the sight of the calm lake. Something clicked in her mind. She momentarily forgot that she was after her boyfriend as she ran back outside to buy tiny candles.

When she got what she wanted, she picked up the fallen flowers & childishly sat at the banks of the lake.

She happily lit the little candles & put it on the flowers then she carefully set it on the water.

She watched the candlelit flower floated with the calm lake away from her. She then busily made more.

'Haruhi?' a voice called out.

She looked up, 'Kyouya...senpai?' Her boyfriend's face was a funny mix of confusion, frustration & boiling anger.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

Before answering, she looked around & seeing him alone, she beckoned him to sit on the cool grass beside her.

'Watch,' she said as she put the flowers on the lake. It glowed faintly as the lake carried it away.

'It's so pretty, isn't it?' Haruhi whispered.

Kyouya looked at her. Her eyes watched her handiwork with somewhat longing & sad look.

'What?' Haruhi, feeling his gaze on her, looked up into his eyes.

Kyouya smiled & shook his head.

'Come to think of it, why are you here?' She frowned at him.

'I got lost & ended up here,' he shrugged.

'Oh.'

'So...what up with that?' Kyouya pointed to the flowers she set loose.

It was her time to shrug, 'nothing. I just missed doing that.'

'You did before? I thought some of Tamaki's leaking bizarre ideas had gotten to you,' he joked.

She smiled halfheartedly. 'I used to do that with my mom here,' she said quietly.

Kyouya now understood why she had that kind of face. 'You miss your mom,' he said.

She sighed, 'I wonder what she would say to me now.' She felt something warm filled her eyes & before it spill, she secretly brushed it away. Good thing it was dark.

'Hey,' Kyouya caught her by the shoulder & gently pulled her into a hug. 'I'm sure she's so proud of you right now. You've become so responsible & intelligent girl,' he soothed as he patted her back.

She softly chuckled, 'probably.'

'It's not probable, it's for sure,' he cupped her cheeks & gave her a reassuring smile.

And before he could even stop himself, he leaned down & kissed her.

When he let go, Haruhi's face was all red. He rested his forehead on hers, keeping her close to him.

'So...where are the others?' Kyouya whispered.

'Uhm,' she cleared her throat consciously. 'After I accidentally turn Tamaki-senpai into a pile of dust, I left them to look for you.'

Kyouya laughed, 'yeah, that's why I love you,' & he press his lips against her again. She responded; kissing him back earnestly. Her hands made its way on his cheek & Kyouya pulling her even closer.

The silence was broke occasionally by some rustling of the leaves or the steady humming of the people in the nearby festival. Footsteps passed by but they didn't mind, they were pretty hidden behind a huge tree.

They were enjoying the moment together but air was inevitable, they had to pull apart when-

'Haru-chan?'

There, standing beside the tree, was Hunny-senpai. He was hugging his Usa-chan on his chest. The expression of his cute face was between bewildered & disbelief.

'Hunny-senpai?' Haruhi went extra shade of red on the face. She frantically pulled away from Kyouya while rummaging her head for explanation.

Kyouya sighed as he adjusted his glasses. They were going to have a lot explaining to do, there's no escaping now.

'What...Why were you two kissing?' Hunny-senpai asked, the look on his face wasn't relaxing a bit.

'Uhm, I-we... it's, uh,' Haruhi stumbled her words out. But Kyouya saved her.

'Hunny-senpai, I need you to listen to me carefully, alright? It's for the sake of all of us.' He securely locked his hand with Haruhi. She gave him a warning look but he mouthed, 'it's okay.'

Hunny-senpai nodded robotically & uncertainly.

Kyouya turned to Hunny-senpai, 'Haruhi & I are dating,' he said in his normal cold voice.

'EH?' came a surprised voice from Hunny-senpai after processing what Kyouya had said.

'Since when? Why didn't you tell us? It's not fair, you know!' He pouted & almost threw tantrums.

'Hunny-senpai, please! Keep your voice down!' Haruhi hushed him.

'Okay, sorry!' He slumped on the grass in front of them. 'Tell me Haru-chan, since when are you dating Kyou-chan?'

'A year ago, since the Ouran Fair,' answered Haruhi.

'Eh?' Hunny-senpai started to throw a fit again but they managed to calm him down after several attempts.

'You kept this from all of us for a year? I can't believe it,' he shook his head slightly.

'We weren't planning to keep this forever. But some certain situations made it hard for us to tell to you guys,' Kyouya said.

'Oh.' Hunny-senpai understood. Of course, he was not blind. The way the twins & Tamaki hovered over Haruhi all the time was obvious.

'Hunny-senpai, I know this is a very selfish request, but please, keep this to yourself for a while until we found a chance to tell the rest,' Kyouya pleaded. Yes, seriously, _he_ pleaded.

Haruhi second the motion by nodding.

Hunny-senpai's eyes moved between the two of them. He sensed a very strong bond between them; the way Kyouya held Haruhi's hand in assurance & the way she depended on his comfort.

He smiled. For sure Haru-chan & Kyou-chan were happy, he didn't want to ruin those twinkles in their eyes so he nodded, 'okay, I'll keep quiet. I won't mingle with your business. But you have to tell them soon, you two aren't being fair to them.'

Haruhi sighed in relief.

'Yes, of course. Thank you for understanding, Hunny-senpai,' Kyouya said gratefully.

They silently watched the floating flowers from a distance until Hunny-senpai's phone rang.

'Takashi!' he giggled.

'I'm with Kyou-chan & Haru-chan...Uh huh, okay! We're going there.' He put his phone back in the pocket.

'Takashi is worried, he said let us meet them at the shrine, everybody's there. Let's go!' He bounded towards the pavement.

Kyouya sighed, 'come on, Haruhi.' He helped her off the ground by the hand.

'Wait up, Hunny-senpai!' Haruhi called as they jogged to keep up with him.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 117/12

* * *

><p>Minna-san, genki da ne? o*u*V<p>

Super late update... Sorry about that, I have a lot of studying to catch up (my finals are coming straight at me with the speed of light!)

I hope you like it! Thanks for reading & please drop some bomb on the reviews section, hehe :D

natsu_no_sora jumping out!

Ja mata ne!


	6. The Hero Strikes Again

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: THE Hero Strikes Again<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was quietly studying in the huge library of Ouran High School.<p>

Students were busy chitchatting even though they were supposed to be studying. They were also being served with cups of tea & slices of cakes by the school servants.

_Damn rich bastards_, Haruhi thought bitterly.

'Can't they just keep their expensive mouths shut?' she muttered.

'Oh, Haruhi-kun?' a girl's voice made her looked up from what she was reading. It belonged to a girl, one of the regular customers in the club.

'Hello, Ayame-san. It's so nice to see you here.' She flashed her natural smile & instantly, the girl turned red & started to produce beating hearts around her.

Before Ayame-san could respond, a wail rang through the whole library.

'WATCH OUT!'

Haruhi looked up & adrenalin pumped through her body. Without thinking, she hurled Ayame-san out of the way of the falling wooden ladder.

The heavy ladder cluttered on the floor with a deafening 'bang!' before her reflexes could respond again.

* * *

><p>The twins were running at full speed as if their lives depended on it. They slung open the doors to the music room.<p>

The tenants inside were startled by the sudden burst of the twins.

'What's wrong with you two? Can't you open the door more gracefully?' Tamaki asked.

The two paused to catch their breaths.

'What happened, Hika-chan?' Hunny-senpai asked between mouthfuls of strawberry cake.

'Ha...Ha-Haruhi, Haruhi! S-she-' Hikaru started.

Kyouya abruptly stopped typing on his laptop. His heart sank uncomfortably in his stomach. Seeing the twins' expression, this couldn't be good. But before he could ask, Tamaki was on the run again about his darling daughter.

'WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'

'Calm down, Tamaki,' Kyouya said & the room temperature dropped significantly colder.

'But Kyouya-' Tamaki started again, his voice was calmer now. He was scared when Kyouya use that kind of voice.

'Speak up, you two,' Kyouya demanded calmly, though he was about to strangle the two devils if anything unlikely happened to his Haruhi, "especially" if it was their fault.

'We don't know what happened but one of our customers...' Kaoru snapped his fingers repeatedly as he tried to remember their customer's name.

'Ayame-san!' Hikaru supplied frantically.

'Yeah, Ayame-san! She said they took Haruhi to the clinic. That's all she said & she ran to the clinic as well,' Kaoru finally got the story out of his dry mouth.

'What could possibly happen to her? Kyouya, maybe she's dying-'

'Shut up, idiot! She's not going to die!' Kyouya snapped at him.

Hunny-senpai watched Kyouya carefully. He was ready to jump in action in case Kyouya loss control of his emotion & made a wrong move that would reveal their secret.

'Which clinic?' Hunny-senpai asked, now completely forgotten about the cake.

'The one in our build-'

Before Hikaru could finish, he & Kaoru were dragged by Tamaki, who was running faster than any human could run. Along the way, he kept on nervously blubbering incoherent language about Haruhi.

Kyouya followed closely. He tried not to think of the worse scenario.

_They would run her straight to the hospital if it was bad. She should be okay...Please, be okay!_

'Kyou-chan, it's going to be alright. Don't worry; Haruhi's a strong girl, ne?' Hunny-senpai tried to make him feel better but still, his mind wouldn't settle until he saw Haruhi in complete limbs with his own two eyes. [Or maybe four? Oopps! Don't tell him I said that!]

They arrived at clinic.

The twins were restraining Tamaki from barging inside & Kyouya felt more than that, he was ready to kick open the door but he composed himself. He politely knocked on the door.

'Come in,' a female's voice answered.

Tamaki launched himself inside, followed by the twins while Kyouya's eyes searched the room, looking for his girlfriend.

He felt a huge wave of relief splashed through him when he saw her sitting on a chair, looking perfectly normal. She was facing a table where the female doctor tended what appeared to be her right hand.

She looked back & her eyes widen.

'Tamaki-senpai?' She frowned, looking at the newcomers, 'what are you guys doing here?'

'Oh no!' Tamaki cried. 'Mom!' He turned to Kyouya with teary eyes, 'our daughter!' Then he rushed beside her & frantically doing an unintended aerobics around her. The twins hovered around too, appraising her with a concerned looks.

'Haru-chan!' Hunny-senpai called. 'What happened to you?'

'Gentlemen, if you don't mind, please keep quiet. You're in the clinic,' the female doctor looked up on them from tending Haruhi's hand with a smile that looked so frighteningly like Kyouya's.

'Shut it, guys! You're making a fuss,' Haruhi shushed them.

'What happened to you? Why is your hand bandaged?' The twins asked.

'Uh, well, when I was in the library, Ayame-san came & talked to me. Then the ladder behind me accidentally slipped & headed straight for her so I sort of pushed her out the way,' Haruhi told them hesitantly. She dropped her eyes when she caught Kyouya glaring at her.

'The hero's in action again,' the twin said, rolling their eyes.

'But I'm fine,' she added quickly.

'How bad is it, Takayuki-sensei?' Kyouya inquired, moving close to Haruhi. He saw her right hand was tightly bandaged. Only the tips of her fingers were visible down to her wrist.

Tamaki took her hand & stared at it in horror. He then turned to Kyouya with agonized look, 'mom! Our daughter's precious hand! This is so severe; she's going to cut it! Noooo! Don't worry, Haruhi, daddy's going to find you a much better replacement...a golden hand, or maybe-'

Haruhi snatched her hand away & tried hard to hold herself from hitting her crazy senpai on the head with her hard, cemented hand. 'Shut up, will you? They're not going to cut it! It's just a small injury,' she snapped.

Takayuki-sensei laughed softly, 'you got pretty bizarre friends, Fujioka-san. But no, I am not going to cut her hand, silly. Just a few broken bones-'

'Eh?' Hunny-senpai's eyes widen in horror. 'Really? That must've hurt a lot! Poor Haru-chan...' he cooed as he cringed to Mori-senpai.

'How could your bones be broken? No one can get a broken bone just because a stupid ladder fell on their hands,' Kaoru pitched in.

Tamaki was about to defend his daughter but one look from Kyouya, he fell silent again.

'Maybe if you shut your mouth, you'll hear why. Takayuki-sensei, sorry for the interruptions, please go on,' Kyouya urged.

The doctor let out a chuckle. 'Yes, so as I was saying, her injuries are not that serious; just a few broken bones & a lot of bruises on her shoulder & arm. Luckily, we have x-ray machine here or I would have to send you to the hospital otherwise.'

Then she turned to the twins to directly talked to them, 'as for your question, it was a pretty heavy ladder made of solid wood & falling from a very high place earned its momentum, doubling its force. If Fujioka-san hadn't moved quickly, she could have died of severe head trauma.'

The twins gaped at her like she just said something in an alien language.

Haruhi sighed.

'Are you in pain?' Kyouya asked in his plain, monotonic voice. Hearing the doctor's explanation, he thought on how close he nearly loss Haruhi forever.

'No,' she denied, though she had been biting her tongue to prevent her from screaming in pain as she felt her shoulder throbbed.

The look on Kyouya's eyes said that he didn't believe it for a second.

'Due to few broken bones, I have to cast her hand as you can see,' Takayuki-sensei sat behind her desk & wrote on a piece of paper: a prescription.

'You have to take pain relievers because the anesthesia I injected will not last forever. Cold packs help too but I suggest keeping your cast dry & clean; you can use it to your shoulder instead,' she explained while writing vigorously. She handed it to Haruhi.

'Well, that's all for today, Fujioka-san. Take care,' she walked to the door & held it open for them.

'Thank you so much, Takayuki-sensei,' Haruhi bowed politely & left the room with bunch of idiots following behind.

'How long does she have to wear the cast?' Kyouya asked once the others got out.

'3 to 4 weeks at most, she's quite a slow healer, you see. She may experience fever too. Ootori-kun, please make sure she wouldn't force herself to do things, alright? And make sure she takes pain medication. She's feeling fine because her hand is numb but it'll hurt so much later,' she said.

She told him this because, first: she couldn't concentrate well, what with the noise & drama of the rest & second: because she knew about Kyouya & Haruhi; news spread like a wild fire in the Ootori Zaibatsu.

'Yes, thank you, Takayuki-sensei.' He bowed respectively & left the clinic.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

That was the first part of chapter six. I split it into two coz it was too long, I thought you'd get boring reading such long chapters :)

Anyway, I'll update the 2nd half if I get a lot of reviews, hahahaha!

Nope! I'm just kidding, I'll update as soon as I transfer the files from my exhausted phone. But, really! I love reading your reviews, please drop some, hehe!

Oh, and I'm sorry for some grammatical mistakes, sometimes I really got excited that my thoughts jumbled & typed it wrong. Please bear with it :)

Ja, natsu_no_sora deshita!

Buh-bye...don't forget your revieeeeeewwwwws...!


	7. Please Take Care of Me

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.5: Please Take Care of Me<strong>

* * *

><p>'Where have you been, Kyouya?' Tamaki asked as his best friend entered the music room.<p>

They were hovering over a tired-looking Haruhi on the couch.

'The doctor talked to me,' he answered.

'Why? Why didn't the doctor talk to me? I'm her dad after all,' Tamaki complained.

'Because you were busy trailing behind her.'

'So what did she say?' Hikaru asked.

'She said you may experience fever & take your pain medicine because it'll hurt a lot,' Kyouya addressed directly to Haruhi.

She winced slightly; she could feel it now.

Kyouya picked up his laptop (a prop) & thought of a plan to talk to Haruhi.

'Since the host club was closed for today, thanks to Haruhi's injuries, we didn't have any income so I add today's loss to your debt,' he smiled at Haruhi which she just rolled her eyes; her debt no longer exist, of course.

'Mom, you shouldn't do that! It was an emergency!'

Kyouya had enough, he stared daggers at the stupid blonde for a while & it worked like magic.

It was a long day, the members all felt tired & worn-out.

The twins stretched & groaned, 'we better go home now. We're supposed to try out the new video game our dad made. Haruhi, come on, we'll drop you to your apartment,' they took each of her hands started to pull.

'Ow, ow! Kaoru, let go!' Haruhi yanked back her injured hand.

'Sorry! I forgot,' Kaoru apologized.

'Get away from my daughter, devils! I am not letting you drive her home! I will make sure she'll go home safely, now go on. Get lost,' Tamaki stood in front her protectively.

'Senpai, how could you drop me home when your own house is in the opposite way of mine?' She frowned at him while the twins snickered as Tamaki went to his corner, muttering something about building his house near Haruhi's.

'Come on, it's getting late,' Hikaru insisted.

'No, I'm fine, really. You two go home now. I still have to get my things in the library,' she said.

They pouted but agreed, 'alright, if you say so. Goodbye then, Haruhi, take care. See you tomorrow guys!' They waved & left.

Haruhi sighed; she could feel the pain pulsing through her hand now. She heaved herself from the couch to fetch her things.

'Where are you going?' Kyouya stopped her before she was out.

'Going to get my things,' she said.

'Takashi already retrieved it for you, Haru-chan,' Hunny-senpai smiled to her sweetly.

'Oh. Thanks, Mori-senpai,'

Mori-senpai nodded ever so slightly.

She sat across from Kyouya on the couch, looking at him cautiously. She was about to say something but someone beat her to it.

'Let's go home, Haruhi!' Tamaki jumped out of nowhere.

'No, go home by yourself.' She said bluntly.

Tamaki paused & was about to crumble to dust again when Kyouya spoke, 'I received a call from the chairman earlier, he asked me to remind you of your dinner with him as it seemed you were preoccupied when he talked to you last night.'

'Oh, right! I nearly forgot about it.'

'You already forgot about it,' Kyouya muttered under his breath.

'What time did he say?' Tamaki asked as he glanced at his wristwatch.

'5pm at the Sophie Hotel-'

'WHAT? I'm late! Why didn't you tell me sooner?' He gathered his things frantically he looked so funny.

'Because you were busy with your daddy-daughter claptrap,' Kyouya adjusted his glasses on his nose & ignored his best friend's tantrum.

'I'll be leaving, guys! My dad's going to kill me!' With that he dashed out.

It was unbelievably quiet once he was gone. Kyouya closed his laptop & sighed.

'Are you tired?' Haruhi's soft voice asked.

He shook his head.

'You're not feeling well?'

'Stop asking about me, Haruhi. Look at yourself!' He snapped.

'What? I'm fine!' She defended herself.

'It doesn't seem like,' he rolled his eyes; he set aside his laptop & got up from the couch. He headed straight for the kitchen. Haruhi's eyes followed him, _what's his problem?_ She thought.

He came back with a bucket of ice cubes, a cloth, a glass of water & the medicine kit.

'Do as I say or I'll really get mad at you,' he said as he opened the box to get their stock of pain reliever.

'Drink that. Now,' he ordered.

Haruhi obediently took the pill & popped it in her mouth. Before she tasted the bitterness, Kyouya handed her the glass of water.

'Thanks,' she mumbled

The noise of scraping chairs on the floor made the two looked up.

'Kyou-chan, Haru-chan, we're going now.' Hunny-senpai smiled at them & giggled.

'Okay. Bye, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!' Haruhi waved with her good hand. She was surprised to realize that they were still there.

'Get well soon, Haru-chan & don't be too stubborn. Kyou-chan, please take care of her. Bye bye!' He & Mori closed the door behind them.

Silence...

'Haruhi, do you realized what you've just did?' Kyouya asked in his exasperated voice as he glared at her more.

She stared at him in confusion.

'Do you know how worried I am when the twins came rushing here earlier?' his voice was stern & angry. He exhaled, 'you did something very reckless again, Haruhi! Can't you just think for the tiniest second before you jump on something? I almost lost you!'

He looked away from her eyes & glared at the wall.

Haruhi sat there; eyes wide. Now she understood why he had been so grumpy this afternoon; because he was worried sick about her.

She scooted closer to him.

'I'm sorry I made you worry,' she said sincerely.

'Why did you do that?' he whispered.

Haruhi shrugged & winced. She just don't why her brain works that way; thinking of other's safety without concerning about herself.

Kyouya sighed, 'don't you dare do that ever again, got it?' He curled his arms around her & rested his head on her shoulder.

'Uhm, yeah-' she wriggled herself from Kyouya's grasped, '-if you stop putting pressure on my shoulder,' she groaned.

He snapped his head up, 'oh, sorry! I forgot.' Haruhi pouted at him.

'So, now what?' She asked after a few comfortable silences.

'I'll make you pay for this,' he said playfully.

'Eh?' She recoiled away from him with incredulous look.

He smiled at her devilishly.

'Take it off,' he pointed to her clothes.

'W-what? Why?' She could feel her face burning as she consciously hug herself; Kyouya smiled wider.

'Just do it,' he said. He moved closer to her with devil's grin on his face.

'H-hey,' she tried to push him back but with her aching shoulder, it was pointless.

'Do it or I'll do it for you,' his voice was dangerously sweet as he reached for her coat's button & started undoing it.

'Uh, Kyouya...' she said in a weak voice.

'Hmm?' He didn't look up from his work.

'What-'

'Sshh, just do as I say,' he removed her coat from her left side; it only hung from her right shoulder now. 'Can you take it off? I might hit your bruises.'

Haruhi sighed as she shrugged it off carefully. Her heart was doing plenty of somersaults.

She didn't know why but she found herself obeying him. Not caring on what was on his mind. _Is he some kind of hypnotist?_

'You're wearing undershirt, right?' he asked cautiously.

Haruhi nodded tiredly.

'Then it's safe,' he muttered; chuckling to himself.

He unbuttoned her white long sleeved polo, leaving her slightly shivering in her thin tank top. She heard him cursed.

Kyouya widen his eyes at the sight. Her shoulder sagged in unnatural position under her clothes & it was decorated with patches of sickening, blackish bruises that trailed down to her arm.

'What?' Haruhi demanded.

'You look like you just had a fight with a tattoo artist,' he pointed to her abused shoulder.

'Oh, damn!' She muttered. No wonder why it was hurting like hell now.

'It wasn't like this when Takayuki-sensei looked at it,' she frowned.

'It gotten worse,' Kyouya said, gesturing her to turn around.

She did & he_ tsk_ed.

Kyouya grabbed the cloth & took some ice. He carefully pressed it on her back; she winced but didn't say anything.

'Face here, Haruhi.' Kyouya continued to put cold pressure on her shoulder & arm until she yawned. Her eyes fluttered.

He fondly pinched her chin & smiled. The side effect of the pain killer was kicking in.

'We should be going now,' he put away the damp cloth & ice bucket.

Haruhi drooped over his chest, eyes closed & slowly breathing.

'Haruhi,' he shook her lightly to no avail. _How am I supposed to put your clothes back?_ He smacked his head mentally.

With some difficulty, he finally managed to put her white polo on without hitting her shoulder. He called Tachibana to help him carry his princess to the car.

_It was a very long day, indeed,_ Kyouya thought as he watched Haruhi sleeping peacefully beside him.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 120/12

* * *

><p>Minna! Genki da yo? :)<p>

There! Chapter 6 is finished, please practice your typing skills in the review sections, hahaha! Just kidding :)

Let's meet again next chapter, natsu_no_sora jumping out!

Ja mata ne!


	8. Feed Me

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Feed Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was losing the staring contest with her bento box.<p>

_How in the world am I supposed to eat my lunch?_

She gulped; she was hungry. She wanted to eat right now! But how?

Every time she tried to, her chopsticks would slip & slide out of control with her left hand.

She groaned mentally.

'Ha~ru~hi~!'

The twins appeared behind her which didn't help her mood.

'What do you want?' She asked grumpily.

'How's your hand?' They asked again for the millionth time.

'One more asking & I'll hit you with this,' she held out her casted hand & gave them her 3rd demon look.

Everyone's been asking her about it all day, its creeping up on her nerves.

'Haruhi-kun?'

She looked up & forced her lips to smile, 'Ayame-san.'

'How are you?'

Her nerves popped. She took a shaky breath to steady herself & turned her mind away from yelling profanities to the world.

'I'm fine,' she said; hoping that the girl wouldn't notice the slight venom in her voice.

Ayame-san sighed, 'I'm so sorry about what happened in the library, Haruhi-kun.' She bowed to her.

'Eh? No, no! It wasn't your fault, it was an accident,' Haruhi assured her.

'Thank you for saving me,' she smiled & bowed down again.

'No problem.'

'Uh, you haven't eaten yet?' She gestured to her lunch box.

Haruhi exasperatedly shook her head, 'I'm right handed.'

'Oh. So, uhm...' she fidgeted, 'I'll just have to feed you,' she decided as she picked up her chopsticks.

'Whuah-! Oh, no. I'm being bothersome, it's okay, Ayame-san! You don't have to, I can manage,' she ranted off. She tried to take her chopsticks back but the girl held it out of the way.

'No, it's okay, Haruhi-kun. You don't have to be shy. This is all I can do after you saved me,' she then started feeding her much to the jealousy of the twins. They could have just done that!

Haruhi reluctantly eat the food waiting for her mouth to open.

'Alrighty, last one & you're done,' Ayame-san enthusiastically set down her utensils after she gulped her food.

'Thank you, Ayame-san!'

'That was nothing, I'll feed you tomorrow too & the day after that & until your hand heals,' she turned around & went back to her circle of friends who were looking envious.

'Haruhi?' Kaoru caught her attention.

'Yes?'

'We'll feed you tomorrow,' the twins said in perfect unison.

* * *

><p>'How's your-' Kyouya started as he sat beside her in the car. But Haruhi cut him off quickly.<p>

'Fine!' She almost yelled.

Kyouya stared at her in amusement & raised his eyebrows.

Haruhi sighed warily, 'everyone's asking me the same question all day! Maybe I should announce it over the whole school to stop them from bugging me!'

'Oh, come on, they're just concern about you,' Kyouya said, trying to make her feel better. He put his arm around her waist & pulled her closer.

'But still... it irritates me. They're being overly concern & they're turning worse than Tamaki-senpai! In class, they looked at me pitiful & insisted on taking turns in writing down on my notes. Then they even want to feed me during lunch & the twins weren't helping at all!'

Kyouya laughed, much to her annoyance.

'Urgh! You too, stop it!' She groaned & shoved him.

'Okay, okay! Sorry,' he chuckled.

Haruhi glared at him.

'Sorry, Haruhi. I just find it amusing,' he drew closer to her & leaned down to kiss her on the lips which seemed to calm her down.

Kyouya smirked, 'there, feeling much better, isn't it?'

'Oh, shut up...' Haruhi whispered as she huffed with burning red face.

'It worked,' he commented; smiling mischievously.

'You're such a distraction.'

He caught her waist & locked his fingers securely on her back. He whispered seductively, 'am I now?'

He kissed her again & this time she responded. Her good hand found its way to his neck. She could feel him smiling through the kiss. His usual minty flavor dominated her mouth. He pressed his lips on her more.

'I...wonder how...' Haruhi said between Kyouya's kisses, 'the others...would- oh, stop it!' She pushed him as she felt his teeth sank on her neck.

'I'm not quite finish here,' he whispered devilishly; tracing her neck with little bites.

Haruhi giggled when he bit her ticklish point. Then she gasped when he accidently bit on her bruised shoulder.

'Ow!' She whimpered & instantly, Kyouya pulled back.

'Did I...'

'You bit my bruise,' she complained.

'Sorry. Here?' He touched the spot & she nodded, wincing slightly.

Kyouya caressed it. Haruhi sighed as it seemed to soothe her aches.

'So, what were you saying?' He put a final kiss on her bruise & she leaned on his side, head on his shoulder.

'I said I was wondering how the others would react if they saw us like this,' she continued what she wanted to say earlier.

She felt Kyouya shrugged & chuckled, 'that I would pay to see.'

'Damn rich bastard,' Haruhi muttered & he laughed softly.

'Well, seriously speaking, I don't know. Apart from Hunny-senpai & Mori-senpai, I'm sure their expressions will be worth seeing, especially Tamaki.'

Haruhi laughed, 'yeah, when he find out that 'daughter' is dating 'mother', not to mention since a year ago, I bet he'll throw a fit that would last for a lifetime.'

Kyouya agreed.

A knock came from Tachibana, 'we're here, Kyouya-sama.'

He sighed & turned to Haruhi, 'don't forget to take your pain killers, alright? Call me if you need something.'

'Yeah, sure.' Haruhi gave him a peck on the lips & hurriedly got out of the car, 'see you tomorrow, I love you!'

Kyouya smiled & told his bodyguard to drive away.

* * *

><p>Next morning in Ouran Academy:<p>

Haruhi cautiously looked sideways before sneaking out into the courtyard.

She found herself at the entrance of the maze they once played in.

Carrying her lunch box, she bolted through the maze. She stopped when she found the familiar bench & table with elegant columns around it. She sighed, hoping she could get through lunch without much trouble.

Haruhi managed to ran away from her devotees & the twins that were insisting on feeding her.

She opened her lunch box & tried to handle the chopstick with her left hand. It slipped & dropped to the ground. She gritted her teeth & calmed herself. Thankfully, she had another pair to spare.

She bent down to reach the stupid chopsticks but accidentally bumping her head on the concrete bench.

'Damn it!' She cursed. Then she heard a chuckled.

She froze, not daring to look up. She silently prayed that it wasn't the twins...or worse, Tamaki-senpai.

'I found you,' a familiar voice said.

'Kyouya,' she breathed in relief. 'What are you doing here?'

He was leaning on one of the column, arms across his chest.

'I saw you sneaking around,' he smirked.

'Oh. That's because they almost forced the food down my throat so I ran away,' she defended, picking her clean chopsticks carefully.

'I suppose you don't want me to help you since you're running away from them?' His smirk seemed to be plastered on his face permanently.

Haruhi thought for a second. 'I'm making you an exception,' she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend & handed him the chopsticks.

He smiled back & took the utensil. He fed her until her lunch box was wiped clean. She seemed very enthusiastic which made Kyouya very happy.

'That was delicious,' she commented. 'Thank you!'

'Why is it that you ran away from all those people dying to help you & make me an exception?' he coyly asked, knowing the answer already.

She crinkled her eyes as she smiled widely, 'because I love you.'

'What? Can you say that again? I didn't quite hear it,' Kyouya faked a frown.

'I said it's because I love you,' she repeated, catching up on their little game.

'Say it again,' he demanded.

'I love you.'

'Again.'

'Kyouya Ootori, I love you!' She laughed as she flung her arms around him, ignoring the pain that shot through her right arm.

He did the same, crushing her in a big hug.

'I love you too,' he whispered in her ear that made her giggle.

'Hmm? What did you say?' She challenged.

'I love you,' he smiled. His own game was backfiring to him.

'You still owe me two,' Haruhi pulled away from him, smirking.

'Okay, I'll pay with this...' he leaned down, their lips almost touching when the bell rang & they both jump.

They laughed idiotically.

'I-I guess I'll leave first. See you later,' Haruhi fixed herself & picked up her bento box.

Kyouya nodded & watched her disappear through the bushes. He smiled to himself. There's always later for them to continue.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>I just realized that the 2nd part of chapter 6 is too short so I kindly updated the first half of chapter 7 too, despite of my drooping eyes, hehe!<p>

So! I hope you enjoy this updates, thanks for reading!


	9. Down With Fever

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.5: Down With Fever<strong>

* * *

><p>'Haruhi! Where have you been during lunch? Didn't we tell you that we're going to feed you?' The twins' unison voice vibrated through the hallway &amp; was getting louder &amp; louder.<p>

'I can manage myself, thank you. Get off me!' Haruhi was shrugging the twins off her when she opened the door to the club.

'Get away from my daughter, evil doppelgangers!' Tamaki, seeing how close the twins were hovering over his daughter, jumped in action, swatting the twins with a broomstick.

Haruhi carefully slipped past the three idiots. All the energy in her suddenly vanished & her body seemed to weigh like a thousand pounds.

She gave Kyouya a wary smile before entering the small kitchen.

Kyouya frowned; _she looked like she's ready to collapse._

He glanced at the their companions, glad they were busy killing each other that they didn't saw him stand up & made his way to the kitchen.

'Haruhi?' He opened the door & saw her standing still. She had her back on him, clutching her head as it seemed.

'Hey, are you alright?' In a quick stride, he was beside her.

'Kyouya-senpai,' she said, almost incoherently.

'I'm here,' he assured her. He checked her temperature & cursed.

'You're burning up, Haruhi. Come on, lay down first & I'll call Tachibana, we'll take you to the hospital.'

He felt her stiffen & shook her head, 'no, no...Not the hospital.'

'But-'

'Please, not there. Just take me home, I'll be fine.' She pleaded in a labored breath, grabbing a handful of his clothes to keep steady.

Kyouya sighed, he didn't argue any further. 'Alright, I'll take you home.'

Before they could reach the door, it burst open.

The three idiots popped inside looking bewildered at the sight before them.

Haruhi was clinging to Kyouya for dear life, eyes almost closed. Kyouya had his arms around her waist to support her.

'Kyouya...' Tamaki growled, 'what are you doing-'

Before he could finish, a cup flew to his direction & he was lucky to have a fast reflexes. The expensive cup shattered on the wall. Kyouya glared at him, 'stop your mind theater for a while, Tamaki. Haruhi's having a fever.'

The twins already have their hands on her & were helping Kyouya carry her to the couch.

'What? Why didn't you say so? Oh, my poor daughter,' Tamaki dramatically knelt down beside the couch & caressed Haruhi's forehead.

'Shut it, Tono! Let her sleep,' the twins shushed him but they, too, were hovering around her.

Kyouya kept his cool & called Tachibana.

'I'm going to take her home,' he stated in a tone that no one dares to question.

'We're coming with you!' The three said at once.

'Do whatever you want,' Kyouya answered. But he mentally cursed at the idea of the three coming along.

* * *

><p>'Mom, is she alright?' Tamaki tensely shook his wife's shoulder.<p>

'Stop it, Tamaki. We'll have to wait until the thermometer gets the reading,' he shrugged off Tamaki.

The four teenagers were crammed inside Haruhi's little bedroom. They watched their precious princess with worried eyes.

'38.7,' Kyouya announced.

'What does that mean?' Leave it to Tamaki to ask the most obvious thing.

'That's her temperature, dumb bunny!' Kaoru snickered.

'Oh, right,' Tamaki scratched his dumb head. 'But is she going to be okay, mom?'

'Yes, just let her get some rest,' said 'mom'

'Why did she suddenly fell ill, Kyouya-senpai? She was just doing fine until this afternoon,' Hikaru asked worriedly.

'It has something to do with her injuries. It's normal to get fever when you broke your bones but that is rare.'

'My darling daughter...' Tamaki soothed as he patted Haruhi forehead.

Kyouya sighed. It was the first time he saw Haruhi so weak & helpless. He wanted to stay beside her & be the one to pat her but of course he couldn't. Not yet.

'I wonder how Haruhi managed to live in such claustrophobic room,' Kaoru said, looking around her room. There was a desk & a chair crammed to the corner beside a tall bookshelf (which was full of books). Her closet was perched on the foot of the bed.

Kyouya looked around too, even though this wasn't the first time he'd gone to her bedroom. Something caught his eyes; a picture frame on her desk.

He smiled. But if the others saw it, he doubted that they would be too happy.

'Guys, I think we should give Haruhi some space. Tamaki, stop poking her cheek.' Kyouya said irritably.

'We'll wait until her father arrived. No way we're going to leave her alone in that condition,' the twins said & made themselves planted on the floor of her bedroom.

Kyouya stared daggers at them, 'the living room is the perfect place to wait.' And with that, the twins scampered outside.

'Tamaki, are you going or what?' He snapped at the blonde idiot.

'Daddy's staying here, mom. I don't have the heart the leave my precious daughter alone!' Tamaki declared an octave higher, making Haruhi stir.

'Then please tell me you have the heart to live your life when Ranka-san find you in his daughter's bedroom,' Kyouya's patience meter was running dangerously low.

Tamaki flinched, remembering how Ranka treated him. After giving Haruhi a final look, he ran out of the room too.

Kyouya fixed his girlfriend's blanket & kissed her flaming forehead. He then turned his attention to the picture frame. He picked it up & couldn't help but smile again.

In the picture, Kyouya's & Haruhi's cheek were pressed together while both grinning happily at the camera. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. His left arm was securely wrapped around her waist & his right was stretched away, aiming the camera to focus on them. Their eyes twinkled in delight.

They took it on their 9th month together in a garden in Kyoto.

'Hnnn...'

A sound made him pull back to reality. He quickly hid the picture in her drawer in case the twins or Tamaki decided to rummage her room.

'Haruhi?' He felt her forehead, still burning.

Haruhi started to toss & turn on the bed. Her face was contorted to an uneasy sleep while whimpering.

'Haruhi...' Kyouya shook her gently, sitting on the bed beside her.

'Urgh!' She groaned, eyes still closed. Her hands curled to fists again & again.

'Hey,' he shook her harder this time.

'What's going on here?'

Kyouya looked up; Ranka was there with brows furrowed. The others followed him behind & poked their heads inside.

'I think she's having a nightmare,' he explained.

Ranka sighed as if he knew this was coming. He moved closer to her, Kyouya stood & gave him a respectable place beside his daughter.

Haruhi was sobbing now, tears popped out of her closed eyelids. She kept on twisting & clutching the blankets.

The host club members watched her worriedly; Tamaki nervously bit his nails; the twins grimaced but Kyouya stood there, anticipating what Ranka would do.

'Ssshhh...Honey, it's alright. Daddy's here, sshh...it's going to be fine,' he cooed softly as he gently rubbed Haruhi's ear.

Instantly, she stopped thrashing. Her sobbing faded, she whimpered one last time & she was still again.

'Wow, you should teach me that technique, Ranka-san!' Tamaki sparkled as he gaped at him.

'Idiot!' Ranka said in a hushed voice, 'get out, get out!' He ushered the teens out of the bedroom. 'We don't want to wake her, she'll just cry again.'

* * *

><p>They were sitting around the table, commoner's tea cup in front.<p>

'Ever since her mother died, her nightmares frequented. But when she have fevers, it always got worse,' Ranka was saying. 'She thrashes & cries, calling her mother unconsciously. The only thing that calm her down is when you rubbed her earlobe,' he chuckled fondly. But Kyouya knew he was throwing that little info for his sake as Ranka aimed him glances.

'Poor Haruhi-'

'I don't want to hear that from you, filthy half-blood!' Ranka had his foot on Tamaki's face.

The twins laughed at him as Ranka mercilessly beat him, muttering about abusing & harassing Haruhi.

Kyouya watched the bedroom door instead of listening to their tantrums. He was itching to be beside her.

'Well, I think let's all call it a day.' Ranka finally let go of poor Tamaki. He turned to Kyouya & the twins 'thank you for taking care of my cute daughter!'

'It's nothing, Ranka-san. Haruhi is my daughter-oof!' Tamaki landed on his stomach as Ranka skillfully swept his feet off the floor.

'I'm not talking to you, mushroom grower!'

'Don't worry, Ranka-san, we'll make sure he will never step a toe in your place again,' the twins assured him as they effortlessly tossed their Tono out of the apartment.

'Wait, wait!' Tamaki clung to the door frame tightly. Ranka tempted to slam the door shut but he held himself.

'What now, Tamaki?' Kyouya growled in irritation.

'We haven't say goodbye to Haruhi!' He cried.

'It's best not to disturb her,' Kyouya said sternly.

Tamaki pouted & gave up, 'okay. Bye then, Ranka-san! I'll be back tomorrow.' Before Ranka could throw him something, he flew his way to his car & drove off.

'We'll be leaving too, Ranka-san. Goodnight!' That & the twins disappeared too.

Kyouya sighed, 'I guess I should be going too, Ranka-san.'

'Uh, can I have favor, Kyouya-kun?' Ranka asked.

'Sure,' he said uncertainly.

'Actually, my shift isn't over yet. I promised my manager I'll be back. I'm sorry, this is a very selfish request but can you watch over Haruhi for me? You're the only one I can trust,'

'No problem,' Kyouya answered without any hesitation.

'Oh, really? That's so sweet of you. I knew I could count on you! Thank you, Kyouya-kun. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Please take care of my Haruhi, bye bye!' Ranka made a mad dash out & was gone in a matter of seconds.

Kyouya went back inside. Smirking to himself, he thought of how sneaky Ranka was; letting the others go & asking _him_ to be with his sick daughter. Well, of course, it _had_ to be him; he was her boyfriend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/22/12

* * *

><p>Hi, guys! natsu_no_sora desu m(_ _)m<p>

Chapter 7's finished. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Beach Escape

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: Beach Escape<strong>

* * *

><p>'Alright, my fellow subjects! Meeting adjourned!' Tamaki was saying as Haruhi entered the music room. She saw them sitting around the table with him leading the conversation. Kyouya was there, as usual, busy typing on his laptop, totally ignoring his best friend.<p>

'Ah! Haruhi, my darling daughter, you're here!' The idiot jumped from his seat & bounded towards her.

She eyed him suspiciously, 'what is it, senpai? I don't like the way you're sparkling...'

'Oh, Haruhi, it's a natural phenomenon that occurs around dazzling creatures, is it not?' Tamaki shone brighter to show emphasis on his stupid theory.

Haruhi looked at him bemusedly. "He got such a major problem in the brain," she thought.

'Ha~ru~hi~!'

'What do you want?' She turned to the twins.

'Tono wants us to go to our villa this weekend to celebrate your healed hand,' they said in perfect synchronized voice.

'No, thanks; I'll pass,' Haruhi said bluntly. She wriggled her way out of the twins & put her things on the table with a sigh. Kyouya looked up to her briefly, smirking. He knew there would be no way of escaping Tamaki's tantrums, especially with the help of two annoying doppelgangers.

'But it's for you, Haruhi!' the twins insisted. '& look,' they pointed to Tamaki who was in his corner, pulling a huge, dark clouds around him. 'If you don't come, he'll end up flooding this place.'

'I don't care. I have important things to do this weekend,' she lied.

The twins looked at each other with mirrored mischievousness. Then they lay off from Haruhi to dragged Tamaki out of his personal storm.

Haruhi watched the three formulate a plan to get her to go with them.

'There's no getting away from them, you know that,' Kyouya said quietly.

She plopped down on the chair in front of her boyfriend.

'I know,' she sighed dejectedly.

'Cheer up,' he smiled. 'It isn't so bad & there's no way 'mom' would let 'daughter' go alone with a bunch of idiots, right?' He fondly pinched her cheek quickly & went back to his work.

Haruhi chuckled, 'I guess.'

'We're going to be extra sneaky,' he said in a hushed voice as he winked at her.

* * *

><p>Weekend came &amp; Haruhi was ready for the worst.<p>

The annoying crew plus her knight in shining eyeglasses were outside her house exactly 7 o'clock that morning.

'Ha~ru~hi~!' the twins greeted her.

'Haruhi! Did you have a goodnight sleep? Are you excited?' Tamaki wiggled his tail as he ranted on nonstop.

'You look great today,' Kyouya said monotonously but he meant it.

'Yeah, your outfit suits you perfectly!' The twins assessed her with expert eyes.

'Thanks,' she mumbled. 'Though I'm a bit uncomfortable, I'm not used in wearing shorts & girly blouses. My dad forced me to.'

'You look perfect in that outfit-'

'We just said that,' the twins cut Tamaki, pushing him away from their toy.

But he continued his usual exaggeration, 'you look like a doll amidst the blah, blah, blah...'

Haruhi's skill in tuning him out of earshot had gotten better & better.

'Shall we get going now?' Kyouya asked impatiently.

Haruhi was ushered inside the limo by the twins. She found herself sitting between them & beside Kaoru sat Kyouya who looked a little bit unpleasant.

He slammed the door shut, leaving Tamaki outside & urged the driver to drove off.

'HEY! I'M STILL HERE!'

* * *

><p>'Hunny-senpai called,' Kyouya said, slipping his phone back in his pocket.<p>

'What did he say?' the twins asked.

'They have classes in the university today so they can't join us.'

'Oh, too bad...' Kaoru mumbled.

The group was sitting in the balcony of the Hitachiin villa, facing the blue sea.

As always, Kyouya had his laptop with him while the twins were picking a fight with their Tono. Haruhi absentmindedly poked her fruit salad, thinking about random things that mostly end up with her boyfriend.

The afternoon was pleasant. The twins decided to play beach volleyball so they were forced to form two teams: the twins versus Kyouya & Tamaki. Since Haruhi just recovered from an injury, she was assigned as the referee who was pretty useless, what with the twins' evilness & Tamaki's stupid idiocy.

Night came, Haruhi was totally worn-out. It wasn't the kind of celebration she expected. _Well, if Tamaki-senpai is involved, you can't really expect anything._

After an eventful dinner & 'commoner's game' led by some idiotic blonde, she managed to escape from the clutches of the twins or Tamaki.

'I'll be in my room,' she mouthed to Kyouya & carefully slipped in upstairs.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was making a fuss &amp; Kyouya wanted to kick him so badly if only he kept still.<p>

'Where's Haruhi? Where did you take her, little devils?' He pointed to the innocent twins, who snickered much to Tamaki's suspicion.

'She's already asleep,' said Kyouya. 'So you better go to sleep too.'

'Eh? But we still haven't play commoners' famous card game!' He whined.

'It's already past 10, Tamaki,' Kyouya reminded him.

'What? Oh no, I need my beauty sleep now. I guess let's just have the game tomorrow. Goodnight, Kyouya!' He dragged the twins with him.

'What about you, Kyouya-senpai? Aren't you going to bed?' one of the twin spoke.

'Later, I still have things to do,' he smirked.

* * *

><p>Kyouya knocked quietly on Haruhi's bedroom. When she didn't respond, he tried the doorknob. It was open; he carefully stepped inside.<p>

'Haruhi?' he whispered. He saw a figure beneath the comfy, _Maybe she's really asleep,_ he thought.

But he was startled when it moved & kicked the blankets off.

'Kyouya?' Haruhi strained her eyes to adjust in the dark.

'Yeah, it's me.' He noticed that she was still wearing the summer dress she changed into after the volleyball.

'You were faking a sleep,' he stated.

'I thought you were someone else,' she heaved herself out of the bed & straightened her dress.

'So you're expecting someone else other than me?' He teased.

'Don't be ridiculous! I just thought the twins or Tamaki-senpai decided to come & bother me again,' she glared at him.

'They're sleeping,' he said as he took her hand & led her outside.

* * *

><p>The moon was shining brightly in its full form; shining down on the couple strolling by the beach hand in hand.<p>

'Are you cold?' He asked, caressing her pale knuckles.

She shivered in response. Kyouya thoughtfully shrugged off his sweater & draped it over his girlfriend's delicate shoulders.

'Thanks,' she mumbled & put on the sweater. His hypnotic scent lingered around her.

The waves splashed forward & retreated in rhythm. They walked in a comfortable silence; listening to sea; squeezing each other's hand harder & harder until Haruhi yelped while Kyouya chuckled.

They saw a log along the shore & Haruhi enjoyed balancing herself on it with Kyouya firmly gripping her hand.

'Ooppss!' Her foot slipped & she fell on Kyouya's ready arms.

'Gotcha,' he whispered in her ear, automatically wrapping her in a hug.

Haruhi chuckled & she flung her arms around his neck. He leaned down, bumping his forehead on hers with a breath-taking smile on his handsome face.

'HARUHI!' A deafening wail shot through the silent night. The couple snapped out of their lovey-dovey moment; surprised & dreaded.

Realizing whose voice it was, the two both had a murderous intent in their eyes.

'Damn it!' Haruhi said through gritted teeth. Kyouya hissed at the same time.

Good thing they walked a bit far from the mansion & the moon seemed to give them some time to escape by hiding behind the clouds, leaving them in complete darkness.

'Find her! Save my daughter!' Tamaki's voice could raise the dead.

'Haruhi!' The unmistakable voice of the twins called.

'That idiot!' Kyouya balled his fists in annoyance.

'What are we going to do?' Haruhi asked nervously, clutching her boyfriend's t-shirt unconsciously.

'Haruhi! Where are you?' Tamaki was getting closer & closer in the dark.

'We're going to run for it,' Kyouya said, hastily zipping his sweater on Haruhi's to keep it from flying loosely.

'Where?' Before he answered, he grabbed her hand tightly & they were running.

'There's a town nearby here. We'll take the long way around it to sneak in front of the mansion,' he breathed.

'Okay. I just hope Tamaki-senpai is dumb enough not to notice the footprints on the sand,' Haruhi huffed.

They run all the way from the private beach to the highway leading towards a town.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>Wow! Major OOCness XD<p> 


	11. You Are So Pushy!

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: You Are So Pushy!<strong>

* * *

><p>'Should we wake Kyouya-senpai?' Kaoru asked.<p>

'We should, but his door is locked,' Hikaru answered, watching their Tono paced back & forth in the living room.

'It's not like we don't have a spare key,' his twin pointed out.

'Yeah, but I don't want to be within his 10-meter-radius when we woke him up. I still have plans for the future,' Hikaru said. He could hear Tamaki mumbling something like, 'maybe she drowned during her night swimming? Oh no, we have to call the navy! Or maybe she was kidnapped in her room?'

'Tono, stop thinking negatively!' Hikaru snapped.

'She must be here somewhere. This place is safe & she probably just walked around. But if she doesn't show up in the morning, we'll inform the police. If it means to wake the shadow king, so be it.' Kaoru said seriously, Hikaru & Tamaki looked at him barely blinking.

* * *

><p>The town was full of people when Kyouya &amp; Haruhi arrived with heaving chests &amp; catching their breaths.<p>

'I swear I'll wring that idiot's neck when I have the chance,' Kyouya said, wiping his temple.

Haruhi laughed breathlessly, 'I'll help you.' Then she noticed something, 'There's a night market.'

'A what?' Kyouya frowned.

'Night market,' she repeated.

'What's-oh, never mind,' he shook off the questions in his head. He probably wouldn't understand why commoners open their shops at the night & exhaust themselves. They should just change their marketing strategies to meet their quota.

_Ah, why am I thinking that? It's not even my problem,_ Kyouya thought.

'Don't you think the three would suspect? What with you & I both missing?' Haruhi asked. He liked the way she said 'you & I'.

'I locked my door & they wouldn't dare barge in if they value their lives,' Kyouya said coolly.

Haruhi sighed in relief; she could see his point.

The couple eventually waded through the crowd of people, gawking at some weird, exotic products.

'Haruhi?' A voice called from the crowd.

They both froze; Haruhi thought it was Tamaki. When she looked back, a familiar guy stood before her. She tried to recognize the guy who was staring at her with disbelief.

She tilted her head as if hearing her brain said the guy's name.

'Kaze-kun?' Haruhi's eyes widen.

Kaze rushed to her & swept her off the ground with a bone-crushing hug.

She awkwardly hugged him back which kinda annoy Kyouya who was standing there, watching the happy reunion of his girlfriend & whoever this guy was.

'Haruhi! It's really you, I missed you so much!' Kaze squeezed her tightly, burying his head on the crook of her neck.

'Can't...breathe...' came a muffled voice from Haruhi.

He released her & she gasped for air. He put his hands on her shoulder & leveled his face to her.

'You've change so much, Haruhi. Why did you cut your hair?' He asked.

'Long story,' she consciously pulled away from him & held Kyouya's arm. 'Uhm. Kaze-kun, this is Ootori Kyouya...my, uhh, senpai at school,' she hesitantly said.

"Why didn't she introduce me as her boyfriend?" Kyouya frowned, a little bit hurt.

'Kyouya-senpai, this is Matsuri Kaze, my...' her voice faltered but quickly regained her composure. 'He's my friend back in my middle school years.'

Kyouya noticed the way her eyes darken when she introduced him.

'Oh, nice to meet you, Ootori-san,' Kaze smiled widely & offered his hand.

'Same here,' he flashed his host smile & shook his hand once.

* * *

><p>'So, you got yourself in a rich's place, huh?'<p>

'Yeah,' Haruhi mumbled. She was wedged between Kyouya & Kaze as they walked around the market.

Kyouya's leaking aura was beginning to feel like the underworld, which is to say, hell, because of the fact that Kaze was holding "his" girlfriend's wrist like he owned her.

He had some urge to pull her away from him but what would that bastard think if he do that? He was "only her senpai". The thought made his blood steamed.

Kaze kept on ranting about their middle school years & sounding so much like Tamaki; Kyouya twitched. Haruhi felt his inner demon awakening & shot him an apologetic look.

Gratefully, before Kyouya reached his boiling point, Haruhi yanked her wrist gently from Kaze's hand. 'Look, Kaze-kun, I think it's about we go home,' she almost whined.

'Oh, right... Where are you staying, anyway?' Kaze looked crest fallen which made Kyouya think just what his relationship with Haruhi was.

'We're staying with our friends' villa,' Kyouya answered.

'Villa? The one along the highway?' The guy asked incredilously.

They nodded.

He whistled, 'that's really something, Haruhi.'

'Yeah, so uhm, it's nice to see you again, Kaze-kun. Bye!' She whirled around to escape but he quickly held her arm.

'Haruhi...' he said in longing voice.

Kyouya's glare could kill a human in a matter of seconds but a squeeze from his own arm made him snapped out of it.

'I got this, Kyouya.' Haruhi whispered & left him alone to talk to her friend.

He sighed as he watched her converse with the guy in a hushed voice.

After some time, he saw her bid goodbye.

Haruhi gritted her teeth as she made her way back to Kyouya.

'What was that all about?' He asked his anger at her for not introducing him as her boyfriend crept up on him.

'Nothing,' she muttered. She walked ahead, trying to clear her mind. She was so distracted she didn't notice Kyouya caught up on her until he felt his hand intertwined with hers.

They walked in silence until Kyouya spoke.

'I'm mad at you, do you know that?'

'Hm? Eh? Wh-what? Why?' Haruhi stammered as she snapped out of her reverie.

'Because you never introduced me as your boyfriend,' he grimaced. '& who was that guy?' He added.

'I thought the great Ootori Kyouya knows everything?'

'Don't change the subject,' he said sternly.

Haruhi sighed. 'I told you he's my friend...& I told him that you're my boyfriend.'

'Did something happen between you & that guy?' Kyouya asked curiously.

'Let's see...' she pretended to think before proceeding. 'When I was in middle school, I had a crush on him. He decided to play along with me, toyed with my innocence & obliviousness. When he had enough fun, he left me falling down on the ground head first,' Haruhi blubbered on.

She held his hand tightly, 'That was when I realized something after I landed on my head; I didn't really love him. It was just infatuation. But it still hurts when you learned that a guy you admired made a game out of you...' she sighed sadly. 'I realized I cannot trust any guy in the world. They're just jerks overflowing with lies.'

Kyouya winced at her bluntness. She stopped walking & faced him.

'That was what I set my mind on until I met you,' she looked deep into his eyes.

Kyouya was too stunned to speak. He didn't know Haruhi went through all that. He thought she was just naive & blunt; but now he knew why.

She looked away & dropped his hand. The glint in her eyes was sad & her eyebrows furrowed like she was thinking hard.

'Just before graduating in middle school, Kaze-kun came to find me. He said he was sorry about what he did to me & that he realized he love me,' Haruhi whispered.

Kyouya listened intently.

'Of course, I turned him down & that was one of the reasons I pushed myself to enter Ouran; to escape from him. Then earlier... he still had hopes so I told him you're my boyfriend,' she continued. 'But he said something I don't really want to think about,' she shrugged off & continued to walk.

'Haruhi,' Kyouya called. 'What did he say?'

She shook her head, 'nothing, really. Just forget what I said.'

He insisted all the way to mansion but she simply refused.

'Kyouya! That wasn't really important, stop bugging me!' Haruhi snapped; her face red with anger.

Kyouya's last piece of patience crumbled away as well. 'If it weren't important then why are you acting like that?' He didn't mean to raise his voice & it startled Haruhi.

'Acting like what? I'm always acting this way!' She defended.

'You're acting like someone died & you're not always acting like that!' He said exasperatedly.

Haruhi bit her lip to hold it from yelling. She sighed to calm herself down. It was a long day & she was tired.

'Let's just talk about it some other time, Kyouya. Right now, we have bigger problem,' she averted her attention to the looming mansion.

'Fine,' he grumbled & readied himself for some deadly stunts as he assessed how tall the gate was.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/27/12

* * *

><p>Hope you like my new chapters :)<p> 


	12. Confirmation

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: Confirmation<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyouya was sulking &amp; Haruhi knew why; she still refused to share what Kaze told him.<p>

The events in the beach ended. The couple managed to sneak inside the mansion with some struggling, wriggling & cursing.

Haruhi found the three idiots sounded asleep on the couch in the living room, waiting for her, while Kyouya went straight for his bedroom to pretend he was there all along. As expected, the three made a huge fuss about her sudden disappearance but everything finally settled down before the sun peaked through the horizon.

Kyouya was still mad at his girlfriend for not telling him what her _friend_ had told her. She was keeping secrets from him! The thought made him irritable & sad.

Now, they were back in third music room. It was a busy afternoon; everyone was with their respective clients.

But Haruhi couldn't focus very well. She was still thinking about what Kaze had told her plus, there was her mopping boyfriend. Her head pounded like crazy.

_He's just playing with you, trust me, Haruhi,_ Kaze's reply rang through her head after she told him that Kyouya was her boyfriend. How dare he say those words to her boyfriend? Didn't he was the one who made fun of her? Didn't he was the untrusted one? She nearly gave him a death by strangulation.

_He doesn't seem like the guy who's looking for true love. Haruhi, he's rich... How could he possibly fall in love with someone like us? He's probably up to some entertainment from you._

'He wouldn't,' Haruhi chanted over & over again. But something deep inside her simply couldn't be convinced.

She knew it. It was really hard to believe why Kyouya chose her over the rich, pretty girls in school, unless he was up to something with merits. The thought made Haruhi's stomach clenched uncomfortable. She felt like vomiting.

He was the shadow king, always calculating & planning. What if he really was playing with her? What if he was after the merits? But how in the world would dating Fujioka Haruhi, a commoner, bring merits? What if, after he got what he wanted, he'll just dump her like a "worn-out chew toy"? A painful memory flashed in her mind when she remembered Hikaru saying that. Did she really believe Kyouya would do that? What about the time they spent together? Surely, if Kyouya was after the merits, he wouldn't allow their relationship to last for over a year.

So many questions, so many what-if's. Haruhi held her head as if her brain was going to explode. She couldn't hold it anymore; before she succumbed into tears, she ran to the club's bathroom & locked herself in.

'What's with Haruhi?' The twins looked up as she dashed inside.

Tamaki looked worried.

'Maybe she got stomachache,' Hunny-senpai said. He & Mori-senpai visited the host club since they weren't able to join the stupid beach celebration.

Kyouya stared at the closed door like he was seeing through it. He sighed frustratingly. He knew it was because of what the damned guy told her.

Tamaki pounded the door, 'Haruhi, are you alright? Open the door & talk to us.'

'I'm fine, senpai. Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute,' the door answered.

The members waited until the door cracked open. Kyouya immediately noticed her eyes, it was rimmed red & a bit puffy. She did a good job at hiding it to the rest but of course, he knew her way better than the rest.

'I felt dizzy. Sorry guys, I think I should go home now,' she dodged away from them & grabbed her things.

'Haruhi, wait!' Tamaki yelled before she reached the door. 'I'll give you a ride!'

'No, I'm fine-' but she was dragged away by Tamaki. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Kyouya.

'I wish were faster than that idiot,' Hikaru said quietly & Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Kyouya just sighed. The flow of things didn't help his foul mood. He felt like punching something.

* * *

><p>'Haruhi,' Tamaki called. But she continued to stare out of the window.<p>

He shook her a little, 'Haruhi.'

'W-what?' She was startled, pulling out of her train of thoughts.

'Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was it again?'

'I asked if you're alright. What's bothering you, Haruhi? You've been like that since the beach,' Tamaki looked at her with worry. At a time like this, Haruhi was grateful that her senpai wasn't acting stupid.

'I'm alright,' she assured him. 'It's just...' _It's just that your best friend is so difficult to deal with! _She wanted to say.

'What?' He prompted

'I-I met a friend in the town when we went to the twins' villa,' she started. 'He said something that really bothers me, that's all.'

'And what was it?' He saw her eyes saddened & he had a sudden urge to hug her & comfort her. The thought made him blush.

When Haruhi didn't reply, he asked, 'was your friend guy or a girl?'

'He's a guy,' she whispered.

Tamaki gasped. Her friend was a guy! Oh no, maybe this guy confessed his love to his daughter? But he should be happy that Haruhi has an admirer; didn't all the fathers want to see their daughters with a guy that cared for them? He felt otherwise. He didn't like the feeling of handling Haruhi to other guys. Was he being a protective dad? Or was it something a lot deeper?

He gulped, he didn't like the way his stomach was turning.

'We're here, Tamaki-sama,' the driver announced.

'Thanks, Tamaki-senpai.' Haruhi gave him a smile & patted his arm which made him blush even more. She quickly got out of the car & ran her way up to their apartment.

The blonde idiot stared at her with stunned expression.

'I'm not her dad. I'm in love with her...' he said in awestruck voice.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/28/12


	13. Let's Talk

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: Let's Talk<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone left the music room after Tamaki dragged Haruhi away. Kyouya didn't notice that a certain member was still there.<p>

'You should have a good talk with Haru-chan,' a cute voice made him looked up from his laptop.

The little host sat beside him on the couch, clutching Usa-chan on his chest. He was waiting for Mori-senpai who went out to see if their car was there.

'What do you mean, Hunny-senpai?'

'I know something's wrong with the both of you. Or else Haru-chan wouldn't be crying in bathroom, right?' Hunny-senpai looked at him knowingly.

Kyouya sighed, 'yeah...' He closed his laptop & removed his glasses. He leaned back on the couch, resting his head on it while pinching the bridge of his nose.

He looked tired & sad, Hunny-senpai noted.

'I don't need to know what happened, but you should have a decent talk with her. You know, without yelling at each other,' Hunny-senpai grinned at him.

Then his eyes darkened & seriously stare at Kyouya. 'Haru-chan really, really, really loves you so much, I can see that very clearly & I don't want seeing her sad like that, Kyou-chan.'

Kyouya stared at his senpai, unblinking. His cute aura was gone & it was replaced with seriousness with some hint of deathly intent.

But he did not need to be scared; he loved her more than she loved him. He was absolutely positive about it like it was the surest thing in the whole wide universe.

'I know that,' he said quietly. 'I'll talk to her, Hunny-senpai, I promise.'

He perked up, flowers popping around him again. 'That's right. Tell her how much you love her! Then tell her to eat cake & she'll be happy again in no time!' Hunny-senpai leapt off the couch enthusiastically.

Kyouya gave a small smile at him.

'Mitsukuni, the car's waiting,' Mori-senpai appeared by the door.

'Oh, bye, Kyou-chan!' He dashed to his cousin & before he closed the door, he said: 'I think you two are the cutest couple ever! I don't want it to be a waste, so work it out. Goodluck!'

Kyouya stood, putting his glass on & he was in his business mode again.

_Time to settle some things with my stubborn girlfriend_.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the apartment door. It was already past 8 in evening.<p>

'Oh, Kyouya-kun,' Ranka greeted him.

'Good evening, Ranka-san. Sorry to disturb you,' he politely bowed at him.

'It's nothing. I was expecting you to come, anyway. But not so soon; it's a good thing, though.' Ranka said, opening the door for him to enter.

'Expecting?' Kyouya frowned.

'Yes, this is about my daughter, right?'

He nodded, 'where is she?'

'She's in her bedroom. Whether sleeping or crying, I don't know.' He sat down on the tatami mats & Kyouya followed.

'Now, tell me what this is all about,' Ranka demanded as soon as he sat down. He didn't want to see Haruhi with puffy red eyes & emitting a devastated aura around the house.

'I don't know about it either. Last Saturday night, we went to a night market & we bumped into her friend, Kaze. They talked for a while then she became like that. When I asked her about it, she refused to say anything,' Kyouya explained.

Ranka thought for a moment then shook his head, 'I don't know who was that friend of hers but she kept on mumbling something about you.'

'Me?'

'Yes, so I thought you had a fight with her or something.' Ranka stood & sighed, 'I should be going to work now. I hope you talk it out of her & make her feel better, Kyouya-kun.'

Kyouya nodded.

'But, a word of advice, don't push her to talk if she doesn't want to & please don't forget to lock the front door in case she kicks you out, okay? She has a tendency to become violent sometimes,' he turned his back on him & disappeared from sight.

Kyouya then made his way to Haruhi's bedroom. He knocked but there was no answer so he gently pushed it. He saw her curled up in a ball under her quilt, silently sobbing.

'Haruhi...' he said, gently sitting down beside her bed. No response from her.

'We need to talk,' he said softly. Still no response; she continued to sob.

Kyouya sighed exasperatedly & pulled the covers off her, 'come on, Haru...' his voice tuned out as he saw his girlfriend's sleeping face.

Apparently, she was having a bad dream. She had tears on her cheeks & temples mixing with sweat. Her face was set in a scowl.

Seeing her like that was unbearable for Kyouya. He reached out & smoothen her creased forehead.

'Sshh... It's alright, love. Everything's going to be fine,' he whispered as he wiped the tears & sweat from her face.

She whimpered, breathing faster by the second then snapped her eyes open.

'Hey,' his boyfriend's anxious face was the first thing she saw through the dim light.

He helped her sit & affectionately tucked her messy hair behind her ear. It hadn't register on her head that Kyouya was there. She was still breathing hard like the world's fastest runner just challenged her for a match.

He stood to get some water but he was startled when a trembling hand stopped him.

'Don't...don't l-leave me,' she pleaded with her irresistible big brown eyes.

He held her hand. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he assured her. 'I'll just get you a glass of water, I'll be right back.'

Haruhi stared at the door where he disappeared & breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him came back with a glass of water.

He handed it to her which she gratefully drank. Her heart slowed back to its normal pace.

'Feeling better?' Kyouya sat back to her bed.

She just stared at him.

'Haruhi... Tell me what's the problem.' He inched towards her & softly combed his fingers through her tangled hair.

'Kyouya,' she whispered almost inaudible.

'What is it?'

She looked at him like it was for the last time. She took a shaky breath. 'Do you really love me?' She asked in a hushed voice.

Kyouya smiled & cupped her face. He looked at her deep in the eyes, 'Yes, very much. I love you more than anything else in the world.'

'You won't leave me?' She asked childishly, tears filling up her eyes.

'Why would I do that?' He frowned. Whatever running on her head was hard to guess.

'Because...because-' she hiccupped, 'because y-you won't gain anything from loving me,' her tears spilled out.

'Haruhi, listen to me,' he shook her a little to knock some sense in her. 'Merits & money are not important to me. Haruhi, you're a whole lot different from it. You're not a thing that I can choose from; you're a necessity to me.'

'I don't need anything else as long as you are by my side, do you understand?' He said in a voice that sounded like a melody

She nodded & cried harder. He hugged her & rubbed her back.

He sighed, he knew that bastard Kaze told her all that.

'I'm s-sorry! Kyouya-' she stammered.

'Ssshh, it's okay.' He soothed her.

'Sorry, I doubted you...' she finally said straight. She pulled away from him with red-rimmed eyes.

'Apology accepted,' he smiled at her, showing his brilliant teeth.

'I don't know why ever listened to that stupid guy,' she muttered, annoyed with herself.

He pinched her cheek, knowing that she was talking about Kaze. 'You should just listen to what I say, alright?'

She nodded & for the first since the beach, she smiled happily.

'There's my smile,' Kyouya said, pulling & crushing her into his hug.

The two stayed close to each other in silence, listening to their own breaths.

'Kyouya,' Haruhi whispered, nuzzling his neck.

'Hmm?'

'I love you...very, very, much,' she said in the same whisper & kissed his neck.

He leaned away to look Haruhi in the eyes, remembering what Hunny-senpai said. 'I love you too,' he caressed her flushed cheek. 'Please don't forget that, no matter what other people say.'

He moved closer to kiss her but something rang in his mind, 'oh & Hunny-senpai said you should eat cake to cheer you up.'

Haruhi laughed softly, 'will you eat cake with me?'

He shook his head & smiled alluringly, 'no, I don't like sweets. I'll have to give you this, instead,' he leaned slowly & kissed her on the lips.

That night, Kyouya didn't go home. He stayed with Haruhi on her bed, both sound asleep & knotted together under the blanket.

Normally, Ranka would throw a fit when he saw his darling daughter asleep with a guy on her bed. But today was different; seeing her having a peaceful sleep, he knew everything went well.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 1/29/12

* * *

><p>Hisashiburi minna! o(*u*)o<p>

I'm still alive & kicking, haha! I'm still having my practicum in a travel agency & I don't have much time to punch our PC's keyboard.

Anyway, I hope you like my updates! Thank you for reading my crappy story, I really appreciate it m(_ _)m

Ja, let's meet again some other time!


	14. Realization

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Realization<strong>

* * *

><p>After hours in the host club:<p>

'Let me go!' Haruhi tried to wriggle out of the clutches of the twins.

'Come on, Haruhi. You're not being fun anymore,' the twins said, keeping a firm grip on Haruhi & practically hogging the air out of her.

'I don't care! Let go, Hikaru! Kaoru!'

Kyouya glared at them. 'I'd appreciate it if you guys shut up,' he said coldly. He felt so annoyed he tried very hard not to get up & bang the heads of the two little devils on the solid floor.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had been acting strange (stranger than usual in his case). He had been in his corner, just watching his precious daughter getting harassed.

'What's wrong with Tono?' Hikaru asked, momentarily diverting his attention from Haruhi.

'He's kinda freaking me out,' Kaoru agreed, looking at the blonde idiot.

Haruhi seized the chance; escaping the music room faster than possible. She glanced at her boyfriend, mouthing, 'bye! Love you!' & dashed out.

'Hey!' The twins yelled, noticing their toy gone missing & bolted after her.

The door noisily cluttered close.

Kyouya sighed, wishing he could go home with Haruhi.

Can't be help... he turned back to his laptop, checking the stock market & their company's performances this week.

'Kyouya,' a lone voice said.

'What is it, Tamaki?' Something in his voice made him looked up from what he was doing.

Tamaki was leaning against the couch, staring at him like he was the hardest logic of all times.

'I think I'm...' he started.

'You think you're what? Idiot? Well, that's a surprise. You finally realized it,' he said nonchalantly.

Tamaki whined like a child, 'that's not it! I think-I think,' he stammered.

'Spit it out!' Kyouya had his full attention to his best friend. He had a hunch running in his mind; the way he was acting strange, the way he looked at Haruhi with such longing & the way he blushed around her..."He can't be," Kyouya thought, deepening his frown.

'I think...oh. No, nevermind,' Tamaki's face saddened. 'I'll be going now, see you tomorrow!' He picked up his things & left Kyouya alone.

'That idiot. Really troublesome!' He irritably closed his laptop. _So he finally realized his feelings for Haruhi,_ he thought as he left the darkened music room.

* * *

><p>Haruhi lazily picked up her ringing phone.<p>

'Hello?' she drew out her voice from within her throat.

_Hey, did you arrive safely at home?_ A familiar cool voice was heard.

'Yeah, though I had to kick the two out of my way. They can run like hell when they wanted to!' She complained.

She heard Kyouya chuckled.

'So...what's up? You're not calling just to ask me that, are you?'

_Actually, Tamaki stuttered out something to me,_ he informed.

'And?' She prompted.

He didn't continue He made his escape before I personally beat it out of him. But I sort of have a hunch about it & it's not really hard to guess, he said.

'Oh. What about your hunch?'

There was a muffled voice on Kyouya's line & she heard him say, _okay. I'll be going down in a minute._

_Sorry, Haruhi. I gotta go now. I'll meet you tomorrow after club hours, we'll talk about it, okay?_

'Yeah, fine. Bye, see you tomorrow,' Haruhi sighed.

_Bye. I love you._

'Love you too' & she dropped the line.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haruhi found a sleek black car parked in front of their apartment as she was on her way down the stairs.<p>

'Good morning,' Kyouya greeted her with a dazzling smile, not the usual cold, shadow king smile he showed to everyone. It was the smile exclusive only for her.

She smiled back sweetly, 'good morning.' & before she realized it, she gave him a peck on his cheek which made her flushed.

Kyouya chuckled at his girlfriend's action. 'I could get use to that,' he said, pulling her into a hug.

'Can I also have a kiss after school?'

'Eh?' You always have one.'

'I didn't get one yesterday,' he pointed out as he helped her get inside the car. He followed & sat comfortably beside her.

'Okay, then.' Supporting herself with her arms on the leather seat, she put a gentle kiss on his lips, earning a soft moan of surprise from him.

'There, happy now?' She pushed herself away, blushing.

'Almost,' he flashed his rare crooked smile, scooting close to her. He put his arms around her & pressed his lips again on hers.

'Hey, speaking of which, what did Tamaki-senpai tell you?' She asked when he let go of her lips. She unconsciously put her arms around Kyouya like the gestures were set automatically.

'I'd rather enjoy this moment than talk about that dumbass,' he held her tighter & she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Fine, let's just talk about this later,' she agreed.

They sat in silence all the way to school, contented in snuggling each other.

* * *

><p>'Ha~ru~hi~!'<p>

The twins greeted Haruhi as she entered the music room. They tackled her in a crushing hug & swung her around (like they didn't see her in the class).

'Put me down!'

'Hey! Stop it, you horrible twins!' Tamaki peeled them off from Haruhi in an instant.

They stopped abruptly, staring at their king like they were petrified. Even Kyouya looked at him.

'Wow,' Kaoru said, leaning against his twin.

'& his back to normal again,' Hikaru smiled.

'No... I mean, he didn't call her 'daughter',' Kaoru said suspiciously.

'Oh.'

'Are you alright, Haruhi?' Tamaki said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders & leveling his height to her.

Haruhi stared at him curiously too. 'I think I'm fine.' She slowly shunned away from him. She could feel something different from the way he looked at her.

She risked a nervous glance at Kyouya, who looked at her knowingly.

_This is bad... _she thought grimly.

'Tono, we want to play!' The twins yelled at once, trying to distract the blonde from staring at Haruhi.

'Huh?' He snapped back to reality, 'yeah? Sure, go on.' Then he took Haruhi's hand, much to everyone's surprise.

'Haruhi, let's talk. There's something I want to tell you,' he pulled her out the door; leaving the other three members staring at the closing door.

'Do you think he finally realized it?' Hikaru wondered out loud. If that was the case, then surely, he got no chance to Haruhi anymore.

'Yes,' Kyouya sighed. He closed his laptop & stood. 'He said something to me the other day. From the way he was stuttering & blushing, I'm sure he knew it already.'

Kaoru put a symphathetic hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kyouya looked out the window. _This is going to be difficult,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>'Senpai, where are we going? Senpai!' Haruhi yanked her hand from Tamaki's grip as they ran.<p>

He stopped dead at his track & turned to face her.

They ran all the way from the music room to the courtyard. They grasped air for a minute.

'Haruhi...' he said, stupidly blushing.

'Yeah?' Her heart pounded from running but now, she felt it doubling its pace at Tamaki's rarely serious face.

'I don't know how to tell you this but,' he took a deep breath. 'When I look at you, I felt something stirring inside me & I thought it was fatherly affection. But I realized it wasn't. Haruhi, I realized that it was because I love you. In a romantic way.'

Her mouth hung open. She was used to hearing those words from Kyouya but it felt strange hearing those from Tamaki. She stared at him comprehendingly.

Maybe if she & Kyouya were not dating, she was probably rummaging into the dictionary for its meaning. But Kyouya taught her what love is & showed it to her. Her face molded into a sad feature as she realized that she had to break his heart.

'T-tamaki-senpai, you know I love you too b-but...' she racked her brain for excuse. She knew she couldn't possibly say that she's in love with Kyouya, at least not now.

'But it's not enough. You're my friend & I don't think that will change. I'm sorry!' Before she dashed away, his devastated face was all she could see.

* * *

><p>Haruhi managed it back to the club without crying all the way. She felt so bad about turning him down, not that she got any feelings for him or anything. She just didn't feel right about. She felt like she did something really horrible. Almost like committing a murder.<p>

It was quiet inside the club. The twins already gone home (with Kyouya's promise that he will update them on Tamaki's conversation with Haruhi).

Kyouya was sitting on couch. He looked up as she stood there, on the verge of crying.

She bit her lip as her eyes stung & her vision blurred.

'Haruhi, what's wrong?' In a flash, Kyouya was in front of her with open arms.

Her tears spilled & she willingly gave herself in his arms. She cried on his chest.

Kyouya didn't say anything. He simply soothed her by gently rubbing her back.

When she calmed down to sobs, he asked in a mellow voice, 'what happened? What did he say?'

'H-he confessed to me but I-I turned him down,' she said between sobs.

'Then why are you crying? Are you regretting that you turned him down?' Kyouya teased.

'That's not it!' He was surprised when Haruhi hit him on the stomach. Hard.

'I feel so guilty about this. I mean, I turned him down & date his best friend!' She almost yelled.

'It's not your fault you're in love with me, not with him. Besides, we started dating long before he even realized he love you,' he explained patiently, keeping his arms locked around her.

'Yeah...but still, I feel like I would ruin your friendship with him,' she hung her head.

'Don't worry it.' He lifted her chin & gazed into her eyes. 'What Tamaki & I have will never change; stop thinking like you're the villain here, alright?'

She nodded uncertainly. She put her arms around her boyfriend, finding comfort in nuzzling his neck.

'I'm scared of what will Tamaki-senpai do if he found out about us. I don't want things to change between you & him,' she whispered.

He tightened his hug on her, 'I'm sure Tamaki will understand. If he really loves you, he will let go of you.'

'I really hope so,' she sighed.

He loosened his grip on her & kissed her on the temple...down to her cheek then his lips found hers.

She kissed back, gripping his hair in pleasure.

'What in the goddamn world are you two doing?'

A voice boomed on the doorway, startling the couple. They pulled away abruptly & slowly (dreadfully) looked back at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED: <strong>2/3/12

* * *

><p>Hai! It's me! It's me! Yes, I'm still alive, hahaha! What a miracle ...<p>

Sorry for not updating (シ_ _)シ

I've been very busy these past months, I had my OJT in a travel agency & airline reservations training but hey, don't think I'm old! I'm still a cute teenager. Well, I just finished them all (with flying colors!), so my vacation starts a week before schools starts (¬_¬) Lots of fun, huh?

Anyway, here's another chapter. Thank you for reading & to those who put my stories in their favorites & story alerts, a thousand tons of thank you from the bottom of my hypothalamus! (＾▽＾) You guys are the best, ARIGATOU!


	15. What The Hell!

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: What The Hell-?<strong>

* * *

><p>'K-Kaoru?' Haruhi stammered.<p>

Kaoru was standing by the door. His jaw dropped to floor & his eyes could pop out of its sockets any moment now.

The two parties stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

'Haruhi... K-Kyouya-senpai, what-why? What's-' Kaoru broke the deafening silence, barely choking out his words. He turned into a scary color of icy pale & his tongue was as stiff as a concrete wall.

When he came back to the club room to get his forgotten cellphone, he thought Haruhi & Tamaki got things settled down pretty fast, seeing them kissing like that.

But he got confused as hell when he realized that the blonde hair & idiotic aura was missing.

Instead, he saw a raven-haired guy with eyeglasses who looked terribly familiar.

_No way. Definitely no way in hell! _His mind screamed as he saw Kyouya, the shadow king, kissing Haruhi, the girl their Tono love. What surprised him even more was it seemed that she enjoyed it, watching in horror as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

'You,' he growled, glaring directly at Kyouya.

'Kaoru!' Haruhi shouted in alarm, putting herself as a barrier between Kaoru & Kyouya.

'Stay out of this, Haruhi,' Kaoru warned.

'I will not just stand here & watch you two kill each other!' She yelled.

'Kyouya-senpai, you one sick of a bastard!' Kaoru ignored her, advancing on him.

Kyouya remained silent, trying to figure out how to calm him down & talk to him decently without getting at each other's throat.

'Kaoru, stop it!'

'What's wrong with you, Haruhi? Why did you let this guy take advantage on you?' He turned to her. It wasn't clear to him as to why Kyouya kissed her but all he knew that it was wrong.

'Nothing's wrong with me!' She snapped back. Kyouya carefully put a hand on her, preventing her to do something she would regret later.

She sighed. '& there's nothing wrong with kissing my boyfriend,' she added, staring directly into Kaoru's eyes.

'Boyfriend?' He looked like he was strangled. His face shifted from surprised to confuse to disbelief.

'Kaoru, why don't you sit down first? We'll talk, okay?' Kyouya said calmly.

The couple sat on opposite couch across from Kaoru. Haruhi nervously fidgeted; Kyouya held her hand firmly.

'What boyfriend are you talking about?' Kaoru glared at them like his eyes could shoot out beams of laser.

'Listen, what you heard from Haruhi is right. I'm her boyfriend; she's my girlfriend. End of story. If you have any complaints, then go to your town's police department,' Kyouya said bluntly.

'Kyouya!' Haruhi scowled at him.

'What? He saw us kissing, there's no point of hiding it.'

'I know but we should explain it more formally,' she said. She then turned to Kaoru who was as still as a doornail.

'Kaoru-'

'How long have you been hiding this from us?' Kaoru asked, almost like in a robotic voice.

'Since the Ouran Fair,' they answered simultaneously.

'WHAT?' He stood in outrage.

Haruhi flinched but Kyouya just pushed his eyeglasses to his nose. He knew this was coming.

'That's like more than a year ago! How could you possibly-'

'We know. Believe it or not, we're not planning to hide this for so long but things just didn't go the way we want to, that's why until now...it should remain secret,' Kyouya gave him his infamous 1st demon smile. Indicating that he better keep his mouth shut or he'll face his creator in no time.

'What about your father, Kyouya-senpai? If he knows about it, you're dead meat,' Kaoru said seriously. He knew his father would disapprove of having a commoner for a girlfriend.

'My dad met Haruhi for a couple of times & he's perfectly well-informed about us. Oh, of course, he approved or else, both Haruhi & I shouldn't exist by now,' Kyouya said coolly.

'What about Ranka-san?'

'Everything's alright with him,' Haruhi said.

'Damn it!' He cursed. 'Is it just us who doesn't know anything?' He plopped down on the couch again.

'Well, since you know already, it's down to two,' Haruhi informed him.

'What two?' Kaoru asked exasperatedly.

'Your brother & Tamaki-senpai,' she answered.

Silence...

'Hikaru was right,' he murmured afterwards. 'He had suspicions about the two of going out together but he brushed it off when you said you weren't,' he looked at Haruhi.

She felt her cheeks flushed, 'y-you know what happened with me & Hikaru?'

'What do you mean?' His eyebrows furrowed.

'Ah, nevermind. Yeah, I remembered him asking me before Kyouya & Tamaki-senpai went back from France,' she told him almost 1/4 of the whole truth. She was sure that Kaoru would be very angry with his twin if he learned about what he did to her.

'Hunny-senpai & Mori-senpai are into the secret too,' Kyouya said.

'Why? Why is it that you told them & you still keep it from us? You are so unfair!' He whined.

'It wasn't like we choose to tell him personally. Hunny-senpai caught us doing the same thing you saw, during the commoners' festival.'

The silence helped Kaoru absorb everything.

'Hey...' he widened his eyes as some realization hit him. 'What about Tono? You still haven't told him, have you?'

Haruhi shook her head sadly.

His eyes darted from Kyouya to her. 'You two are in serious trouble,' he muttered.

'Yes, that's why you have to keep it to yourself, Kaoru. Please, promise us,' Haruhi pleaded.

Kaoru thought for a moment. 'Are you happy with Kyouya-senpai, Haruhi?'

She was surprised with the seriousness of his voice. She glanced at Kyouya.

'Yes, Kaoru, I love him very much,' she blushed.

'Why? Why did you choose him over Hikaru or even Tamaki-senpai?' he whispered.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, _he better say the right words or he'll be rocketing towards hell._

'There are things you wouldn't understand. I love Hikaru & Tamaki-senpai as well but I can't imagine myself without Kyouya, let's just leave it that way.' Her voice trembled like she just remembered a terrifying memory.

'Kyouya-senpai,' he turned to the shadow king. 'You're not after any merits, are you?'

'What could I possibly gain from her, Kaoru? & do you think I'd date her for more than a year now if I'm after the merits?' He scoffed. 'You don't know what we've been through so rest assured I will not let it go to waste. & just so you know, I love her more than my own life. Any more questions?'

Kaoru stared at him; he hadn't seen him looking deadly serious, much more say those words.

Haruhi smiled, blushing deeper as she heard what Kyouya said.

Kaoru watched them closely like he was looking for a hole that could jeopardize their relationship. Not that he got any intention of ruining it, he just wanted to make sure everything between them was set on a stone. He wouldn't want to see Haruhi sad & broken. He also felt the same way with Kyouya. "He will be colder than usual if that happens," he thought.

As much as he hated admitting it, he felt happy for them. He was surprised at his sudden change of side. He was supposed to support Hikaru but now, seeing how Haruhi blushed & smiled happily...seeing how their shadow king changed his aura from cold to comfortable warm, he had no right to stop them.

'Fine, I'll _try_ to keep this but I can't promise. You know how Hikaru can see through me.'

The two sighed in relief.

'Thank you, Kaoru,' Haruhi beamed to him.

'I just hope Hikaru & that blonde dumbass can handle this. When are you planning to tell them, anyway?'

The question caught them off guard. They hadn't actually figured out when & how to tell them.

'We'll see,' Kyouya answered.

Kaoru leaned back on the couch, shaking his head. 'I still can't believe that you two are dating. You're so good at hiding it around us. No one would ever think something's going on with you two, well at least Hikaru just gotten paranoid that's why he thought about it. But apparently, you're not good at controlling yourselves,' he giggled, referring to the little scene he saw.

'Shut up!' Kyouya threw the cushion pillow at him while Haruhi turned tomato red.

'Say, did you two do _it_ already?' Kaoru asked, sitting forward in anticipation.

Haruhi frowned, 'what do you mean?'

But Kyouya knew what he meant. He growled & he was ready to launch the little devil as a cannon ball.

He laughed out loud. 'I'm just kidding!' He snickered.

'Get out of here right now or you won't see the next sunrise,' he threatened.

'Okay, fine!' Kaoru heaved himself off the couch, chuckling like crazy.

'Kaoru,' Haruhi called.

He turned back, 'yeah?'

'Thank you,' she said sincerely. 'And we're sorry we kept this too long. I hope you understand us.'

He smiled back at the couple, 'it's alright, as long as I can see you two happy. Take care of each other & I'm sorry I interrupted your kissing session,' he cracked a laughter & before Kyouya could stand to kick him out, he saved his butt by running away.

'Do you think he'll keep his mouth shut?' Haruhi asked when the door slammed close.

'Yes. I know Kaoru, he's not as senseless as his brother. He knows how serious things are, we don't have to worry about him,' he put his arms around her again & planted a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded.

'So...shall we continue where we left off?'

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/4/12

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

natsu_no_sora desu :)

Hai, sorry Scotty1609! It wasn't Tama-chan, hehe! It was Kaoru ^_^

Anyways, thanks for dropping a comment! Oh, & of course to Anna G, Pheonix31, tristry, DarkRavie. etc.. to everyone reading this, a million thanks to you. You guys make me feel like I'm a true writer, hahaha!

As for the next update... I'm not sure when, I'm still looking for my copy of chapter 14. I forgot where I put it [because our PC's divided into 2 operating system, sort of like 2 PC in 1 but its both windows 7 ultimate (don't ask how it happened, my dad is a computer whiz) & we have like, 7 hard disks. Believe me, I'm lost in our own computer -_-) I hope I'll find it soon!

Ja, I'm off to the labyrinth of our PC... *whisper* got to find it, got to find, got to find it *whisper*


	16. The Runaways

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: The Runaways<strong>

* * *

><p>'Mom...'<p>

'Yes, dad?'

'Haruhi turned me down,' Tamaki's voice was like coming from the depths of the deepest cave in the world.

Kyouya sighed.

'I love her so much but I guess I was too late,' he added.

'Why do you think so?' Kyouya asked.

'Because... I think she's in love with somebody else,' he answered, looking out to the setting sun as he leaned on the window.

'Tamaki, what if...she's in love with someone else _in the club_? What will you do?' He closed his laptop & walked over the window.

'I don't have an answer for that. But I won't lose to that someone. Maybe, someday somehow, I can win Haruhi over him,' he said.

Kyouya crossed his arms across his chest & leaned on the opposite glass panel from his best friend.

_I'm sorry, Tamaki. Haruhi is already mine & I don't plan on giving up on her, either._

* * *

><p>'Ne, ne, Haru-chan? Your birthday is coming up next week, right?' Hunny-senpai poked his cake &amp; popped it into his mouth.<p>

Haruhi thought for a second, 'come to think of it...time really do fly, it's already February. Yes, my birthday's coming soon.'

The twins & Tamaki perked up.

'We should plan a huge birthday party for her!' Tamaki declared.

Part of Haruhi was glad that he was back to normal but the bigger part of her was annoyed that he was back to his normal stupid idiotic state. She wished he could be a little more depressed about getting dump. But apparently, the word 'depress' wasn't included in his dictionary.

'I appreciate the thought, Senpai. But I prefer to sit home & let my birthday pass, I don't really like having party, you know that,' she said.

'Oh, come on, Haruhi! You only got to celebrate your birthday once a year,' they whined.

'Yes, you're lucky to celebrate your birthday every year while I wait every 4 years to eat my birthday cake,' Hunny-senpai pouted.

'You're always eating cake, Hunny-senpai,' Haruhi pointed out.

'But still...cakes are much more delicious when it's your birthday,' he insisted.

'We should order a huge birthday cake for her,' she heard Tamaki say.

'We'll design her gown! With expensive sequences,' the twins cheered.

'Hey!' Haruhi protested. 'Who said I'll be wearing gown? & Senpai, I don't like the way you said 'huge birthday cake'. I don't need those.'

'Where do you want to celebrate it?' Kyouya's phone was ready to dial.

'Kyouya-senpai!' Haruhi looked at him in horror. She widened her eyes at him & mouthed, 'don't you dare...'

'Alright! The shadow king approves,' Kaoru clapped his hands.

'Yeey! More birthday cakes!' Hunny-senpai jumped up & down on his sit.

'Please, guys! I don't need-'

'In Sophie Hotel; the chefs are great there,' Tamaki interrupted what Haruhi was about to say.

Nerves popped out & Haruhi shrieked, 'HOLD IT!'

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

She exhaled sharply, 'fine! If you want to celebrate it so badly then go ahead. But I'm not going to wear gown or eat a huge birthday cake or celebrate in a hotel!'

* * *

><p>'You look so cute, Haruhi. It suits you perfectly,' the twin said as she wore the pastel pink cocktail dress that especially they made just for her.<p>

It was halter style with a lot of glittering flower designs & frilly skirt that danced around as she moved.

'Seriously, guys,' she said exasperatedly. 'Why are you making such a big fuss about my birthday?'

The twins shrugged, 'we're used to celebrating even the smallest events of our lives in a huge bash.'

Haruhi managed to downsize the party to a cocktail dress, a medium-sized strawberry-vanilla cake & venue in the form of Tamaki's garden in the 2nd mansion.

Of course, it took A LOT of her effort to do that; especially if your boyfriend decided to join the ride.

Only the host club, the 2nd mansion's servants (which was 20 in total) & Antoinette were there, no other guests.

_Knock, knock_

The door opened & Kyouya peaked inside. His eyes gazed upon Haruhi in amazement.

'Kyouya-senpai?' Hikaru knocked him out of trance.

He blinked, 'Tamaki's worried. He's been throwing a fit down there, wondering what's taking you so long.'

'We're ready. We'll be down there in a few,' Hikaru said. But Kaoru had other ideas; he pushed his brother out the room, smirking at Kyouya.

'We're done! Kyouya-senpai, please escort her down. I'm parched, Hikaru! Let's go down to get some drink,' he pushed Hikaru despite his protests. He slammed the door shut & dragged his twin down to the garden.

_Will they ever show up later?_ Kaoru thought mischievously as he recall how Kyouya looked at Haruhi.

* * *

><p>In the dressing room, Haruhi was blushing furiously.<p>

'W-what?' She asked as Kyouya stared at her as if he was trying to melt her.

'You look so pretty in that dress, Haruhi,' he said, taking her hand in his.

'T-thanks, I guess,' she whispered.

Kyouya laughed, 'you're too cute when you're blushing like that.'

'Shut up,' she shoved him playfully.

'Oh, by the way, happy birthday.' He leaned down & kissed her.

'You got lipstick on your lips,' Haruhi giggled when pulled apart. She tapped his lips with a smudge of pink. She pulled out some tissue paper & wiped his lips.

'Thanks,' he smiled. 'Come on, we don't want some idiotic blonde barging in here if we're not out in less than 20 seconds.' He took her hand & put it around his arm.

'Try not to fall,' he teased, seeing how she gotten tall in her 4-inch heels.

'You'll catch me if I tripped,' she said confidently.

Kyouya smiled & nodded, 'for sure.'

* * *

><p>Haruhi danced with everyone, including Antoinette. The hyper dog was the same as his master; they both had an endless supply of energy.<p>

She had to admit, she had a lot of fun. Even though Tamaki tried to advance on her many times & Hikaru kept on hogging her away from his Tono. Kaoru enjoyed glancing a teasing look at her boyfriend, who nearly smashed Kaoru's face on the cake.

'Excuse yourself to go to the bathroom & Kyouya will take you from there,' Mori-senpai whispered to her when it was her turn to dance with him.

'Excuse me?' Her eyes widen in surprise.

'Just do it or you won't get out of here alive,' his voice was, as Haruhi put it, scarier than Kyouya when he's in shadow king mode.

'Uh, yeah...' she frowned uncertainly.

After the dance, she walked over to the table & joined the rest of the club.

Her eyes wondered around, looking for Kyouya.

'Kyouya-senpai got a call from his father, demanding him to go to a very important meeting,' Kaoru said to her, trying hard to hide his smirk.

_He's on the secret now & he's enjoying it_, Haruhi held her eyes from rolling.

Hikaru nodded, 'we'll be taking you home after this. Don't worry; we'll never leave you here alone with some perverted blonde idiot.'

'Hey! That's not a good thing to say, Hikaru! & I'm not perverted!' Tamaki's engine roared once again.

Haruhi smiled at their usual rants.

'Guys, excuse me for a while,' she gathered her purse & pointed to the mansion; 'Bathroom.'

'Akira-chan, please accompany her,' Tamaki turned to his young servant with a smile.

'No need, Tamaki-senpai! I'll be fine, I know the way. I'll be back,' she crossed her finger & escaped to the mansion.

Hunny-senpai & Kaoru looked at each other, understanding passed between them & both sneered.

* * *

><p>'Kyouya?' Haruhi whispered once she was safe inside.<p>

'You're late,' a velvety voice said behind her.

She gasped, whirling around to face Kyouya. 'Don't scare me like that!'

He chuckled, 'sorry.'

Intertwining his hand with her, he dragged her towards the door & out into the front yard.

'Is this your so-called important meeting with your father?' She struggled to keep up with him in high heels.

He smirked & squeezed her hand in reply.

A red convertible Porsche was waiting outside the mansion.

Kyouya turned off its alarm from the keys in his hand.

'What's all this?' Haruhi asked incredulously.

Instead of answering, he opened the passenger side door & held it open for her.

'You're driving?' She looked at him with new amazement. She never thought Kyouya could drive.

'What? You think I've depend my whole life to my drivers? Having them around doesn't mean I'm incapable of driving.'

'Damn rich bastard,' Haruhi muttered as she stepped inside the car.

Kyouya slammed the door shut & quickly made his way to the driver's seat.

He started the engine, smirking as looked at Haruhi's uncertain face. He held her cold hand & snuck away (with the celebrant) from the ridiculous birthday party.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/5/12

* * *

><p>Mitsuketa! Wow, I found this in my bluetooth folder, I wonder how it got there? Hehehe..<p>

I updated! Everyone who read this, reviewed & to those who add my story in their favorites & story alerts, thank you so much! though I'm so lousy at describing scenes [& I hope you get the same picture that I imagined], I got a lot of grammatical & spelling mistakes, you still read this. Really, guys...I'm so grateful to you all, HONTO NI ARIGATOU!

so, as my readers & critics... what can you say about this chapter? it may not be what you've expected but this chapter is the start of the...uhm, funny drama!

[by the way, is there such thing as funny drama? hahahaha, well, judge it since you're the one who read this! XD]

please continue to support me!

natsu_no_sora desu, ja ne!


	17. I See The Lights

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: I See The Lights<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched Kyouya in fascination as he expertly swerved the expensive car through the traffic with one hand while he held hers on the other.<p>

'What?' Kyouya glanced at her, curling his lips into a sly smile.

She blinked & heat crept on her face.

'N-nothing!' She stammered out, looking away.

'You're blushing,' he noticed despite the darkness inside the car.

She pouted, hating the way her body acted when she's with Kyouya.

'It's just that...you look so cool,' she gave him a sheepish smile.

Kyouya laughed & kissed her knuckles.

'Where are we going, anyway?' They were speeding past the city & approaching the outskirts of the town.

'You'll see,' he answered.

* * *

><p>It took them more or less 3 hours before Kyouya stepped on the break.<p>

He went to Haruhi's side & opened the door for her. She stared in awe when she found herself looking out into the vast open sea from the top view of the cliff where they parked.

The wind was mildly blowing but it sent chills down her bare back. The moon & stars twinkled together in the sky, no hint of brewing clouds anywhere. It was a perfect starry night.

The ocean gave off a rhythmic watery sound & salty fragrance.

Just as her eyes widen in amazement, a flickering light flew from below; followed by another, then another; until hundreds of floating lanterns illuminated the night sky.

'Wow...' she mumbled in awe-struck voice.

'Happy birthday, sweetheart.' Hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to warmth & Kyouya's chin was on her shoulder.

'You did all this?' She asked, knotting her hands together with his. She was so touched she didn't know what else to say.

'Partly, yes. I got help from some people. Do you like it?' He whispered back to her.

'It's so amazing, I love it! Thank you, Kyouya!' She turned to him & flung her arms around his neck in a big hug.

Kyouya smiled, squeezing her tighter to his body.

'I'm glad you like it,' he murmured.

'I didn't know my boyfriend can be so sweet,' she teased.

'Only to you,' he held her face & smiled so charmingly, making her heart pound.

'Thank you so much,' she pushed herself up to press her lips on his.

He tightly held her petite body & responded to her kiss. Not caring if somebody sees them, not caring about anything else in the world but his girlfriend in his arms.

He tilted his head to gain much better access to her mouth. She tasted like strawberry & vanilla, making him craved for more.

She moaned softly as he deepened their kiss; tracing his tongue along her lips & biting it. It became fiercer as if it was their last. She could feel her face burning; she wanted nothing more but to continue.

They wouldn't have to stop if it weren't for their screaming lungs.

They pulled apart ever so slightly; noses still bumping on each other's; lips still brushing together; both flushed red & panting.

She had her arms over his shoulder, barely wanting to move. His right hand was on the crook of her neck while the other was placed on her back, gently caressing it.

The floating lanterns were high above the ocean. It reflected on it so beautifully.

Haruhi shivered as the wind picked up. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with her dress & her feet were aching from wearing such high heels.

'Are you tired?' Kyouya asked; seeing her stretched her stiff foot.

'A little,' she admitted. 'My feet are aching & this dress started to itch.'

'Do you want to rest? We could go back down now,' he suggested.

'Let's just watch the lanterns for a bit longer,' she said.

The couple sat on the hood of the Porsche with Haruhi resting her head on Kyouya's lap while he affectionately brushed a stray lock of hair away from her peaceful face.

They didn't know how much time had passed but when Kyouya saw how his girlfriend's eyes fluttered; he swiftly swept her in his arms.

'Hey!' Haruhi gasped in surprise.

'Time for my princess to sleep,' he settled her down on the passenger seat & planted a kiss on her cheek before closing the door.

He smiled at her drooping eyelids when he got to the driver's seat.

'Sleep,' he ordered. 'I'll wake you up when we're there.'

'Where's 'there'?' She mumbled sleepily. But before Kyouya could answer, she already fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyouya decided to rest for the night. He thought Haruhi ought to have a goodnight sleep. He stopped by the luxury hotel resort along the way back to the city.<p>

'Haruhi,' he shook her gently.

She stirred & opened her eyes, 'Kyouya?' She was quite disoriented until she remembered the previous events.

'Where are we?' She asked, looking around the unfamiliar place.

'We're in Rijjah Hotel, about 3 hours away from Tokyo. I think we should rest here for the night,' Kyouya explained as he unlocked her seatbelt & helped her outside.

She stumbled her way towards the lobby, eyes barely open in drowsiness. Kyouya held her by the arm & waist, keeping her steady.

The hotel staffs & other guests watched them, probably thinking what do the young couple doing in a hotel at almost midnight with a drunk-looking girl.

Finally, they managed to reach their hotel room without much trouble.

Haruhi plopped down on the bed. She couldn't even remove her stupid sandals off her own feet that Kyouya took pity & unlatched it for her. He also gave a small massage that felt wonderful to her aching feet.

'Why don't you change your dress? I got some of your spare clothes from Kaoru,' he handed her a paper bag & helped her off the bed.

She followed like an automaton which Kyouya find so amusing.

When she got out of the bathroom, she was wearing a matching silk pajamas, make-up washed away & hair clips gone. Her eyes were bloodshot in tiredness.

'Here,' he yanked the comforter off the bed. 'You can rest better.'

Haruhi eyed the bed suspiciously through half-closed eyes, making him laugh.

'Oh, come on, Haruhi. It's not like I'm going to do something to you. We'd slept together countless times,' he pointed out.

'I know. Goodnight, Kyo-chan,' she said almost gibberish & did what she was told. Before her head could hit the pillow, she was sleeping.

Kyouya chuckled, 'Kyo-chan? Never heard that before.'

He removed his specs & took his time in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Drying his damp hair with a towel, he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed but still tired. His eyes lingered over Haruhi who was in a deep sleep.<p>

He sat beside her & watched her like she was the top grossing movie of all time. He touched her cheek with his finger, feeling her soft, fair skin. He traced her eyebrows & eyelids, drawing imaginary shapes on them...down to her nose, her lips & chin.

'Hmm, Kyou...ya,' he heard him mumbled. He couldn't help but smile; even in her dreams, he was there. He leaned down, nuzzled his nose on hers, inhaling her sweet, innocent fragrance.

'Goodnight, Haruhi,' he said & pecked her on the lips.

He lay beside her, gently pulling her closer to him & wrapped his arm round her waist. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as Haruhi snuggled up on him like a child & clung on to his hand.

'Love you...' she said clearly but still asleep.

Kyouya chuckled. 'I know. I love you too,' he whispered. He stroked her hair, trying hard not think of the upcoming future.

He wanted to stay with Haruhi like this but there were still hurdles along their way; the secret & making their friends understand. He hoped things would go smoothly for his girlfriend's sake. He just couldn't stand it if he sees her sad.

He sighed; thinking about the future isn't always the best. He brushed away his thoughts & focused on the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms & he drifted to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/5/12

* * *

><p>Ohayo, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Minna-sama!<p>

natsu_no_sora desu! Hmm, I think my pen name doesn't go well with our country's current season, I'm so sad .

Hai, so another chapter update! I hope you like it even though there's a LOT of OOCness. But, hey! We want some lovey-dovey scene right? XD

Anyway, I misplace my comment in the other chapter & I ended up giving you a spoiler, sorry about that. Ja, tonikaku, I'll put it again here...the floating lantern claptrap, i'm absolutely, definitely sure you know where i got the idea, right? if not...then its not my problem anymore, hehe!

Hmmm, what else is there? Ah! Right, the Rijjah Hotel! It' our hotel, we owned it...in our minds, hahahaha! Yep, it only exists in my & friends' brains. But someday, we'll build it on a solid land & solid reality, please support us! LOL

Yep, that's about it! I'm sorry to blubber so much.

I hope you like it & again, a million thanks to all of you!


	18. Sneaky

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: Sneaky<strong>

* * *

><p>'Kyouya-senpai, congratulations!' Kaoru greeted him mischievously when he entered the music room along with Hikaru.<p>

'What do you mean?' He eyed him suspiciously.

He bent down to the shadow king's ear & whispered, 'for scoring a night with her...'

Kyouya could melt the whole Antarctica continent as he flashed fireballs straight from the depths of Hades' underworld through his eyes.

'Kaoru...' he growled.

The devil twin just laughed his head off.

'Hey, what are you two talking about?' Hikaru asked.

Kyouya glared at Kaoru one last time, mouthed 'shut up' & went back to typing on his laptop.

'Nothing,' Kaoru steered his brother away from Kyouya. 'It's better to get a safe distance from the shadow king.'

'What's wrong with Tono?' Hikaru asked instead, noticing him sulking in the corner with Haruhi poking his back, murmuring something.

'He's been like that since the party & Haruhi is trying to persuade him to get his life back,' Kaoru said.

Haruhi already apologized to the twins (to Hikaru, actually) that morning before the class started for ditching her party. Thankfully, Hikaru accepted her humble apology unlike the certain blonde who kept on cultivating mushrooms in the club room.

'Tamaki-senpai, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again,' Haruhi said as sweetly as she could.

'I was so worried back there,' she heard him muttered, poking the wall with his index finger.

She sighed exasperatedly, 'come on, Senpai. I'll do anything just forgive me.'

At those words, Tamaki perked up & Haruhi suddenly felt nervous. Whatever idea brewing in his mind wouldn't be nice; she shouldn't have said that.

'Anything?' Tamaki gave her a large, puppy dog eyes.

'As long as it's sane,' she said sternly.

She was startled when Tamaki jumped & yelled, 'YOSH!'

'Your sudden mood swings can throw me off, Senpai,' Haruhi commented.

'Alright! Haruhi, I'll forgive you if'- he held out his finger to her- 'you let us have a kotatsu in your house.'

'But senpai! It's already spring.' Haruhi almost whined.

'Then I won't talk to you,' he squatted down & went back on tending his mushrooms

'Alright, alright! We'll have kotatsu in our house!'

Tamaki sparkled in an instant & the twins cheered while the couple secretly glanced at each other. It hasn't even started yet but they already felt tired to the bone.

* * *

><p>'I shouldn't have said anything!' Haruhi was still mad at herself. She stomped her way to the apartment building, followed by Kyouya.<p>

'It's going to be fine, trust me. Besides, it's just for a dinner,' he tried to make her feel better.

She sighed & faced him, _'fine'_ is not the word to describe Tamaki-senpai, not to mention the twins.'

Kyouya swept her hair behind her ear & kissed her forehead. 'Better rest for now; don't think about it too much.'

She nodded, 'I'll try. Goodnight, Kyouya.'

'Yeah, goodnight.'

He made sure her door was locked before leaving then he walked back to the waiting car & drove to their mansion.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was extra giddy when Friday night came; the twins were grinning ear to ear; Haruhi was crest-fallen &amp; Kyouya watched them with amusement.<p>

They were in Tamaki's limo, driving off to Haruhi's place. Hunny-senpai & Mori-senpai were also invited but they rode on their car.

'What are you serving for tonight, Haruhi?' The twins poked her cheek.

'Since we're having kotatsu, I thought hot pot would be good & some side dishes,' she answered.

'What about some fancy tuna?'

She glared at them. 'They're not selling those in the supermarket. Damn rich bastards,' she breathed.

After a short drive, they arrived at Fujioka residence. As usual, they made unnecessary comments on everything their eyes laid on.

'Will you guys ever shut your mouth?' Haruhi said irritably. She left the guys in the living room to go in her bedroom & changed into casual clothes; taking off her uniform helped her breathe some much-needed patience.

When she got back, they were all seated around the kotatsu. They looked at her like they were hungry children, waiting for her laid out the food.

She sighed. She went to the kitchen without uttering a word & started pulling the things they needed for a hot pot.

She unintentionally sat beside Kyouya which made Hunny-senpai giggle & Kaoru smirked.

'What?' Kyouya asked.

'Nothing,' the cute little host & the other twin said simultaneously.

'Wow... It looks delicious!' Tamaki's eyes glittered with delight as Haruhi finished the hot pot. He continued to sparkle while he ate. The other hosts ate as well, complementing her cooking.

'Because of this sumptuous dinner, I forgive you for sneaking out,' Tamaki said, beaming at her.

'Thank you, Tamaki-senpai,' she smiled. Then everyone was surprised when Tamaki leaned over the table & kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

Kaoru & Hunny-senpai gasped as they nervously glance at Kyouya, who watched the little scene in front of his eyes with bored expression. But his insides were forming a hell of momentum to throw the stupid pervert out the window.

'Y-yeah, uhm-' Haruhi pulled away from him, cheeks burning.

'Hey! Stop that, you dirty, perverted idiot!' Hikaru yanked him by his uniform & he thudded on his butt painfully.

'Ow! Hey, I'm not perverted! I just kissed her cheek! In France, it's merely a-'

'Well, you aren't in France so behave yourself according to Japanese traditions,' Kaoru said. He wanted to say, _behave yourself or you'll be swimming in the hot pot with the sliced meat, you dumb head!_ but he thought better for his own good.

'Uh, it's okay...just don't do it again,' Haruhi mumbled.

'Can't we eat in silence?' Kyouya spoke up in his colder-than-usual voice & everyone closed their mouths.

After dinner, Hunny-senpai started throwing tantrums when Haruhi served the dessert because it wasn't a cake.

'Okay, okay!' Haruhi sighed in defeat. 'I'll buy you a cake, Hunny-senpai. But not the expensive one, alright?'

'I don't care how much it costs, I still want my cake!' He whined.

'Hunny-senpai, we'll buy you a lot of cake on the way home,' Hikaru offered.

'We'll go to Baskin Robbins then we'll eat there as long as you like, how's that sound?' Tamaki asked.

'No! I want my cake NOW!' He insisted, becoming dangerously scary as he pounded the table.

'It's okay, I'll go now.' She picked up her purse & breathed out heavily as soon as she stepped out.

'What is it?' A whisper reached her ear. She looked up & saw her boyfriend leaning on the railing of the stairs & looking so cool with his hands both in pockets.

She blinked, pushing away from her trance. 'Uhm, Hunny-senpai's throwing a fit because there's no cake in sight.'

Kyouya chuckled.

'So I'm going to buy him in the supermarket, wanna come with me?'

'Sure.'

As they walked away from the house, the two secret agents watched them go & giggled at each other.

'What are you giggling at?' Hikaru demanded as he peaked between Hunny-senpai & his brother.

'Nothing. It's not good for your health,' Kaoru playfully covered Hikaru's eyes.

'Hey, guys!' Tamaki called them in a hushed whisper, 'do you want to explore Haruhi's room?'

'You can't 'explore' something so small, Tono. Besides, it's trespassing. Haruhi will never talk to you if you do that,' Kaoru said calmly. He knew what's inside Haruhi's bedroom but he wasn't sure if there were things _they_ shouldn't see.

'It's not nice to poke in someone's bedroom, Tama-chan,' Hunny-senpai supported Kaoru, thinking the same way as he did.

'Hm,' Mori-senpai agreed.

'Oh, come on! Just for the tiniest second?' Tamaki gave them the famous puppy-dog eyes of his.

'Let's just take a quick look then we'll leave,' Hikaru suggested. He got intrigued at his Tono's idea.

'Not you too, Hikaru!' Kaoru dramatically stared at him.

'Ssshh!' Hikaru shushed him as he followed the tiptoeing Tamaki towards Haruhi's room. Yes, in tiptoed. What a stupid creature.

'Why do you bother to keep quiet? She's not even here,' Kaoru pointed out, trudging behind his brother & Hunny-senpai clung to his uniform in anticipation.

Tamaki pushed open the door & scanned his eyes inside like a professional thief.

'Oh, move it!' Hikaru pushed him & walked inside.

'This is really a bad idea,' Hunny-senpai muttered to Kaoru.

'Okay, guys! You got your 2 second sneak peak, now come on out!' Kaoru frantically pulled his brother with one hand while grasping Tamaki's coat on the other.

'Stop it! Let go!' The two squirmed out of his grasped, glared at him & continued gazing inside the room.

'Tsk,' Kaoru grimaced.

'Hey, what's this?' Tamaki wondered out loud, squinting down to look at the picture frames along her desk.

Hikaru, including his twin & Hunny-senpai gathered beside Tamaki.

'Aw, she keeps pictures of us!' He exclaimed. 'This one, it's from our Greek Mythology cosplay. Oh! Hikaru, you looked funny here!' He picked up one frame & held it out to Hikaru.

'That's not me, idiot! That's Kaoru!' He complained.

Tamaki chuckled & set back the frame. His eyes moved to the next frame.

'Eh? Who is this?' He picked it up & stared at it.

It was the same photo Kyouya hid when they were watching over Haruhi on the day she got fever.

'That's...no, impossible.' Tamaki's voice faltered & shook his head as he recognized the bespectacled guy with Haruhi on the photo.

'What is it?' Hikaru wrenched the frame from Tamaki's frozen hands. He stared at it in horror & his mind went blank.

'That c-can't be...' the two looked at each other. They had mirrored expressions on their faces.

Kaoru & Hunny-senpai both winced & exchanged worried looks.

Hikaru put back the frame slowly then his eyes caught the other one beside it.

The photo was bigger. It looked like it was taken at night because it was dark but it was still very clear to see who it was on the picture.

They immediately recognized Haruhi, sitting on what looked like the hood of a car. She was beaming brightly at the camera. A black-haired guy had his freaking arms around her waist that seemed to pull her closer & she was hugging him back. She WAS hugging him back!

But what made Hikaru & Tamaki almost gagged in surprised was the fact that the guy had his lips on Haruhi's cheek. And he looked so damn familiar!

The guy kissing her was...

'Kyouya-senpai?' Hikaru managed to say.

Kaoru nervously fidgeted & Hunny-senpai had tears in the corner of his eyes.

'Guys, I think that's enough,' Kaoru suggested calmly. But his existence was ignored as the two trespassers conversed to each other.

'H-he may look like Kyouya but it wasn't him, I'm sure of it! 'Tamaki convinced himself but his eyes & mind just couldn't accept his lying tongue.

'This picture was taken on her birthday,' Hikaru stated matter-of-factly.

'How can you tell?'

He held out the picture to his Tono's face, 'Haruhi's wearing the dress we designed.'

'So you're saying, she wasn't really picked up by Ranka-san that night. She ran off with-' he choked. He couldn't get his name out. There's no way Haruhi would ran off with his best friend. It was simply beyond the boundaries of possibility.

Besides, Kyouya had an important business meeting with his father...or had he?

Tamaki grew silent. He swept his eyes along the line of pictures carefully displayed on her desk. His eyes stared intently at the framed photo of her & _the guy_, who he refused to name. He never seen Haruhi so happy & the glimmer in her eyes was obviously screaming 'I LOVE YOU!' to the guy she was hugging with all her might.

'I knew it...' Hikaru's trembling voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Hikaru,' Kaoru said, gently putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

'I knew there's something going on between them. But I never realized it was _this_ far!' He waved the photo in his hand.

'Stop it. Let's just get out of here,' Kaoru snatched the picture & put it back.

Tamaki was petrified. Hikaru was boiling with anger & jealousy.

'Calm down, Tama-chan, Hika-chan. We'll talk to them & have this thing sort out, alright?' Hunny-senpai soothed.

'Let's go & wait for them in the living room,' Kaoru ushered them out of the room. He mentally beat himself for letting them inside Haruhi's room. There was no escape for the two. They needed to explain it to them, right here, right now unless they got another brilliant idea like, _oh, the picture you saw wasn't me, it was my twin!_, that kind of lame excuse or something.

_Hurry up, you two! I'm getting banged up here!_ Kaoru cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/12/12

* * *

><p>I'm just wondering...do you guys hail all your fandomship to Kyouya &amp; Haruhi alone or do TamaHaru pairing appeal to you, too?<p>

I did some browsing in TamaHaru page, the pairing still have the guiness record base on stories written there. But I think readers prefer to read KyoHaru base on the reviews, hmm? Am I the only one who thought about this? Hahaha!

Anyways, that aside, I updated!

Alright, so the bag's out of the cat! I mean, the cat's out of the bag, hahaha! What do you think of the way they found out? Cool? Good? So-so? Lame? Stupid?

Whatever your opinions are, I still hope you like it :)

Ja, I'll see you guys next time!

[MILLION THANKS & TONS OF HUGS TO ALL WHO READ & REVIEW EVERY TIME I UPDATE m(_ _)m]


	19. Against Family Rule

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: Against Family Rule<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi &amp; Kyouya walked leisurely in the supermarket hand in hand. They stopped by the pastry shop to look for some cakes.<p>

'What flavor do you want?' Haruhi squeezed his hand.

'Hmm,' he pretended to think. 'You,' he finally said.

'What?'

'I said: You. I want you,' he smirked.

Haruhi chuckled. 'There's no Haruhi flavor here, Senpai,' she teased.

Kyouya smiled warmly, ignoring the 'senpai' comment. 'You know I don't like sweets. But I do know what Hunny-senpai wants,' he pointed on a medium-sized vanilla-strawberry cake displayed inside a glass wall.

'Okay then, we'll get that.'

* * *

><p>They neared Haruhi's house, as much as they hated to let go of each other's hand, it was inevitable. Only if they know what was store for them when they arrived...<p>

_Strange, they're quiet inside._

'I hope they didn't trash the place,' Haruhi said wistfully.

She opened the door & saw everyone sitting silently on the tatami mats, serious expression plastered on their faces. Kyouya followed her & leaned on the wall, waiting for them to respond.

_Uh oh, what have they done this time?_

'What's up, guys? Hunny-senpai, I got your favorite strawberry-vanilla cake,' Haruhi held up the box & beamed at them cheerfully.

Still, their faces didn't change.

She put the box on the table & glared at them, 'what did you do when I was gone?' She noticed them flinched. Alright, she knew it whatever they did, she wouldn't like it. And she was right.

'H-Haru-chan,' Hunny-senpai sobbed. 'They went inside your room,' he pointed to the two suspects.

Her eyes widened & almost screamed, 'YOU WHAT?'

Kaoru spoke up,'sorry, Haruhi! I tried to stop them but-'

'It doesn't matter!' Hikaru abruptly stood, making them gaped at him in surprise, even Kyouya.

'What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? You went in my room without my permission!' Haruhi shot back.

The two started throwing heated words at each other while Tamaki sat there, staring at his best friend. His mind & heart both racing.

'...why? Because your hiding something from us?' Hikaru was saying.

'It's none of your business-'

'Because your hiding _this_ from us?' He held out the photo to her face.

The damn picture fell on the floor & staring up on her was the photo she & Kyouya took on her birthday. The color drained from her face & she would gladly accept to be struck by lightning at that very moment.

'Hikaru...' Kaoru pulled his brother by the arm. He was trembling with anger.

'Please don't fight,' Hunny-senpai whispered, cringing closer to Mori-senpai.

Kyouya was calm but then, horror etched across his face. He stood there, looking exactly like his girlfriend.

'What, exactly, is the meaning of that?' Tamaki asked almost inaudible.

Haruhi desperately looked at Kyouya. He returned her gaze & took her freezing hand; understanding passed between them.

'Well?' Hikaru demanded, taking note of the shadow king's hand snaking through Haruhi's.

Kyouya took a deep breath, 'It's time for you guys to know. Haruhi & I...We're dating.'

The words seemed to stop dear mother Earth from spinning. Hikaru stared at them like Kyouya just said something in an alien language. Tamaki's eyes lost its cheerful sparks when his best friend confirmed his fear. Kaoru, Hunny-senpai & Mori-senpai wanted to disappear from their spot as they watched the growing tension between their friends.

'H-Haruhi...?' Hikaru asked her for confirmation; Tamaki looked at her too, anticipating her answer.

She blushed & nodded.

'Guys, why don't we sit down & talk about this nicely?' Kaoru suggested.

'How long?' Tamaki spoke in a voice they didn't recognize. It was almost like Kyouya's.

'What?'

'How long have you been dating, for heaven's sake?' He exploded. It was absolutely, definitely not him. The Tamaki they knew never _ever_ spoke like that, especially to Haruhi.

She flinched & her stupid eyes started tearing up. 'More than...a y-year ago,' she answered.

'WHAT?' Hikaru's turn to yell. 'You're dating more than a year ago? You kept something like this from us for such a long time? This is impossible,' he shook his head.

'Listen, we know it was a selfish act & we didn't plan to hide this on purpose. I'm sorry, Tamaki, Hikaru,' Kyouya explained calmly.

Hikaru's attention jumped on him, 'you!' He pointed at him, much like the same way his brother did some million years ago when he, too, found out about them.

'What are you planning to do with Haruhi?' He continued to glare at him like he was going to tear him limb by limb.

'What am I planning to do with her?' Kyouya asked incredulously.

'I know how evil you are, Kyouya-senpai. You're doing something for your own gain!'

'Stop it!' Haruhi yelled.

Kyouya put a restraining hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

'Kyouya...' Tamaki's cold voice seeped through their ears. He was so devastated Haruhi felt like crumbling down. 'I trusted you. You're my best friend, Kyouya. Why? Why did you...?' His voice faded as he rouse unsteadily, shaking his head. He had enough of it.

'Tamaki-senpai,' Haruhi called, tears forming in her eyes.

'I don't want to hear anything from you,' he said coldly. He took huge strides to the door & was out before anyone could react.

'W-wait!' Haruhi attempted to follow him but Kyouya pulled her back.

'Let him be. Give him some time to think,' Kyouya said.

'But-' she started to protest.

'Look what you've done, damn bastard!' Hikaru was still on the roll.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed his brother's shoulder & pulled him hard. 'Stop it! Can't you just accept the fact that they love each other? Is it _that_ hard to understand?'

'Kaoru...' His identical face turned shock but immediately melted into another fury. 'You knew about this?'

Kaoru avoided his eyes.

He heard Hikaru exhaled sharply, 'you knew yet you didn't tell me. I knew there's something weird about you since that afternoon...That's it, I can't take this anymore.'

Without another word, he gathered his things, walked out the door & slammed the door shut behind him.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru hastily followed his twin, glancing apologetic eyes at the couple & ran out the door.

Haruhi's tears fell on the floor & started sobbing in her hands. _This can't be happening!_

The turn of events was so shocking she couldn't breathe properly.

'Haruhi,' Kyouya pulled her into hug & tried to comfort her.

'Haru-chan, I'm so sorry!' Hunny-senpai scooted to her side & patted her back.

'I-It's not your fault

* * *

><p>, Hunny-senpai,'<p>

'We should be going now, Mitsukuni. It's late,' Mori-senpai urged his cousin.

'Okay,' he whispered; clutching his stuff bunny tightly.

'Bye,' Mori-senpai waved once.

'Yeah, thanks Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai,' Kyouya said gratefully.

Once they were out the door, he tightened his hug around Haruhi.

'Ssshh, it's going to be alright.' he soothed.

'This is so horrible, Kyouya.' He heard her mutter.

'Just give them some time & it'll be okay.'

'What if they hate us? What if Tamaki-senpai-'

'No.' He said firmly. 'He will understand. Hikaru too, they were just too shocked, they'll recover soon.'

Haruhi allowed to be comforted. But deep inside her, she felt sick. She couldn't remove the image of Tamaki's face in her head. And Hikaru's rage; it was too painful to see her best friends' bonds crumble to nothingness because of her.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/13/12

* * *

><p>yo, guys! what's up? ^_^<p>

sorry if it's a bit short, i'm not really good at talking part but i hope you'll still get the point, hehe...

thanks so much for all the positive comments, it keeps me motivated! ARIGATOU!

oh, right...last chapter [was it?], I made a mistake: Baskin Robbins not Robins, sorry :)

i'll update again on friday. ja, enjoy reading!


	20. As the Father

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18: As the Father<strong>

* * *

><p>When Tamaki saw the cursed picture in Haruhi's goddamn room, his reaction was something like this: roaring thunders &amp; scary lightnings filled the nightsky, leaving him petrified in the middle of some distant planet.<p>

But when the two confirmed that they were dating, his reaction was worse than this: for some unknown reasons, he was hurdling through the outerspace in the speed of light! The planets, asteroids & comets made weird dances around him.

And when he yelled at Haruhi unintentionally & acted cold to her, he wanted to do something like this: feed himself in a gigantic blackhole to wiped off his existence in the history of the universe.

All of which would surely destroy human civilization in a matter of seconds.

Okay, so that was all just an overstatement. But part of it was true (like Tamaki's reactions). He felt bad about leaving his friends without hearing their explanations. He wanted to go back as soon as he stepped out of Haruhi's door. But that would lessen the drama of the events, so he drove home & let his dumb mind process everything. [No, Tamaki, I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying the truth & yes! Truth hurts. Stop it! Don't you dare lay a finger on my laptop!]

Standing in front of the music room, he sighed. He planned to talk to them properly. When he opened the door, he caught a glance of Kyouya smiling so warmly. He frowned, "what miracle is happening?" He never seen Kyouya beamed like that. Ever. Yeah, he'd seen him smile a lot but it was always cold & really scary smile.

He opened the door wider & saw Haruhi talking to Kyouya. They were sitting on the couch, almost cuddling. Tamaki felt a pang of jealousy & he winced. It was really hard to see the person you love in someone else's arm. Especially if that 'someone else' happened to be your best friend.

'Senpai?'

He didn't realize he was standing there, gaping at them.

'Ah!' He jolted in surprise. 'I'm sorry to interupt you; I'll be going now!' He stupidly bowed & dashed to nowhere.

* * *

><p>'Tamaki-senpai!' Haruhi called him but he disappeared already.<p>

'Kyouya, I-I'll to talk him, okay?' She quickly followed him without waiting for Kyouya to answer.

He just sighed & closed his eyes.

'Tamaki-senpai!'

Finally, she found him. He was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, looking like he was scuba diving in the deepest part of his thoughts. They were behind the thick cherry blossom trees & no other people was there.

'Senpai...' she huffed. She ran all the way from the 3rd floor to the courtyard.

'Haruhi?'

'Can we talk?'

He sighed. He looked up to the cherry blossoms, bitter smile plastered on his handsome face. [Don't get your head blown up with air, blondie! And I'm not blushing.]

'They look so pretty, aren't they?' He spoke up quietly. Haruhi sat beside him on the bench & nodded slowly.

'Senpai...'

'They look so happy dancing around, aren't they?' he said dreamily, still watching the thousand petals danced with the wind.

'Are you happy too, Haruhi?' He turned to her.

'Eh?' She uttered in surprise. Obviously, she was not happy with the turn of events but she wasn't sure what Tamaki meant.

'Are you happy with him?' He looked into her eyes as if searching for the answer within her.

Without blinking, she steadily gazed back at Tamaki & without much thinking, she answered, 'yes.'

Tamaki smiled sadly & looked up to the flying petals again.

'Then why are you giving me that sad look?'

Haruhi frowned, 'that's because you're mad,' she whispered.

He sighed. 'I'm not mad, I-' his voice cut off as if he was choking. 'I-I just couldn't believe it. I mean, Kyouya is the very least person in the world I would be suspecting that you're dating. Don't get me wrong!' He held up his hand like he was stopping a traffic at Haruhi's sudden change of expression.

'Let me explain: it was very unlikely that it's Kyouya whom you're dating because he's always acting so cold & he doesn't care for anyone & it seems impossible that Ootori Kyouya would date a commoner, you know. But then I suppose it was all an act to hide your true relationship.' He chuckled bitterly.

Haruhi's frown softened. 'You know, Tamaki-senpai...' she almost whispered. 'Even though you're his best friend, there are still a lot of things you don't know about Kyouya. There's something in him that I don't see in any other guy. Sure, he's cold, calculating & sometimes really scary. But deep inside him, I know he cared so much for his friends.' She glanced up to him & smiled.

'I know,' he said. 'But I still don't get why you two kept secret from us?'

'We're sorry. It was a mistake. We didn't even realize that we're keeping it too long. We're really sorry, Senpai.' She apologized & bowed to him.

Long silence...

'Do you love him?'

She nodded, 'yes' & avoided his eyes, 'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you apologizing?'

'Because...because I feel guilty about hiding this to you & I'm afraid you'll hate Kyouya,' she sighed.

'I don't hate Kyouya just because you love him or he loves you,' he smiled at her warmly. 'I understand everything now, don't worry.'

She looked at him through her tears. 'Really?'

He nodded slowly. 'You know, when I saw you & Kyouya in the music room together, my heart felt like bursting.'

Haruhi wiped her tears & said nothing.

'But I can see how happy you & Kyouya are. That's what matters the most, right?' He laughed softly.

'Senpai...'

'It's alright. Do whatever you want. I understand & I'm always here for both you. I'm always here to support you.'

'Thank you, Tamaki-senpai,' she said sincerely.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the pink, little petals somersaulting in the air.

She noticed his eyes tinged with sadness again, 'Haruhi...can I have a favor?'

'W-what is it?'

'Can I hug you? Just this once, please?' He looked like he's on the verge of crying & it pained her heart to see the usual cheerful Tamaki almost crumble to pieces before her.

Without a word, she scooted closer to him & wrapped her petite arms around him. She patted his back gently while he embraced her figure, pulling her closer & burying his head on the crook of her neck.

He was too late & he knew that. It hurts but it was over. Haruhi loved his best friend. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. He saw Kyouya's face in the music room a while ago. His usual cold demeanor spelled real happiness in that moment. Surely, Tamaki's not as heartless as to rip off that happiness from his own best friend's face. He should be glad for him too.

But it hurts; like someone dropped a thousand pounds of weight on his heart; as if he was being flayed alive. The pain; was this real?

Haruhi couldn't help but cry again. She chanted 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over & over again. She knew she hurt her senpai but she knew it was the right thing to do.

The cheery blossoms flew around, making fuzzy pink blurs as if they were hiding the private moment for the two embracing hosts.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED:<strong> 2/22/12

* * *

><p>Haroo! Genki da yo?<p>

Hai, natsu_no_sora again! As promised, I updated! :)

How was it? Though I'm not good at the talking part, I still hope you like it!

Chapter 19 next Friday, please look forward to it.

To my reader & to those who followed, reviewed, favorited... itsumo arigatou, minna-san!

Sarabaja~~!

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> to my guest who commented in chapter 4 [I can't reply to you so I'll answer here]

yep, it's called midnight dinner, haha! [I usually got up around midnight to raid our fridge, hehe!]

Sorry if it confused you, I should have just said "food" not dinner. Or snack..or maybe midnight snack?

You can call it whatever you want, hahaha! But my point is, Ranka-san appeared out of the blue with food :)

Saa~ thanks for reading, ja ne!

**PPS:** Piper [can't reply to you either]

I super love your name! [I'm guessing you're a fan of Rick Riordan?]

Anyway, I assure you, they will never break up! I love this pairing too, hehe!

Thanks for reading, see yah around~!


	21. Official Couple?

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: Official Couple?<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the surface of the Earth:<p>

Kyouya watched the blooming cherry blossoms by the window in the third music room. It was peacefu-

'KYOUYAAAA!'

He jolted in surprise. The door flew open & Tamaki stood there with Haruhi following closely behind him.

'What the heck-'

'Where are the others?' He asked frantically. Kyouya glanced at Haruhi, who looked as confused as he was. She shrugged her delicate shoulders & shook her head to him.

Kaoru & Hikaru entered the room. 'What's the fuss all about, Tono?' asked one of them.

'There's an annoucement I would like to make,' he said dramatically.

'Oh...kay?' They said uncertainly.

'Tama-chan? You called us?' Hunny-senpai was piggy-back riding Mori-senpai as they entered the room.

'Ah, yes. Thank you for coming, everyone,' he said. He grabbed Haruhi's hand & squeezed it. Haruhi looked confused as ever & Kyouya wasn't sure what his best friend was doing but he just ignored the fact that he was holding Haruhi's hand.

'Listen, gather up everyone!' He instructed.

'From today onwards, Kyouya & Haruhi,' he glanced at his best friend before continuing. 'They are the official couple of Ouran High School Host Club!' He declared happily & idiotically. He gave Haruhi a push to Kyouya's surprised arms.

'Wait,' Hikaru stole the limelight sharply. 'Are you saying you're giving up already, Tono?' He snapped at Tamaki.

Everyone looked at the king.

He just smiled brightly & said, 'that is what a father should do, right? To keep this family together.'

Hikaru glared at him. 'You're such a coward idiot,' he muttered & walked out the door.

'Hikaru!' His brother called him but he acted as if he was deaf.

'Sorry guys, I think I should knock some sense in his head. I'll see you later,' Kaoru followed him out the door.

Haruhi watched them with pained expression. She cowered closer to Kyouya.

'Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll talk to him when he calms down,' Tamaki assured her. But that didn't make her feel better.

'Thank you, senpai.'

'I...guess I should go, too. At least, we talked this out nicely, Haruhi. I feel a lot better, thanks!' Tamaki turned to his best friend, he smiled idiotically like always & punched his shoulder, 'take care of my daughter, 'kay? Or I'll pound you to pieces!'

Kyouya smirked, 'are you threatening me, Tamaki?'

'You got that right,' he grinned widely.

'Don't worry, I'm not an idiot,' Kyouya shot back. 'We'll talk later,' he added.

Tamaki made a funny salute before leaving the music room.

Silence.

'That's it? I thought it was more dramatic than this,' Hunny-senpai spoke.

'Hm,' Mori-senpai agreed.

'I'm glad that things turned out just fine with Tamaki-senpai...but Hikaru,' Haruhi's voice fade out. She looked at her boyfriend.

'Kyouya, I think we need to talk to him.'

Kyouya adjusted his spectacles & nodded, 'I think so too. But I need to speak to Tamaki first.'

Haruhi frowned a bit, 'about what?'

'Nothing really important. Don't worry; we'll just talk, okay? No violence involve,' he chuckled.

'Well, we won't mingle with your business so we're going. Bye Haru-chan, Kyou-chan!' Hunny-senpai waved at them & vanished with Mori-senpai.

Haruhi sighed. At least, her worries downsized a bit; only a stubborn Hitachin was left.

'What now?' She whispered. Kyouya weaved his fingers through her hair smoothly.

'Now? I'll give you a kiss & bring you home,' he answered.

* * *

><p>'Tamaki-bocchama, Kyouya-sama is here,' a maid in pigtails interrupted his beautiful symphony on the white grand piano.<p>

A tall, dark shadow emerged from the door.

'Kyouya!' Tamaki greeted him like they haven't seen each other for 20 years. He was about to tackle him in a bear hug but Kyouya expertly side-stepped.

'Idiot,' he muttered.

'Erm...so, uhm...what brings you here, my dear friend?'

Kyouya looked at him before answering, 'thank you.'

'What for?' Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, not quite getting what his friend had on mind.

'I just wanted to thank you for accepting us. It meant a lot for us, especially Haruhi.' He said sincerely. For some reasons, he couldn't bring his voice speak louder. Of course! This was the first time Kyouya would thank a man from the bottom of his heart.

Tamaki beamed, 'nah...it's nothing. I'm sorry for being a jerk, though. I was just-I mean, I couldn't believe it until you said it yourselves & honestly, it hurt a lot.' He looked out the window, avoiding his friend's calculating eyes.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have keep it-'

'No! No!' The Blondie hold up his hands. 'I understand now, I don't need you to explain. Everything's cool now, alright?'

Kyouya had a playful smirk, 'really Tamaki. You're a certified idiot in your own way.'

'I'm the best, am I not? Admit it, Kyouya.'

'Yeah, you are,' he answered. At last, the weird feeling in his stomach that started since the dinner in Haruhi's house finally subsided.

'You're going to take care of her, right? Don't _ever_ make her cry or-' Tamaki started his useless threats again.

'I got it, Tamaki. Do you even want me sign a waiver?' Kyouya snapped.

'Good! Now, you should promise me one thing,' Tamaki requested in a very serious voice.

Kyouya eyed him suspiciously. 'What?'

'I'm your best man, okay?' The host club king sparkled like a jewel with his puppy dog face.

Kyouya chuckled.

'So! What about we celebrate? Let's go to Okinawa!' Tamaki reverted back to his old self again. He launched himself on the phone to call the rest of the club.

The shadow king watched him with a small smile on his face. The worst was over. Be ready Hitachin Hikaru, you're next.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 06/12/12

* * *

><p>Hey guys! natsu_no_sora again :)<p>

How are you? Well, I'm feeling a bit down today coz it kept on raining here, I seriously want to cry! T_T

Good thing, I don't have classes on Fridays...or I'm probably like a poor, wet chick by now. To those students in Manila [especially college students], are you alright? Careful not to catch colds, Kami-sama seems to be in a bad mood today .

But never mind that, I hope you like my little chapter here. Hmm, I'M REALLY SORRY! I already said it but I'm really bad at making conversation, I hope you get what I'm trying to say here. I'm in your care, minna-san, yoroshiku ne... m(_ _)m

As always, from the bottom of my kokoro, thank you so much for supporting me! [But please don't forget to support Hatori-sensei too, she has a new 3-shot story, please take your time to check it out on Omari-sister's :D]

Uhm, I think that would be all for tonight. I'll go snuggle up on my bed now...let us meet in our dreamland with the pitter-patter of the rain as our lullaby. Poet, much? Hahaha, LOL!

Saa~ra~ba~ja~!

[As usual, chapter 20 on Friday]

* * *

><p><strong>Attn:<strong> Piper

Thank you! *glomps* I'm so happy you like it :))

Eh? Really? I thought you got the name in Rick Riordan's books. I love Piper! ^_^

Anyways...thank you again, Piper-chan!

Ja~!


	22. Tied Up and Beach Again?

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Tied Up<strong>

* * *

><p>'There! All done!' Hunny-senpai dusted off his hands together. Mori-senpai had a satisfied curved lips, too.<p>

'What's the meaning of this?' Hikaru spat through his gritted teeth. He squirmed around but to no avail; the rope was too tight.

'Good job, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!' Tamaki congratulated them, ignoring the death glares from the tied up twin.

'No problem! Come on, Takashi! Let's eat cake! Cake, cake, cake!' The little host marched off from the scene along with his cousin.

'HEY!' Hikaru yelled. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Untie me, NOW!' He ordered; his face turning into deep shade of pink because of rage.

'Oh, shut up, will you? It's not like we're not going to kill you, so chill out!' Kaoru snapped at his brother.

'Chill out? CHILL OUT? Try switching place with me & tell me how to chill out when you're tied up in this goddamn ropes!' He shot back.

Kaoru sighed, 'I'm sorry, brother. But we have to do this. It's for your sake & everyone in the club too.'

'My sake?' He scoffed. 'I don't need your concerns & I don't give a damn about this club anymo-uhhnnnnn!'

Tamaki gagged him with a long white scarf while ranting on: 'as the father, I forbid you to speak such cruel words to our family!'

'Urghh! Uhnnnnn! Argh!' Poor Hikaru was struggling as if his life depended on it.

'Careful, Tono! You might break his head off! Hikaru, stop wriggling!' Kaoru said frantically.

Tamaki continued to wrestle with Hikaru. 'You listen, evil doppelganger! I will not allow you-'

'What's the fuss all about?' The third floor music room's door flew open. Haruhi let herself in closely followed by her boyfriend.

'Oh, here they are!' Kaoru beamed at the couple.

'What's happening? Who is-oh my god!' Haruhi widened her eyes upon seeing the almost dismantled Hikaru tied up like a sushi. She knelt beside him but she was not sure what to do.

'Ah, we decided to tied him up coz he tried to ran away when we told him you want a proper conversation with him,' Tamaki explained. His blonde hair was a mess & his perfectly pressed uniform was perfectly crumpled too.

Kyouya wanted to laugh but he bit his tongue to keep quiet. He liked the sight of Hikaru at that moment.

'Okay! So don't waste our efforts, talk now!' Kaoru grabbed Tamaki by the collar & dragged him outside the room.

Kyouya sat on the floor in front of a not-so-friendly Hikaru. He glared at the shadow king like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

'Hikaru, uhm...' Haruhi started. She was deliberating whether to release him or let him be in his current position.

Kyouya decided to remove the scarf so he could speak which he immediately put back on as Hikaru spouted unforgivable curses on them.

'Hikaru, let me just say this, okay?' Haruhi drew a huge breath before proceeding. 'I know I hurt you a lot. I know it was wrong to keep secrets from you, guys but we didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I really am,' she withdrew her breath along with a tear.

'I know you doubt me a lot but this...relationship isn't just for a play. I wouldn't do that to Haruhi. Ever. I can assure you, I love her more than you do,' Kyouya said quietly.

The couple continued to speak enlightening words to him like angels trying to convince him. Haruhi kept on apologizing while Kyouya assured him as if he was a sales man trying to close a deal.

Finally, when the two were lost for words, they looked at him expectantly.

Hikaru listened, his eyes switched back & forth between them. He groaned frustratedly. Then Kyouya once again remove the piece of cloth off his mouth. He let out a long exhale.

'Haruhi...' he whispered.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry. I hurt you too, both of you. I'm a jerk, I know that but I just felt like I was betrayed,' he said without making an eye contact.

'We're sorry. I hope you understand,' Kyouya, very unlikely, asked for forgiveness.

Hikaru chuckled, 'I can't do anything about it, right? Whatever my answer is, you two will just continue on to be all lovey-dovey! So I suggest you untie this freaking ropes off me before I forgive you!'

Haruhi let out a chuckle before helping Kyouya untie their friend.

'Ohh...that feels great!' Hikaru stretched & flexed his limbs.

'Are we forgiven now?' Asked Haruhi in a small voice.

Hikaru smiled & patted her head, 'yeah.'

'Thank you,' Haruhi threw her arms around him much to his surprise. When she pulled back, Hikaru looked at Kyouya & grinned.

'Better make her happy or you'll instantly lose her,' he smirked mischievously.

'Your threats are much more dangerous than Tamaki's,' Kyouya smirked back.

'Hell yeah!' Hikaru took that as a compliment. Then, like a pregnant woman, his mood changed into a dark aura of a murderer.

'Speaking of that blond dumb ass...you two go & chase your happiness while I chase my own sweet revenge on this so-called brother of mine & some perverted, narcissistic, so-called king of host club...' he continued to throw unimaginable words to Tamaki as he stalked out the room for some blood.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had a huge grin across her bright face.<p>

'That turned out quite well,' Kyouya commented.

'Uh-huh...yeah, well, except for Tamaki-senpai & Kaoru. They sure had their butt kicked by Hikaru,' she laughed which sounded like tiny bells in Kyouya's ears. It was so good to hear the charming music again.

Haruhi sighed, 'now, we don't have to hide like refugees anymore.' She scooted closer to him & snuggled her face on the crook of his neck.

Kyouya chuckled; gathering his arms around her petite body.

'We could use some celebration too,' he whispered.

Haruhi faced him & nuzzled her nose against his.

'Kyouya-sama, we're here.' A knock on the dividing screen of the limo startled both of them. The car was now idled in front of her apartment.

'Do you like to come inside first?' Haruhi invited.

Kyouya had his signature smirk, 'of course.'

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 06/13/12

* * *

><p>As a compensation for a very short chapter last update, I present to you.. drum-roll please!<p>

jajajaaaa~n!

the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>©Bisco Hatori<strong>

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21: Beach Again?<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days after the huge revelation, the drama died down &amp; everything went back to the way it used to be.<p>

Now, for some unknown reasons, a group of black hooded men huddled close together inside a darkened room. They seemed to be in a deep conversation; hushed whispers resonating from them.

'No, I think it's much more fun if we go abroad,' one man said.

'That's not possible. Remember, our subject doesn't have a passport!' the other one contradicted.

'Oh, right. So...back to original plan?'

'Will there be lots of cake there?' A particularly small figure inquired.

'Hm,'

'Okay, that's settled then! We'll going back to the beach house-'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a cold voice interrupted quietly.

Standing by the door was the famous shadow king. He adjusted his eyeglasses & glared ridiculous hosts dressed like a bunch of sadist cult.

'Ah, Kyouya! You're here. We're planning a vacation in the Hitachin mansion again.' Tamaki removed his hood & beamed.

'Yes, so I heard. I'm sorry, if you guys want to there, count us off,' he said.

'Eh? Why?' Hunny-senpai whined.

'Because Haruhi doesn't want to go back there.' Of course, since Haruhi wouldn't go, he's definitely not going too. They were like a buy one take one item.

'Why wouldn't she want to go back?' One of the twins asked.

Kyouya grimaced. He didn't want remember the events that spoiled their vacation there.

'It's sort of...private,' he said coldly & no one dares to ask him again. He pulled out his laptop to begin his calculation for the next month.

'Original plan: Busted!' The twins declared as they shrugged the heavy capes off them. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at them; why would they something like that, he honestly didn't want to know. Probably that was another moronic scheme from Tamaki.

'Alright then! We'll have to arrange a completely different itinerary for our vacation!' The king declared.

He began pacing back & forth in the room, deep in thought with occasional 'hmm' can be heard from him.

The rest of the hosts watched him; waiting for him to come up with another idiotic idea. But seriously, his ideas were usually the best & fun...just way too much fun

'AHA!' He yelled & everyone jolted in surprise.

'Since we spent our last vacation together in a beach, why don't we spend some time in the Hokkaido? I think it's still snowing there. We could try snowing skiing or dipping in a hot spring or drinking a steaming hot tea together! What do you think? Sounds fun, right?' He voiced out his brilliant idea excitedly.

'Hmmm...that isn't so bad,' Kaoru said, nudging his brother for agreement.

'Yeah, I think so too. I would like to snow ski again, I haven't done that for quite some time,' Hikaru agreed.

'I could make snow angels there, ne Takashi?' Hunny-senpai sparkled at that thought.

Then everyone looked at Kyouya expectantly.

'What?'

'We need approval from the shadow king,' they informed.

Kyouya sighed; another pain in the butt. As he was about to decline, the door opened & Haruhi came panting.

'Sorry I'm late! I fell asleep-oof! Put me down, Tamaki-senpai!' She was immediately assaulted by her crazy senpai, followed by her evil doppelgänger friends.

'Haruhi! Thank God you're here! You want to go to Hokkaido, right? Convince Kyouya! He'll only listen to you!'

'Yeah! Yeah! Convince him! We want to go skiing in Hokkaido & dipping in a hot spring!'

'I want to make a snow angel!'

Everybody talked at once like a scene in a wet market. Haruhi couldn't understand a thing they're talking about but she got the idea.

'STOP!' She yelled. The noise instantly died down. She sighed as silence enveloped the room.

'Let me get this straight, you want to go to Hokkaido?' She asked calmly, after all, she was used to their antics.

Excluding Kyouya (who pretended to be busy with his laptop but listening carefully), they nodded eagerly.

'You want me to come with you?'

All nodded.

'But apparently, you can't convince the shadow king who happens to hold the club's account,' she stated with a smirk, a gesture that rubbed off on her since she started dating with Kyouya.

'Got that right, Haruhi,' Kaoru muttered.

'I didn't say I disagree,' Kyouya protested; though it was on his mind.

'Oh. So, you agree?' Haruhi asked.

'I didn't say that, either.'

'Okay then. But I want you to know that I'm going,' She smiled brightly at her helpless boyfriend.

A cheer erupted in the third music room, drowning the audible sigh from the shadow king.

* * *

><p>Later, after the host club was closed for the day, Kyouya &amp; Haruhi found themselves walking together in a children's park.<p>

'What's your favorite color?' Haruhi asked out of the blue.

Kyouya looked surprise at her sudden question. Hmm, he actually never thought about what color he liked but as he stared at his girlfriend's wide, child-like eyes, he immediately knew what color he love the most.

'Chocolate brown,' he answered.

'Eh? Really? Why?'

Kyouya smiled at her & tucked a loose hair behind her ear. A thoughtful action that made Haruhi's face burn.

'Because it's the color of your eyes,' he answered softly.

Haruhi looked away, feeling her cheeks flamed with adrenalin.

'And you're so cute when you blush,' Kyouya pinched her cheek as he chuckled.

She gave him a playfully shove.

'Have you ever tried skiing before?' It was Kyouya's turn to ask.

Haruhi shook her head, 'no & I'm not going to.'

'Then why did you agree to go skiing?'

'I agreed to go to Hokkaido & not skiing per se,' she explained impatiently.

'Do you want to try it?' Kyouya prompted.

'I don't know how & I don't want to,' she said stubbornly.

'I could teach you,' he offered.

'You know how to ski? Cool, as expected from you,' she beamed. Who could've thought that the shadow king can go snow skiing?

'Well, yeah. I could say I'm in advance skill,' he smirked proudly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, yeah...go bury yourself in a pile of snow,' she grumbled which made Kyouya laugh.

'Do you want me to teach you?'

'Uhm, actually, I'm contented by just watching from the sideline. I'm not really the adventurous type of person, if you know what I mean. So, thanks but no thanks,' Haruhi nervously laughed. She might probably break her neck if she tried to do things that was set beyond her skills & one more thing, she wasn't particularly fond of snow. She just agreed to let her friends be happy.

'Okay, if you say so.' Thankfully, Kyouya didn't push the topic on her.

'Oh, hey! A swing,' Haruhi giggled & pulled him to a pair rusty old swing.

'Sit beside me,' she requested & he obliged. She intertwined her arm around his & leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

'You're unusually sweet today,' Kyouya noticed as he nuzzled his nose on her hair. It smelled so nice, like fresh lilacs.

'Shut up,' Haruhi nudged him on the rib.

He chuckled & draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Comfortable silence.

'I think...' Kyouya whispered.

'Hm?' Haruhi looked up to him curiously.

'I need a kiss,' he leaned closer.

'Eh?' Haruhi raised an eyebrow. 'What's got in to you?' She chuckled as she slightly pushed him away.

He shook his head & smirked, 'nothing, just need a kiss.' He held her close enough he could feel her warm breath. Curling his arms around her waist, he claimed her lips ever so gently. She responded back almost immediately & deepening the hot, burning kiss.

Boy, could they stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 06/15/12

* * *

><p>Nyahoo!<p>

It's me again, natsu_no_sora [does everyone know the meaning of my name?]

How do you like my double chapter update, hm? Chapter 21 is just sort of a filler but I really want a fluffy scene with KyoHaru! I wrote this story for my own amusement, you know? Tehee...

I'm so sorry for grammatical errors & spellings, iPod messes up with its auto-correct claptrap & I don't have a proofreader for this, only MS word -_-

For all the unwavering support you gave me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! m(_ _)m

Ja~! Let's meet again some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> this week is busy & the story is catching up on me, I need some time to work on the ending [yep, its near] I can't promise the next update, sorry!


	23. Nah! It's Hokkaido

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22: Nah~ It's Hokkaido!<strong>

* * *

><p>'Rise &amp; shine!'<p>

A horribly familiar voice rang throughout Kyouya's bedroom. He thought he was dreaming but it was slowly turning into a nightmare.

'Kyouya-kun, wake up!' Tamaki said in a disgusting icky sweet voice.

'Go away...' came a cranky voice from the heap of blankets & pillows.

'Oh, come on! Today's the day! Wake up, wake up!' He insisted.

Now he did it. Kyouya's inner alarm went off; waking the low blood pressure demon. He managed to shrug off the blankets & glared like no other people can to Tamaki, who shivered & gulped.

'Oh...y-you're up. C-come on, we'll be late for our f-flight,' Tamaki stuttered. His heart pounded as the famous demon rose up from his bed.

'You...better prepared that stupid head of yours to get bang up before you barged in my room,' Kyouya whispered sadistically.

'Hey buddy, easy!' Before his best friend could take a step, Tamaki flew to the door, slamming it shut. And a few seconds later, Haruhi appeared there with a 'poof' like a magician's trick.

'Hey!' She protested as the door closed behind her. 'Open up! Oh, you're so going to pay for this!' She groaned & gave the door a kick.

The gang pushed her off to her boyfriend's room as per Tamaki's order. Apparently, they knew Haruhi was the only person in the world who can calm the low blood pressure demon without getting a single scratch.

'What the hell...' Haruhi muttered as she saw Kyouya peacefully slumbering again on the bed.

She let out a quiet sigh before sitting beside the sleeping figure.

'Kyouya,' she gave him a gentle shake. Her voice grew louder & louder as her shaking became more violent.

The 1st demon growled & with a surprised yelp, Haruhi found herself lying on the bed with caging arms around her petite body. Kyouya buried his head on her neck, still asleep or pretending to.

'Hey, come on! Tamaki-senpai's throwing a tantrum!' She tried to inch away from him.

'I don't give a damn,' was the muffled reply from him & nuzzled her neck more.

'That tickles!' Haruhi giggled as she squirmed in his arms. But Kyouya grinned mischievously & tickled her more.

The two had a wrestling match on the huge bed. Haruhi was laughing her head off & it seemed that Kyouya finally gotten over his low blood pressure demon state. They continued to violently poke each other until they both fell off the bed with a loud thud.

'Ow...' Haruhi complained as she lied on her back & hit her head pretty hard. Kyouya was on top of her, laughing harder. The bed sheets, blankets & pillows were all tangled together with their limbs.

'Hey! What's going-' Tamaki's voice was the loudest.

They heard the loud _thud_in the room & as exaggerated as ever, Tamaki thought Haruhi was beaten to death by a possessed Kyouya.

But seeing their lovely position on the floor, the hosts have their jaws opened as wide as it could. Mori-senpai had his hand over his little cousin's eyes.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!' Tamaki screamed like a girl.

'That's over the line,' Kaoru commented; smirking at the shadow king.

'_Way_over the line,' Hikaru stressed; looking away from the couple.

'You all have disgusting minds,' Haruhi muttered with red cheeks.

'Look what you've done,' Kaoru pointed at the corner where a garden of mushroom was forming.

The best fungi cultivator was sulking in his [or rather, Kyouya's] corner, mumbling like a demented parrot.

'Will you please shut the hell up & leave my room? Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms in someone else's bedroom. Stop it right now or do I have to force you?' Kyouya said irritatedly as he struggled to unbind himself & Haruhi from the evil blankets.

'I'll stop!' Tamaki woofed & wagged his tail.

'Get out. All of you. Now.' Kyouya ordered quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Does that mean I'm counted too?' Haruhi asked innocently.

Kyouya looked at her & shook his head, 'stay here.'

Haruhi beamed & sat down on the bed again, watching the rest walking out of the room, all mumbling something about mommy being unfair.

* * *

><p>One hour later:<p>

The host club was all buckled up in Souh family's private jet.

The twins were lounging on their reclined seats; tinkering with their PSPs. Mori-senpai & Hunny-senpai were was napping on the far end of the plane. Haruhi & Kyouya were obviously sitting together. But for some unidentified reasons, Tamaki was sitting with them in the three-seat row.

If Haruhi didn't stop a super irritated Kyouya, Tamaki would probably end up flying out of the plane.

'Just let him be, he'll throw a lifetime's tantrum if you kick him off,' she whispered to him. Kyouya shut his eyes to control his boiling annoyance.

But the king was in his deep slumber, 'from waking up too early', as Kyouya said. The couple talked about random things peacefully without interruption until the plane descended.

* * *

><p>Haruhi cringed closer to Kyouya as the cold wind of Hokkaido hit her hard. Sensing her discomfort, Kyouya pulled her closer by her waist.<p>

'Whoever said wearing shorts in Hokkaido is fun?' He gestured to her exposed legs.

'I didn't know it'll be _this_c-cold here!' She buried her body deep in Kyouya's jacket & hid her cold face in his warm chest. She felt Kyouya shuddered in a light laughter.

'Shut it & just hug me,' she moved closer to him.

'Yes, ma'am,' Kyouya obliged. Holding her tighter with one hand while the other cupped her chin & gently tilted her head up to look at him.

Then he whispered alluringly, 'I know a way to warm you up instantly.' He smirked as her pale face became burning red. He slowly leaned down, close enough to feel her sweet, warm breath.

Haruhi fluttered her eyes close & stood on her toes to meet Kyouya's lips.

'HOLD IT! TIME OUT!'

A screamed rang out as a gang of hosts rushed to them.

The couple jolted out to reality at the same time being pulled apart & dragged to opposite sides.

'Hey!' Haruhi protested. Kyouya merely sighed & glared daggers at Tamaki who roughly pulled him away.

'Will you two get a grip on yourselves?! You don't have to publicly display your love for each other!' Tamaki ranted.

'What could I do? My _girlfriend_ is cold,' Kyouya smirked, liking the way Tamaki's eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

'How dare you touch my daughter so freely in public?! We know about your relationship, you don't have to show it & make-out in front of a busy airport!' Tamaki said horrifyingly. He was about to start a world war III & Haruhi knew better.

She stepped in before Kyouya could open his mouth to speak words that could probably rip apart Tamaki's whole being like an atomic bomb dropped onto his dumb head.

'Our ride is here!' She yelled abruptly. She intertwined her arms around Kyouya's & dragged him to the car.

'Tamaki-senpai, come on!' She grabbed his hand & yanked him inside. Now, she was wedged between her boyfriend & his best friends.

Gratefully, Kyouya didn't mind him & Tamaki reverted back to his cheerful self.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 06/25/12

* * *

><p>Argh! I hate raining...the only nice thing about it is the class suspension, which our university sadly don't grant easily &amp; I hate the way my story's getting lamer &amp; lamer every time I update. I'm really sorry about that T_T<p>

I'm doing the last 2 chapters [including the epilogue] but thanks to the weather, bringing out the worst of me, I can't write a single sensible word for this story!

Ahh...I feel so frustrated! Please bear with me, guys! I promise, I'll do my best to finish this damn story. This is for my ever-supportive readers, reviewers, followers, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

sarabaja~!


	24. Roomies

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Roomies<strong>

* * *

><p>'Can someone care to explain why my room is on the far end of the hallway?' Kyouya asked kindly.<p>

They've reached their hotel. He was the one who arranged the room settings & of course, he was just next to Haruhi's. But Kyouya couldn't understand why his room suddenly moved to the far end of the hallway. Away from Haruhi's room.

'That's for my daughter's safety,' Tamaki said expertly, complete with a stupid hand gesture.

'What safety are you talking about?' Kyouya gritted his teeth to control his annoyance. Ever since their secret was exposed, Tamaki became exaggeratedly paranoid; he jumped in between them every chance he got; he somehow managed to keep them both occupied; even a slightest touch can be a taboo & caused him to throw tantrums.

'Well, there's a possibility that you will sneak in her room during the night &-'

'There's also a possibility that I'll wring that perverted brain of yours,' Kyouya sighed & the saying 'if looks could kill,' can be applied.

'I'm not perverted!' He stomped his foot in protest.

'Then stop being paranoid, please.' He left Tamaki in his corner of mushroomness to request for change of room in the reservations desk.

* * *

><p>'Wooooheeeee!' Hunny-senpai squealed joyfully as he sled down the snowy paradise.<p>

'It looks like Mori-senpai, ne?' Kaoru inspected their little handy work; Hikaru nodded in agreement. They were finishing up their snowman that really looked remarkably like Mori-senpai. The twins laughed hard but stopped abruptly as they earned a stare from the quiet giant.

All the while, Tamaki had gone completely wild. He didn't know which activity to try first but now, he seemed to enjoy ice skating despite of being so clumsy. He landed on his butt & head countless times. But he was determined to win the fight over the frosted lake.

'No pain, no gain,' he muttered. The looks on his face sent Haruhi rolling on the snow laughing.

She & Kyouya had their skating boots tightly laced around their feet, too. But Haruhi thought she enjoyed watching her stupid senpai fall over & over again than trying to skate herself.

'Ready?' Kyouya held out his hand to Haruhi.

'I wonder if Tamaki-senpai could walk normally after this?' She giggled & took her boyfriend's hand.

'Oh, don't worry; he's going to be absolutely fine. After all, he's a creature from outer space,' Kyouya answered seriously that made Haruhi laugh even more.

The three of them tire themselves from skating. We could say that Haruhi & Kyouya were both on advance beginner skills while our king was hopelessly lingering on the far side of level zero skill.

The two helped him to balance his own weight & to 'take a deep breath, relax & stop struggling!' according to Haruhi.

Everyone had a very nice afternoon; with all the cool breeze, the unbelievably white surroundings under the blazing light of the sun & the painful snowball fight courtesy of the twins. Tamaki got his body patched with numerous Salonpas aside from being decorated with bruises all over his thighs & arms.

A sumptuous dinner was served before them. They ate joyfully, teasing the king to no end & swooning over Kyouya & Haruhi. It was quite an eventful day & everyone felt the sweet call of the cozy beds. Eventually, they bid goodnight to each other.

'I'll walk you to your room,' Kyouya whispered with a wink as he took Haruhi's hand. She chuckled softly at how sneaky his boyfriend was.

'Goodnight, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai & Hunny-senpai. 'Night, Kaoru...Hikaru,' she casually waved at them.

'Goodnight, Haru-chan! Kyou-chan! Oh! Tama-chan, watch where you're going. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, see you in the morning!' Tamaki almost knocked Hunny-senpai off the floor. He walked like an uncontrollable robot.

'Yeah, goodnight, guys! Ah, Kyouya-senpai, your room is over there,' the twins snickered & pointed to the other side of the hallway.

'I know,' he said stiffly but smirked evilishly. Little did they know, the shadow king already moved next door to Haruhi's.

'Goodnight, Tono! Let's have a fun game tomorrow, okay?' The devils giggled at Tamaki's current state before slamming their door shut.

'Hey, Kyouya don't you dare...' Tamaki mumbled incoherently as he stumbled his way to his bedroom.

'...oh! Whatever, goodnight.' With zero point energy, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Haruhi closed his door silently. She & Kyouya made their way to their respective rooms. He opened the door for her & kissed her on the cheek without saying anything, just a warm smile on his face.

'Goodnight, Kyouya...' she savored the feeling of his lips on her cheek.

'Call me if you need anything, 'kay? Goodnight,' he patted her head & turned to his own room.

'Ano, senpai...' she called out as she watched him took a few steps.

Kyouya froze mid-step. He turned around & saw Haruhi fiddled nervously on the hem of her sweater.

He chuckled, 'Senpai?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Eh...ano,' she bit her lower lip.

'What?' Kyouya prompted as he walked back to her.

'Stay with me,' she pleaded with those large, doll-like chocolate eyes.

Kyouya looked at her confusedly, not that he didn't want to accompany her. It was just Haruhi's acting weird.

'B-but if you're tired, then nevermind what I said-'

'It's okay. I'll stay with you,' he hugged her dearly.

Haruhi sighed, 'thank you.'

The two cuddled up on the couch with a thick comforter draped over them. Their bodies were pressed together tightly with Haruhi resting her head on Kyouya's chest. She could hear his rhythmic heartbeat like a lullaby lulling her to sleep.

'You know,' Kyouya said just above whisper.

'Hm?'

'Tamaki will flip when he ever sees us like this,' he chuckled lightly.

'I don't give a damn even if he do a hundred somersaults,' she mumbled.

'You'll be responsible if one of my limbs had gone missing tomorrow, alright?'

'You're Kyouya Ootori. Do you think there's a living creature in the world that would dare harm you? You can't fool me, senpai. Even that idiot knows his limit in your case.'

He smirked in agreement, 'yeah, I know that. And please stop teasing me with your senpai comment.'

She giggled a bit & nuzzled her face to his neck.

'Why did you want me to stay, anyway? Aren't you sleepy yet?' He asked softly.

'I want to sleep but I think I can't,' her voice was muffled against his neck buy he heard it clearly.

'Why is that?'

'Because it's cold & dark. And this room is so huge, I feel like it would swallow me up & I still want to...be with you,' she ranted on as her voice faded out. Burning sensation crept up on her face.

Kyouya grinned upon hearing her pretty reasonable reason. Her words were like small cotton buds tickling his ears. He hugged her closer & placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

'Haruhi, you're tired & it's late. Close your eyes now, I won't leave you. I promise,' he rubbed her back. Occasionally, he draw an imaginary pattern around her spine that sent little jolts of electricity to her veins.

'Yeah, keep doing that & I will never fall asleep,' Haruhi squirmed in his embrace while he laughed softly.

He settled on playing with her hair & finally, she yawned & fell asleep in his arms.

_I better move her to the bed,_ Kyouya thought. But the soft breathing on his neck made his droop & not a minute later, the two joined each other in their lala land.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 06/30/12

* * *

><p>I have to say that this chapter &amp; the last were sort of like fillers...because I can't think of a nice way to end this story!<p>

God, I hate my brain!

Ahhhh! How do I suppose to end this? -_-

Well, whatever. I'll just have to use my magic skill to conjure something satisfying.

So, uhm... Let's just meet again next chapter [which I lost in the labyrinth of our PC again].

To those who viewed, read, reviewed, favorited & followed, my unending thanks may reach you all! :)

[Oh & I just remembered, I couldn't stop laughing at reviews count! You keep me hanging on 99 guys, LOL! Thank you~!]

ja mata!


	25. I Said Yes!

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: I Said Yes!<strong>

* * *

><p>Graduation day at Ouran wasn't exactly like what Haruhi expected. Well, it was totally &amp; completely different from the real world. She had to get a grip before she faint at this unusual sight before her.<p>

Several fairytale-like canopies were spread over the exaggeratedly huge garden of the school. Instead of chairs, aisle & toga, the whole graduation tradition was changed into a grand tea party. There were tables & waiters scattered about. Girls were all in their dashing outfits & glimmering make-ups while the boys wore tuxedos & ties.

A huge buffet table was set up under a cherry blossom tree. As a golden rule, the foods were exquisite & of course, it cost more than gold. The tables were occupied by students & visitors all chatting together with a cup of tea or a glass of wine delicately in their hands.

'Am I in the right venue?' Haruhi wondered out loud.

The twins chuckled, 'of course! What do you think? This is how we do graduation here, Haruhi.'

'Damn rich bastard,' she mumbled under her breath.

'Oh, Tono! We're here!' Hikaru waved furiously to catch the attention of a certain blonde that kept on flirting with the fangirls.

'Haru-chaaaan!' A familiar squeal reached Haruhi's ears & a small body slammed itself to her.

'H-Hunny-senpai!' Haruhi stuttered as the tiny host knocked the air out of her lungs.

'You're so cute, Haru-chan! That pink dress suits you well,' he commented then unclasped his arms from her & ran back to his cousin.

'Thanks,' she blushed.

'My beloved princess...' okay, so we already know whose line is that. The king arrived at the scene, gently taking Haruhi's hand & kissing it tenderly.

'Wait till Kyouya-senpai sees that,' Kaoru clicked his tongue & shook his head dramatically.

'He'll beat the living crap out of you,' Hikaru added evilly.

'If you please stop doing that,' Haruhi yanked her hand away & pretended to wiped it on her skirt with a disgusted face.

The twins laughed & Hunny-senpai giggled.

'HEY! What's the big deal?! Haruhi, I'm not infected with some deadly disease. You don't have to do that!' He said indignantly.

'You're not infected, you're the _carrier_,' Haruhi said bluntly.

Tamaki's face went all scrunched up & tears welled his eyes. He was sent to the deepest, darkest part of his theatrical corner. The twins continued to laugh their head off while Haruhi couldn't keep her eyes from rolling.

'What's this all about? And why is Tamaki bringing storm clouds here?' Kyouya materialized beside Haruhi, making them all jump. He was in his best black tuxedo & red ties. He looked extra cool in his outfit.

'Geez, Kyouya! Stop doing that,' she elbowed him on the stomach.

'Doing what?' He asked innocently.

'KYOUYA! Haruhi's being mean to me!' Tamaki shoot back from his own world & clung on to Kyouya like his life depended on it.

The shadow king just shrugged him off & glared daggers at him. 'Behave yourself, Tamaki,' he ordered.

Tamaki pouted but he obliged. The twins snickered behind him & the childish idiot whacked them both on the head.

Meanwhile, Haruhi watched the scurrying waiters & waitresses attending to the people. The canopies swayed softly as the wind blew. The fragrance of the flowers mixed with the smell of the foods.

'I can't believe this,' she muttered.

'What is?' Kyouya asked as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

'This!' She gestured towards the party. 'I don't know why you rich people do something so simple into something so ridiculously exaggerated.'

Kyouya chuckled & looked at her admiringly, 'do you know how pretty you are?' He dropped her hand & draped his arm around her waist.

Haruhi blushed, 'w-what are you saying? You're totally out of the topic.'

Kyouya brushed his lips on her temple, 'just go with flow, Haruhi. You, of all people, should be used to the endless schemes of damn rich bastards, right?' He laughed softly & tucked the fake strand of hair behind her ear. She was disguised as a girl (duh?) with long, wavy brown hair that looked exactly like her previous hairstyle. The twins dressed her in a light pink dress that flowed down just before her knees. They matched it with a pair of white doll shoes that has big pink ribbons on it. She was simple yet stunningly adorable.

Kyouya guided her through the crowd of people, 'come on, my father wants to see you.'

* * *

><p>Yoshio Ootori was so glad to see the lovely couple. The usual mask of business &amp; power became a wide grin as Haruhi smiled up at him.<p>

'Good morning, Mr. Ootori. Its been a while,' she bowed respectfully.

The old man nodded, wrinkling his eyes as he smiled at her, 'yes, indeed. How are you, Ms. Fujioka? Did Kyouya proposed to you already?'

Haruhi dropped her jaw at the same time she almost made her eyes popped out of its sockets while the apple juice that Kyouya was drinking went straight to his nose & he started coughing.

_So unlike Kyouya,_ Yoshio enjoyed their reactions so much he laughed out loud.

Kyouya recovered, 'father, I just finished high school & Haruhi's still-'

'I know, I know. I just love teasing the two of you,' Yoshio held up in hands & chuckled. 'But you should think about it as early as now, right? I don't want any delays-'

'We got it, father. No need to rush, okay? We'll get through that in time,' Kyouya cut off his father & pulled Haruhi away from him. He held her close by her waist.

'See you around, Ms. Fujioka. I hope to be your father-in-law sometime in the future,' the old man added with a smirk that looked so much like Kyouya's.

'Y-yes, I'll think about it,' Haruhi mumbled uncertainly. Her head was swimming. She didn't know if she should be happy about his father accepting her warmly in the family or should she be scared?

Kyouya led her back to their friends. At the same time, Tamaki's father went on the stage & called everyone's attention. The program was about to start.

'Don't think about too much about it. I'll see you later,' Kyouya whispered to her ear & kissed her cheek quickly.

Haruhi nodded, blushing slightly & whispered back, 'I'll be with the twins.'

The graduating students were under the canopies, sitting around the tables, set up near the stage while waiting for their turn & claim their diplomas. Parents, visitors & non-graduating students were the farthest from the stage.

The program went on smoothly. Kyouya, being the top student of his batch, he gave a short speech which made Haruhi smile & feel so proud of him. She also caught a glimpse of his father, clapping softly at his son with a small smile of approval on his face.

There were some entertainment after the roll call of the students, much to Haruhi's amazement & annoyance. Then it was finished. Everyone congratulate the graduates. Parents & friends all gathered up together, talking excitedly.

'Tamaki-senpai, congratulations!' Haruhi beamed at him as the king approached the rest of the host club. She gave him a hug & the others shook his hand.

'Thanks, everyone,' Tamaki smiled wholeheartedly to them.

'Kyo-chan, congratulations to you, too! That was a great speech!' Hunny-senpai grinned at the shadow king, who just appeared beside Tamaki.

'Thank you, Hunny-senpai.'

'Congratulations!' The twins greeted him. Kyouya smiled & took Haruhi's hand. The host club gathered together, talking happily & reminiscing the year's events. The whole garden was filled with delighted voices & the music resonated loudly.

Kyouya suddenly pulled Haruhi aside, 'come with me,' he simply said.

'Where?' she asked. But Kyouya just smiled & put a finger on his lips: secret.

They walked out of the garden silently & roamed the empty hallways of the senior building. He entered a classroom. His homeroom, probably, Haruhi thought as Kyouya tugged her along.

He sat down on one of the desk near the huge window, overlooking the garden. He locked Haruhi in his arms & between his thighs. They watched the party in silence.

'Uhm,' Haruhi whispered, lightly tugging his necktie. Kyouya looked at her curiously.

'Congratulations,' she smiled at him. The smile that always struck him senseless.

'Thanks,' he mumbled, tightening the grip around her.

'I don't have any gift for you-'

'I don't need any. Haruhi is more than enough,' he cut her off before she could continue. Heat crept up on her face & she suppressed a wide smile.

'Wait, let me finish. But I do have something for you,' she smirked.

'What are you-argh!'

Before he could react, Haruhi was on his neck, kissing it tenderly then sucking it up & biting it hard. Her hands securely holding him in place, on his nape & on his raven hair. He winced in pain but the sensation sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

Haruhi's sinful little lips travel up from his neck to his ear then to his cheek & stopping at the corner of his own lips.

'I love you,' she whispered before letting go. Kyouya exhaled; he didn't know he was holding his breath for so long.

'You're so sly, Haruhi,' he touched his brand new mark & smirked.

Haruhi laughed softly, 'you're mine,' she fumbled again with his necktie as she grinned playfully.

'Does that mean I get to put a mark on you too?' Kyouya asked oh-so-innocently. He began to lean forward but Haruhi pushed him.

'No! Don't you dare!' She stepped backwards until she bumped on a chair. Her dress has quite lower neckline, exposing more skin on her neck & shoulder. Her skin marked easily & the hickey would be very visible against her pale complexion.

'Now you're being unfair,' Kyouya stood & slowly advancing her. Mischievous smile plastered on his face.

'Kyouya...' she whined. But her boyfriend caught her & hugged her tightly it almost crushed her lungs.

'I love you too,' he whispered. He buried his head on the crook of her neck & placed a soft kiss on it, not sucking or biting. Just small kisses.

Haruhi cringed as it tickled her but somehow, she relaxed & wrapped her slender arms around him too. They stayed in each others arms for like an eternity until Kyouya pulled apart to cup her face.

'Haruhi...' he stared right into her eyes. His expression somewhat contented but Haruhi could tell something's bothering him.

'What is it?'

'About my father wanting us to get married soon,' he started. He looked nervous, Haruhi noted. She knew they would have to talk about this sooner & it made her heart race.

'That freaking old man, he messed up with my plan!' Kyouya cursed; pinching the bridge of his nose.

'What are you saying?' Haruhi prompted as crease of confusion dominated her face.

'Haruhi...I know it's a bit too early for us to do this. You're still in high school & I'm just starting out in the university. But I love you & I know to myself that I want you. You're the only girl in the world that I want to be with for the rest of my damned life. I know how you feel about me but I-I don't know if you want me to be your husband in the future. That's why I want to ask you...' Kyouya said it hurriedly that Haruhi needed to listen closely to catch all his words. He seemed too worked out on this & she knew it was a very serious matter to him.

'Will you marry me?'

Haruhi stood frozen in shock as well as Kyouya. He stood there in front of the girl he loved the most, dreading yet excited to hear her answer.

'Aren't you suppose to get down on your knees when you propose?' Haruhi cracked when she recovered.

'Goddammit, Haruhi! I'm being serious here! Do you honestly want me to kneel?' Kyouya groaned frustratedly. He prepared to kneel down like she wanted. Hell, he would do everything to make her say yes. He didn't know what he'll do if she says no.

'No, no! It's okay, I think you'll do better not to kneel. That would be very stupid & hilarious,' Haruhi laughed despite of her hammering heart. In the back of her mind, there was a deafening scream that went on something like: HE PROPOSED TO ME! OH MY GOD, WHAT AM GOING TO DO?! She was having a mental hyperventilation.

'Oh, there you are!' An uninvited creature poked his head into the room, oblivious to the atmosphere between his two best friends.

'Tsk, you two are so selfish! Hiding in here & being lovey-dovey to each other,' Kaoru watched them amusedly.

'Yo guys! I'm starving, let's have a nice lunch in a fancy restaurant,' Hikaru joined his majesty & brother in interrupting such precious moment.

'Cake! Cake! Cake!' Hunny-senpai chanted over & over again. He was riding on poor Mori-senpai.

Haruhi strained a very annoyed Kyouya to prevent a possible bloody mass execution. He was definitely going to beat the living crap out of these unwanted audiences. But his girlfriend grabbed him & calmed him down.

'We'll follow you guys, you go ahead,' Haruhi said.

Seeing the menacing look on Kyouya, they mumbled, 'okay,' & left.

Haruhi looked at her sulking boyfriend & patted his cheek gently, 'let's talk about this later. Come on, they're waiting for us.' She turned her back on him to exit the room. But strong hands stopped her by the wrists.

'Wait, I still don't know your-'

'Yes,' she simply said. When she didn't get any respond, she turned around to face Kyouya who was staring at her like she was some kind of foreign object from outer space.

'What?' He uttered almost incoherently.

'I said, yes. I. Will. Marry. You. Got it?'

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 07/07/12

* * *

><p>I AM DEMANDING AN OHSHC GROUP COSPLAY !<p>

I'll be Haruhi (of course! LOL). Well, not because she's the main protagonist, it's because I'm Asian & blonde hair doesn't suit me (though I haven't tried wearing blonde wigs, hehe. It's just an assumption).

Kyouya's cold & calculating character will die if I cosplayed him plus, I'm too cheerful for him.

Mori is too tall (I'm only flat 5") & also, I can't do Hitachiin...I don't have a twin! XD

So...care to join me? ^_^


	26. Misunderstanding Leads Here

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Misunderstanding Leads Here<strong>

* * *

><p>'I said, yes. I. Will. Marry. You, got it?'<p>

She giggled at his reaction. He looked exactly like he a fish hooked right out of the water, gasping for air. Then he blinked furiously & grinned widely as he scooped her up, hugging the air out of her.

'I never been so happy hearing someone said 'yes',' Kyouya whispered.

Haruhi smiled, cupping his face in her little hands, 'why would I say 'no'? I love you & I want you. No one can't change that,' She nuzzled his nose to his.

Kyouya smiled & leaned to close their distance. A sweet, gentle kiss full of love & happiness.

'Will you two ever stop smooching with each other? It's churning up my stomach!'

'Come on guys, you still have a lot of time for your make-out session, I'm starving here!'

The twins popped out in the room, watching them intently with devilish grins on their identical faces.

Haruhi pulled away, her face was red as tomato. Kyouya simply adjusted his glasses & sighed. Luckily for the twins, the shadow king was in a very good mood, they've saved their asses for some serious butt-whacking.

'Erm, we-we should get going. You're hungry, right? Come on!' She snatched Hikaru's hand & pulled Kyouya on the other & dragged them out. Kaoru watched a flustered Haruhi in amusement as he followed them.

* * *

><p>Conversation between Kyouya &amp; Haruhi while driving to the fancy restaurant:<p>

H: Aren't we going to tell them?

K: That depends. If you want to, then "you" tell them.

H: Me? Why me? _You_proposed to me.

K: _You_said 'yes'.

H: *groans* you're impossible!

K: *smirks*

H: *sighed* can't we tell them together?

K: No.

H: WHY?!

K: _I'm sure they will jump on the wrong floor with the word marriage in the same sentence as Haruhi's & my name._

H: Fine! I'll tell them. *crosses arms & glares out the window*

K: *sighs & mumbles* you're still oblivious to the situation.

H: *snaps at him* did you say something?

K: *shakes head & smirks* _this will be interesting. I hope I'll survive with my whole being still intact_.

* * *

><p>The waitress led the host club in a room away from the other customer where they can talk privately. It has a traditional Japanese design; complete with paper walls &amp; tatami mats. They served a lot of fancy Japanese dishes too.<p>

Tamaki led the nonsense talking while the twins humored him. Mori-senpai & Hunny-senpai listened to them half-heartedly while our favorite couple stared at each other like they were having a telepathic conversation.

Haruhi groaned & her small fist landed on the wooded table with a loud _thud!_

Everyone stopped talking mid-sentence & looked at her. Even Kyouya was surprised but he gave off a very innocent I-don't-know-anything-about-it face which annoyed her even more.

'H-Haruhi? Is something the matter?' Tamaki asked nervously.

She sighed & glared at Kyouya for the tiniest of a second before blurting out: 'We're getting married.'

Dear mother earth stopped from spinning. A hundred years passed & everyone was still gaping at Haruhi like she just declared that Tamaki is the sanest person in the world.

Then almost simultaneously, Tamaki & the twins snapped their heads at the shadow king who was silently watching their amusing reaction. The three idiots glared at him like they wanted to flay him alive.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room dropped a significant degrees but Haruhi felt the burning anger coming from somewhere. Or rather, _someone_.

'You,' Tamaki pointed at his best friend rudely. His face was full of desire to kill.

'YOU ONE DIRTY PIECE OF SCUM BAG!' He lunged at Kyouya, curling his fists around his collar.

'H-hey!' Haruhi almost jumped in surprise. 'What the hell's wrong with you, senpai?!' She panicked when Tamaki started shaking Kyouya mercilessly while cursing. She was about to stop the stupid idiot but the twins held her.

'I told you he's taking advantage on you!'

'Don't worry, we'll save you! You are not marrying that monster.'

'We'll take care of you, okay?'

'Don't cry! We're here.'

The twins said it like a tongue twister, not to mention they talked at the same time. Haruhi was so lost in the current situation. _What in SpongeBob's pants' going on?!_

She watched Tamaki beat the holy crap out of Kyouya. The twins held her assuringly for some reasons unclear to her.

She glanced at the other two in the room; they seemed perfectly normal. Eating their food like no one's murdering someone inside the same room. They didn't exist at moment while Hunny-senpai ate his sweet & Mori-senpai watched him with blank expression.

'STOP!' Haruhi shrieked & whacked the twins' hands off her.

'Ow!' The two waved their hands as if on fire.

Tamaki paused; his fist hung mid-air, half-way from punching Kyouya, who, by the way, was calmly taking in all Tamaki's rage. Which was, of course, so unlike him.

'What in the fucking world do you think you're doing?!' She was pink in anger as she cussed angrily. And before anyone could react, she violently kicked Tamaki off her boyfriend. The king flew off to the other side of the room with a disgusting squeak.

'Are you trying to murder your best friend?!' She huffed.

'B-but! He violated you! He got you pregnant!' Tamaki patted his swelling butt.

'What?!' Haruhi's voice raised two octaves higher.

'You're pregnant, aren't you?' The twins looked worried.

Haruhi wanted to collapse on the spot. She realized how truly, definitely & absolutely stupid her friends were. She buried her face in her palms. She couldn't decide on how she would kill them: Stab them for a hundred times till the last drop of their blood or smash their dumb heads on a solid wall until their brains come off?

As she stood there, deliberating on her choices, Kyouya burst out laughing. He was damn right, of course! When did he ever fail in predicting, especially when it comes to his friends?

'What the-' Tamaki & the twins got goose bumps upon hearing the shadow king laughed.

'Shut up, Kyouya!' Haruhi snapped at him then glared at the stupid trio, 'which part of your dumb heads gets that abominable idea?'

'Huh?'

'I'm not pregnant, for heaven's sake!' She slapped her forehead.

Kyouya continued to laugh his head off; Mori-senpai & Hunny-senpai watched them like they were some funny movie. Tamaki & the twins had their mouths hanging open.

'I can't believe you three are my friends,' Haruhi shook her head as she slumped back on the floor.

'You're really not pregnant?' That earned Tamaki another stinging pain on his head.

'I told you, I am not!'

'Then why are you two getting married?' asked Hikaru.

'Because we hate each other,' Haruhi rolled her eyes; her patience was dipping again.

'But isn't it-'

'Listen up, fools!' The shadow king regained his composure after the merciless assault of their ridiculous reactions.

'We're getting married but no one ever said that I'm marrying her first thing in the morning tomorrow,' he explained.

'Oooohhhh...' they chorused. Finally! Their unicellular brain processed what they wanted to say.

'Okay. So...when is the wedding?' Kaoru scratched his dumb head.

'It's not yet set on the stone. First of all, Haruhi's still in high school & I just graduated. There are so many things we need to prioritize, I just...want to make sure Haruhi's mine, in case of demanding situation.'

Haruhi looked at him confusedly. She raised an eyebrow, 'demanding situation?'

'Sshh,' Kyouya gave her his best I'll-explain-later look.

'I guess that would be all. We just want you to know that we plan to get married someday,' he exhaled.

'Aw, that's so nice of you. Oh! Oh! I'll your best man!' Tamaki draped his arm over his shoulder as if he didn't almost beat the life of his best friend.

Kyouya shrugged him off & smirked, 'actually, about that little punches, I decided to ban you within 50-meter radius from the wedding. And by that, YOU. WILL. NEVER. BE. MY. BEST. MAN.'

Tamaki's ringing wail shook the whole restaurant.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 07/13/12

* * *

><p>Yes! I've gotten over the big block in my head!<p>

I'm finally making it to the end! Ah, ureshikatta ne... :3

Somehow, it felt like a whole new different story when resuming writing the same story, right?

Hai, itsumo arigatou! I hope you like it [oh, please tolerate some mistakes, I'm really tired to edit it right now, sorry!] :)

Ja~!

**PS:** I promise to post longer chapters from here.


	27. Tick Tock Tick Tock

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Tick Tock Tick Tock<strong>

* * *

><p>Japan's having a sizzling hot summer in mid-August. Everyone's vacation mode was on its highest peak. The host club, minus Kyouya, was no exception. The king was enjoying himself in France with his dear mother; the twins flew off to Milan for their mother's fashion show; Hunny-senpai &amp; Mori-senpai opened a summer sports clinic to teach children some martial arts while Haruhi exiled herself in Karuizawa.<p>

On the other hand, the shadow king had been busy these past days that he hadn't got a chance to see Haruhi before she went to Karuizawa. He was too busy preparing for his university requirements & some other things that needed his attention. He wanted to finish this first so he could have all the time he wanted with his girlfriend whom he kept in touch through text messages & short phone calls at night.

Days turned to weeks but at last, Kyouya could breathe without hitch. He finished all his requirements & his dad gave him some slacks off from work. On that same day, he followed Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she slouched on a bench in a garden. It has been a while since she last saw her friends. They hadn't forgotten about her, of course. Tamaki &amp; the twins called her whenever they had the chance. Hunny-senpai &amp; Mori-senpai were the ones who sent her off to Karuizawa despite their schedule.<p>

She smiled at the thought but she really missed them terribly, especially Kyouya.

_I wonder when I'll see him again?_Haruhi absently played with her engagement ring around her finger; Kyouya gave it to her a day later after his proposal. It was simple, really. Just a thin band of pure silver, nothing fancy like diamond or something, but it has words engraved in the back side: 'Forever & Always'.

'Missed me?'

'Gah!' Haruhi gasped & jerked out of her sit in surprised. Kyouya appeared like a mushroom beside her, smirking.

'Kyouya! I told you stop doing that!' She huffed as her heart raced.

'Doing what?' He asked innocently.

'Appearing out of the blue, you scared me to death!'

Kyouya laughed softly & ruffled her hair. He then sat down beside her.

'Wait, w-what are you doing here?' Haruhi frowned. Not that she didn't want him to be there, he just never said anything about going there.

'Oh, nothing. I just happened to pass by,' Kyouya rolled his eyes & Haruhi slapped his arm.

'Aren't you busy? Why didn't you say you're coming?' She assaulted him with questions.

Instead of answering, Kyouya scooted closer to her & embraced her in a warm, gentle hug that made her stomach fly.

'I missed you,' he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Haruhi sat there, frozen in his arms while blushing furiously. But then she smiled & wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

'I missed you, too. So much,' she whispered back.

Kyouya nuzzled his nose on her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance of it. It smelled like...like...

'Strawberries?'

'Huh?'

'You smell like strawberries,' he pulled away to sniffed her like a dog.

'I made a ton of strawberry smoothies since there are so many in the fridge, I guess my hair caught the smell & look,' she held out her hands, 'my fingers turned red, too!'

And so, the poor strawberries became the couple's topic. Kyouya insisted that he wanted to taste the smoothies she made, so Haruhi let him have the 4 towering glasses of it.

* * *

><p>Karuizawa in the afternoon was bliss. The temperature wasn't too high unlike in Tokyo, where you would want to kill the first person who touched you under the blazing heat of summer.<p>

After devouring the smoothies, Kyouya led Haruhi around the town, hand in hand. The couple leisurely walked through the streets for they know that no one will ever interrupt their simple date. No idiot Tamaki, no evil twins, no cake monster & his disturbingly quiet cousin.

'So...how's your university application?' Haruhi asked casually.

'It's fine.' Kyouya absently wiped an ice cream smudge on her chin with his thumb.

'Is everything okay?' She noticed how reluctant he answered to the topic.

'Yeah...sort of,' he nodded hesitantly without looking at her.

'Sort of?'

Kyouya sighed & squeezed her hand, 'let's talk about it later.' That & he pulled her up from the flowerbox where she was sitting. They dragged their feet to explore the huge park.

Haruhi frowned at him. She could feel something's off with Kyouya, like he was hiding something. And the way he just popped out in Karuizawa was strange.

'It's not something nice, is it?'

She knew Kyouya well enough to tell his mood.

'It's not nice but it's not bad either. I'll tell you later, okay?' He tapped the tip of her nose playfully.

'Is it about the university? Don't tell me they didn't accept you?!' She gasped dramatically; a feat you acquired when someone like Tamaki got involved in every single day of your life.

Kyouya could help but let out a laugh, 'who in their right mind would refuse to accept me? I'm Ootori Kyouya, no one will dare decline me. You know that, don't you?' He smirked at her.

'Don't get so full of yourself!' She snorted as she gave him a playful shove.

'But kidding aside, it really has something to do with the university.'

'You're keeping me hanging in here, Kyouya,' she complained.

'Ssshhh, I'll explain later, I promise,' he tugged her along through the playground.

'Why can't you just tell me now?' She whined as she stumbled at his wake.

'Why can't you just zip your mouth & walk properly?'

'Oh, come on, Kyouya! Spit it out!' She poked his side causing him to jerk.

'If you don't shut your mouth, I'll kiss you.'

'You wouldn't do that in public. So tell me now, pleeeeeease...'

'Oh yeah?' Kyouya smirked. He pulled her hard, placing his hand behind her head & kissed her right in the middle of the playground full of children & parents.

It lasted for about a second or two but it felt like infinity to Haruhi. The moment she felt his lips on hers, she realized how much she missed him. However, she remembered that they currently exist in the crowd. Her face was as red as beet & Kyouya grinned at her.

'There now, wait till I say it myself unless you want me to kiss you again.' He grabbed a hold of her hand & casually dragged her out of the park as if nothing happened; as if there weren't any innocent, wide eyes following them; as if the incredulous parents weren't gaping at them.

Haruhi was buried deep in a state of shock she couldn't speak. Her brain barely registered the fact that Kyouya was pulling her towards the forest path.

* * *

><p>'Why the heck did you do that?! There were a lot of people in the park!' She blurted out as soon as she recovered from her trance.<p>

Haruhi blushed from the roots of her hair down to her neck. She was pink from embarrassment. Kyouya, as usual, watched her amusingly.

'Well, you asked for it,' he sighed & closed his eyes.

'I didn't-'

'One more word & I'll kiss you again.'

Haruhi pouted but nevertheless, she zipped her nagging mouth. She glared at his peaceful form, lying on the soft grass in the meadow of the forest.

Kyouya cracked open his left eye to see what his girlfriend was doing & the sight made him smile.

'Come here,' he yanked her by the arm & she end up on top of him.

'H-hey!' She tried to sit up but she was cages in his arms.

'Don't move. Let's stay like this for a while,' he closed his eyes again. He looked so damn gorgeous Haruhi blushed just by looking at him.

They were like a statue there for who cares how long.

'You're blushing,' Kyouya commented after a long silence.

'N-no, I'm not!' She denied despite her warm face.

Kyouya chuckled softly as he caught a stray lock of her hair & played it between his fingers, 'let it grow longer. I want to see you with long hair when I get back.' He smiled kindly.

'Get back? From where?' She felt a sudden spasm of panic building inside her stomach. She got off from his arms & sat beside his figure.

Kyouya sighed & followed her suit as well. He sat facing her while holding her hands. It was cold, he noticed, which made him sigh again.

'Haruhi, I'm leaving,' he simply said.

'Eh?' was all she could utter.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 7/22/12

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruhi's face was hard to look at; her big, milky chocolate eyes were starting to rim with tears Kyouya had to resist the urge to call the university & back out from pursuing his studies there.

'Y-you're leaving me? W-why...? Y-you don't want me anymore?' Haruhi was gripping herself tightly from crying. Her throat was constricting & it hurts.

'Haruhi...' his voice was deadly serious.

She looked up to him to see a vein popping on his forehead.

'Will you stop guessing already?! You're assuming it all wrong! Shut up & listen to me!' He snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose & exhaled sharply.

'Oh, sorry.'

Kyouya stared at her intently. 'I'm leaving but that doesn't mean I'm leaving "you",' he explained softly.

'Oh,' Haruhi was dumbfounded. She wanted to beat herself for believing (even for a second) that he would leave her.

'The university I applied for is Harvard,' he started.

'Oh, I see.' "That explains why he's so busy."

'I don't want to leave but this is a great opportunity, not only for myself but also for our future.'

'Hmm...' Haruhi nodded in agreement.

'My flight is on the day after tomorrow.'

'Oh, that's quick.'

'I'll be studying there for 4 years.'

'Oh, that's quite a long time.'

Another vein popped on his forehead, 'aren't you going to say anything other than the letter 'O'?!' He snapped again. He was prompting her to say something like, 'don't leave me' or 'I'll be sad without you' or 'I'll miss you'.

Yeah, he was thinking like that. I mean, hey, with all those years with Tamaki, who wouldn't get infected with his mind theater syndrome? Yes, please blame it all on Tamaki. :

'What do you want me to say? Good luck? Che, you wouldn't need something trivial like that. "You're" Ootori Kyouya!'

Kyouya scowled, 'aren't you going to miss me?' He asked rather childishly.

Haruhi laughed at his rarely seen expression. She sighed & touched his cheek. 'I'm going to miss you, of course. That's out of the question,' she said softly. 'But you strived hard for this & I want you to go. I'm always here-' she poked his beating heart, '-to support you.'

She threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

'Do your best, Kyouya,' she whispered in his ear.

Kyouya smiled as he remembered why he loved Haruhi in the first place.

'Yeah, I will. Thank you, Haruhi.'

He curled his arm around her waist & hug her with all his might.

'I'll miss you,' he said tenderly.

'Hm, me too.'

Haruhi cupped his face & gave him a heart-melting smile.

* * *

><p>That night, they head back to Tokyo with Kyouya driving the shiny, red porsche. Haruhi fell asleep a few minutes after they started their journey.<p>

Kyouya never ceased to glance at her peaceful form. He'll sure miss her so badly. 4 years isn't a joke, however you look at it, it's still so long. Especially without Haruhi.

Time passed by & it was almost midnight when they arrived in Tokyo. Kyouya swerved the car to park in front of Haruhi's apartment. He stretched his stiff limbs & yawned. He watched his girlfriend who was still asleep beside him.

With her lips slightly apart & messed hair, Kyouya couldn't help but smirked at her surprisingly sexy look. He wanted to kiss those soft, pink lips.

'Haruhi,' he shook her gently.

'Hm?'

'We're here.'

'Hm-what?'

Haruhi snapped open her eyes, 'that was fast, I thought I just closed my eyes.' She rubbed the sleepiness from them & yawned.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah. Sorry, I ditched you,' she chuckled.

'No worries,' it was his turn to yawn.

'You're tired. Why don't you get inside first for some tea?'

He stretched again, 'sure. Is Ranka-san home?'

Haruhi shook her head, 'I'm not supposed to be home until Saturday so he planned to go to a vacation with his friends or something like that.' She fumbled with her things & went out the car, closely followed by Kyouya.

Once inside, Haruhi made some tea while Kyouya raked his eyes around the house as if it was his first time there. The tiny apartment unit never failed to amaze him. It was far from luxury but it was where Haruhi lived all her life, a big part of her. He'll sure miss this, too. He sat, cross-legged, on the tatami mats & removed his eyeglasses.

He briefly closed his eyes to relax his strained eyelids.

Haruhi finished making their tea & turned the corner to the living room where she saw Kyouya. She walked towards the coffee table in tiptoes, careful not to make a sound & put the tray ever so lightly.

She noticed his spectacles in his hand & sat down beside Kyouya to watch him sleep. The bridge of his nose had a pink mark from wearing eyeglasses all the time.

She stared at him as if trapped in his magic spell. His sleeping face was so flawless & handsome, almost child-like. She reached out her index finger & slowly traced his nose.

_He got such a pretty nose,_she thought while suppressing a giggle. She continued to trace the area around his eyes & cheeks, drawing random shapes on his skin.

Until a hand stopped her wrist at the same time, her sleeping prince snapped his eyes open.

She gasped as she turned blood red,'s-s-sorry! Did I wake you? T-tea... the tea, it's getting cold.'

Kyouya laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. He let his hand slipped away & reached for the tea. He heard Haruhi heaved a sigh.

'Can I sleep here?' He blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

'What?!' Haruhi almost died from a cough fit.

'What? I did sleep here numerous times,' Kyouya defended.

She frowned, 'yeah but all those times, my dad was here & it was all unplanned. Besides, it's the first time you ever asked for permission. I got a weird feeling about this,' she mumbled.

'There was this time when you got sick & your dad asked me to take care of you, remember? And the time we slept together in a hotel,' he pointed out.

Haruhi made a face. 'Okay, fine, whatever! Sleep here all you want,' she gave up with a roll of her eyes.

Kyouya laughed, 'don't worry; I'm not going to bite you.' Then his eyes glinted with mischief & he smiled so sinfully seductive, 'or do you want me to?'

Instantly, she turned beet red.

'S-shut up!' She attempted to cover her face with the back of her hand.

He smirked. He knew how to set her alarm off, 'what do you think, Haruhi? You want me to-'

He hadn't had the chance to finish what he has to say because Haruhi smothered him with a cushion pillow.

Nevertheless, after 30 minutes:

'You are so sly...' Kyouya whispered as she cuddled up on him like a toddler.

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him, 'stop staring at me & just close that damn eyes of yours!'

They were now settled on her small bed, with her eyes fluttering from sleepiness. But she couldn't drift to sleep because she could feel Kyouya's eyes were making a hole in her face.

'Kyouya...I'm trying to sleep here,' she almost whined. She didn't feel comfortable whenever someone's watching her while trying to fall asleep.

Kyouya didn't even flinch; he continued to stare at her as if memorizing every detail of her face.

'I'll miss you,' he said tenderly.

'You've been saying that all day,' she pointed out, eyes still closed.

'I know,' he sighed, caressing her pink cheek.

'Go to sleep or I'll kick you out.'

Kyouya smiled, pressing her body to his more tightly. 'I'll sleep now, goodnight.' He pecked her lips & unwillingly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 8/2/12

* * *

><p>Ohisashiburiiiii~!<p>

In all honesty, I don't really like this chapter very much so please tolerate some mistakes (because I'm too pissed to reread it & edit) .

But this part is vital for me to end this story, huhu... I can't think of a much better way, I'm sorry!

Anyway, I hope you'll like the ending. Thank you!

ja~!

[update on Sunday... I think?]


	28. Of Cellphones and Surprises

**©Bisco Hatori**

I do not own anything. Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Of Cellphones and Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p>'You're kidding.'<p>

'Do I look like I'm kidding, Tamaki?' Kyouya nearly took out his best friend's eyes to smash the useless organ on his luggage.

'And besides, why do you think we're in Narita Airport at this very moment? Do you actually thought that I've gone too far as to drag you all here just to say I'm kidding?'

'No.' The dumb blonde pouted.

'But seriously-' Hikaru started.

'I am serious,' Kyouya glared at Hikaru. His patience was quickly depleting around his annoying friends.

Hikaru was about to shot back when Haruhi pulled his ear.

'Stop it, guys! You're drawing attentions!' She hissed.

Sure enough, the flight attendants & airport personnel threw weird glances at them.

'Where are you going, Kyo-chan?' Hunny-senpai asked between mouthfuls of cake.

Well, apparently, the hosts didn't know anything about Kyouya moving to Boston. Tamaki & the twins flew back immediately from their respective vacations when the shadow king informed them that he will leave Japan soon. Not that he called & ordered them to return & send him off the airport; they just had the tendency to overreact on everything. So now, they're currently bustling in the first class lounge of Jal.

He sighed, 'I'm going to study in Harvard, Hunny-senpai.'

'You're leaving Haru-chan?'

'I cannot drag her along with me, can I? I'd probably do that if it weren't for her studies,' he chuckled softly.

Something clicked in Tamaki's rarely-used mind. He remembered something about Ouran & scholarship. And Harvard.

He turned to Haruhi mechanically with a deep-in-thought expression. '...Haruhi, you're a scholar, right? I remembered my dad mentioning about Ouran scholars go to-OW!'

Haruhi stomped on his foot with tremendous force he thought his foot was amputated.

'No, senpai. The chairman didn't say _anything_ about it,' she spat through gritted teeth as she gave him her deluxe shut-the-hell-up-stupid-idiot look.

'Okay, fine. But you don't have to kill my toes,' Tamaki mumbled while caressing his dead toenails.

Haruhi leaned over his hunched figure & whispered sadistically, 'better keep your tongue tied, senpai. You don't want to burst my little bubble, hm?'

Tamaki popped his eyes in pure horror & scrambled away from her. Surprisingly, he wasn't dumb enough to mess with the famous third demon, who was also known as the shadow king's fated betrothed. Ah, such incredibly enormous power she held in her tiny hands.

No one noticed their little conversation. _Good,_ Haruhi thought. And just before Tamaki could blurt out anything offensive to her ears, a booming voice over the intercom rang through the lounge.

The passengers of Kyouya's flight were requested to board the plane now.

Kyouya heaved a sighed & adjusted his eyeglass. He wondered if he felt relieved that he wouldn't be around his stupid friends for a quite some time or he felt an odd sensation in his stomach for leaving Haruhi alone in the mercy of the hosts.

He looked at her & a secret conversation passed through them. She seemed fine & calm about the whole Harvard thing but he could see a sad gleam in her milky-brown eyes.

Tachibana, who stood from afar, came up & took his master's luggage. The noisy group dropped to uncharacteristically quiet as they watched their shadow king stood to leave them.

Vein popped somewhere in his brain: 'What?!' The subject of their eyes snapped.

They all monotonously mumbled incoherent words.

'Ah, t-take care, mother!' Tamaki falsely beamed.

'If you keep doing that, I might tie you up on one of the airplane's wing, Tamaki,' Kyouya aimed his razor sharp eyes at him while hogging his girlfriend shamelessly in front of his very eyes.

Haruhi struggled under Tamaki's heavy arms. 'Shouldn't you be giving him-'she jerked towards Kyouya, '-the hug since he's the one leaving? Oh god, get off me!'

'A-ah, right!' Tamaki removed his offending hands off someone else's girlfriend as fast as a blur. Then he bounded [which looked a lot like Antoinette] for Kyouya in attempt to hug him. But his best friend expertly kept him at arm's length.

'I got it, no need to hug me. I can perfectly live well without it, thank you,' he said coldly.

The twins snickered & proceeded their endless teasing to the poor king.

Despite of their noises, Haruhi seemed deaf to it. She watched Kyouya as he got ready to leave. She didn't know what kind of face she had, but suddenly, he paused & chuckled.

Without any words, Kyouya opened his arms in a warm invitation of hug, which she gladly submitted.

Her body fit snuggly in his arms, like they were especially made just for her. She wrapped her slender arms around his body & pulled him closer as possibility would allow.

'Missing you already,' she heard him whispered against her neck. She smiled though he could not see.

Haruhi leaned away a little unwilling. She held his gaze with smiling eyes even when her heart was beating like helicopter blades.

Her eyes made a fluttering dance when his warm finger touched her cheek.

'Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.'

'Shouldn't you be saying that to Tamaki?'

Kyouya laughed softly, 'I can't say that to someone who was naturally born with it.'

'Uh, you got a point,' she realized with a giggle.

They both fell silent.

Haruhi finally sighed & cupped his face, 'don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just focus on more important things, 'kay?'

'Nothing is more important than you,' he countered which rendered her speechless & pink.

'I should go,' he mumbled; looking at the forming line in Jal's check-in counter.

'Y-yeah, you should...' she cleared her throat; trying to push the forming uncomfortable lump there.

'Take care of yourself. I'll call you when I got there, alright? Oh, & keep your cellphone with you all the time.'

'Hm,' she nodded once.

'Don't skip meals & don't stay up late at-'

'Oh, look who's talking,' Haruhi rolled her eyes. That made her switches off; her mouth started to rant like a machine gun.

'You shouldn't worry about me, silly. You're the one moving to a totally strange place. I know you well enough so don't be stubborn & take care of yourself,' she poked his chest every syllable she spoke. 'Sleep early so you won't scare the crap out of people in the morning. Take vitamins regularly, there'll be no one to look after you if you get sick &-'

Kyouya shut her up with a quick smack kiss on her lips.

'I got it, ma'am.'

Haruhi blushed right from the roots of her hair, 'y-yeah...uhm-'

'Pardon me, Kyouya-sama, but we should get going,' Tachibana gestured to the counter. People were thinning out & most of them boarded the plane already.

'Yes.' He nodded once & sighed for the nth time.

'Take care, Kyouya-senpai!' The twins sang together as they waved.

'I'll see to it that our daughter is always safe,' Tamaki said seriously like he was talking about a highly confidential matter as he shook his best friend's hand firmly.

'Whatever,' Kyouya muttered & rolled his eyes. He was perfectly confident that his girlfriend doesn't need any form of assistance from them.

'Goodbye,' he heard Haruhi whispered.

'Yeah, bye...'

Before he took his step towards the counter, he yanked her hard & met her lips. Haruhi's air supply was cut off with an audible gasp. Her warm face turned to a blazing flame but despite that, she responded back.

'MA-!' was the robotic reaction of a certain someone as he watched the couple's PDA. The twins grinned & Mori had his large hand covered over his cousin's small face.

Kyouya gently pulled away with satisfied smile on his face. Resting his forehead on hers, he said, 'see you in 4 years, Ms. Future Wife.'

Haruhi laughed softly...& nervously?

'Get going, senpai!' She teased, pushing him forcefully.

'Yes, yes,' but the evil king didn't go until he get to steal another kiss, much to Tamaki's horror & the twin's whooping.

Together, they watched their "mother" silently.

'See you next year, Kyouya,' Haruhi said; a mischievous, almost-evil smirk plastered on her face.

Tamaki saw it & hid behind Hikaru, muttering something between 'third demon' & 'influences'.

'Haruhi,' Kaoru said without diverting his eyes from where Kyouya had disappeared.

'Yes?'

'You already knew you are going to study in Harvard since you entered Ouran,' he said nonchalantly.

'That would be correct.'

'Yet you didn't tell him,' he accused.

'Oh, shut up! I'm just having a little teasing time with him, okay? Besides, he might inform about it already & played along with me for all I know. He's the shadow king, remember?'

'Well...you got a point. So, what are you going to do now?'

'For now, let's get out of here & wait for our graduation then I'll fly to Boston to surprise the living daylights out of Kyouya.'

'Good idea,' Kaoru gave her two thumbs up & pulled the gang out of the bustling airport.

* * *

><p>12 months later<p>

* * *

><p><em>The number you dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later.<em>

'What the-' Kyouya frowned at his cellphone. He was trying to call Haruhi for almost a hundred times already but all he got was the monotonic yapping of the operator on the other end.

It was supposed to be Haruhi's & the twin's graduation today. Or yesterday in Japan's time. He groaned in frustration. He had promised his girlfriend that he would call on that day but he totally forgot about their time differences & now, she wasn't picking up.

_She must be very piss right now,_ he thought miserably.

This wasn't the first time they had a misunderstanding over the phone. Every time it happened, they have to cool off their heads but in the end of the day, they wouldn't go to sleep until they resolved it by talking calmly & rationally. But how in the world would they talk properly if the she wasn't picking up?!

Kyouya tried calling the twins but they courteously hung up on him, most probable that Haruhi told them to let him die & rot over the phone. He practically called everyone they both knew in Japan, but no one's picking up! Not even Ranka-san or Renge or his sister, Fuyumi.

Everyone seemed to enjoy teasing him today.

He exhaled & gave up the intense glaring contest with his phone. He threw his it on his bed & tried concentrating on his medical law book.

The silence in his room was deafening & he just kept on drifting back to Haruhi.

'Argh!' He growled, flinging the book across his bed too. He felt downright stupid for forgetting the graduation, especially when his girlfriend held the highest rank in all of her batch. He had promised her & he knew how much she hated broken promises.

Kyouya launched himself into the deep chasm of manipulative planning. He decided that if tomorrow he still get the offending demented operator on the other line of his phone, he's going to smash the little evil device on the wall before he pack his things & fly back to Japan. In his private jet if necessary.

Medical law examination: damn, screw you!

The hell he cares about that stupid exam. Examinations are for failures, anyway & he doesn't plan on being counted as one.

Shoving the piled things on his bed, he sprawled like a dying eagle. His eyes fixed on a lone picture beside his lampshade. It was the latest photo of the twins with Haruhi uncomfortably wedged between them. But nevertheless, she seemed happy & was beaming brightly to the camera. She was glowing with radiance & she looked healthy, like she'd been eating a whole lot of pigrolac. Her cheeks were rosy pink, her usual pale lips were tinted but he was sure Haruhi never put a lipstick on her own freewill. The poorly cropped short hair was now resting just above her shoulder in straight locks of chocolate falls.

_Knock, knock_, came a sound on his door.

He sighed, not moving a muscle to open the door. He wasn't in the mood to face someone at the moment.

_Knock, knock_, the door insisted & the shadow king glared at it as if he could burn a hole there & incinerate whoever on the other side.

He irritatingly heaved from his comfortable position on the bed to open the freaking door. He swore he would share a piece of his mind to his unwanted visitor.

'What do you-' Kyouya unmanly choked in his own words when he came face-to-face with the subject of his thoughts every single day.

There stood the petite figure of a certain Fujioka Haruhi. Sporting a skinny jeans & male's blue t-shirt partnered with a cool sneakers, Haruhi smiled at him lightly.

'Good evening, Kyouya-senpai,' she greeted him with the most natural look on her lovely face, as if it was perfectly normal to be standing there in front of her almost half-crazy boyfriend.

Kyouya gaped at her for a full 1 minute with his jaws slightly parted. Haruhi hid a smirk & enjoyed the priceless expression on the famous shadow king's face. She burned it to her memory & kept in mind that she would tease him later.

'Uhm, aren't you going to invite me inside?' She asked innocently, flashing her wide, brown eyes.

'...Haruhi,' he finally uttered, blinking his eyes to see if she was a hologram or something.

'Yes, it's me, in case you don't believe your spectacle-less eyes,' she said bluntly. She couldn't hid her smirk anymore & openly boast it on his stunned face.

Kyouya recovered & narrowed his eyes at her. He emitted the familiar dark aura of a demon that made her gulped. Okay, maybe surprising the shadow king wasn't the best idea at all.

'Why are you wearing my shirt?' He blurted out.

Haruhi scoffed & laughed, 'of all the questions you _should_ ask, you go for the t-shirt? Seriously, Kyouya, did you bump your head or something?'

Our shadow king's frustration vanished instantly at the sound of her laughter. He glared for a moment before engulfing her in his arms.

She smelled so nostalgic.

'I missed you too,' she chuckled as she returned the hug & replied to his unspoken thought.

'You're not planning to let me step inside your house, are you? Because my legs are begging me to sit & I'm hungry,' she demanded when Kyouya let go of her but went back on staring at her like an idiot.

'Still the same as ever, eh?' His signature smirk appeared which made Haruhi's heart pumped with delight. It had been a while since she saw her favorite smirk.

Kyouya took her bags & ushered his girlfriend in his condo unit. He purposely slammed the door louder & chucked her things on the sofa.

'So...got any good reason why you're here?' He glared at her & crossed his arms on his chest.

'Oh, nothing. I just happened to pass by,' Haruhi rolled her eyes & copied his gesture.

'Do you have any idea how much you made me worry? I've been trying to call you since morning,' Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows & his tone made Haruhi laughed again.

'You sounded like a whining kid, senpai,' she giggled.

'Stop that!' He snapped.

'What?' Haruhi pouted & gave her puppy-dog eyes.

'Drop that senpai comments, please.'

'Aw...someone's being shitty today,' she mumbled playfully that earned her a lifetime's worth of evil stare from him.

'Oh, come on, Kyouya! Don't be like that,' Haruhi leaned on him lovingly & smoothened his crumpled forehead with her index finger.

'I'm not thrilled about your little surprise, you know,' he said quietly but nevertheless, wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry...' she nuzzled her nose on the soft spot of his neck.

'I'm not accepting your apology,' he scowled, ignoring the little bites she made on his skin.

Haruhi stared at him with wide, child-like eyes. 'Why?' She asked in a small, irresistible voice.

'You nearly had me pack my bags, fly back to Japan & miss my med law exam tomorrow,' he clicked his tongue as he shook his head dramatically.

'I did? Wow... I just turned off my cellphone for one whole day & you went berserk. I didn't know I have that kind of magic,' Haruhi mused.

'Yeah, you're scary sorceress,' he chuckled while tapping her nose.

'Sorry, I just had to tease you when you told me you were leaving. The look on your face could earn the host club a hundred thousand yen from your fan girls!' She giggled like an idiot whose high on sugar.

Kyouya gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

'It was part of the scholarship package in Ouran. If I could graduate with top notch grades, I will be fully supported to study in Harvard. I sort of knew it already that I could...or would study here since I entered high school.'

'You...didn't attend the graduation ceremony,' he stated as realization dawned on him. It usually takes about 17 hours from Tokyo to Boston & if Haruhi was in his arms right now, that means she boarded a plane at least yesterday.

'Nope, I didn't. The plane ticket they gave me was scheduled on the day of the graduation so I had no choice but to ditch the ceremony & flew here instead,' she confirmed.

'You already know that you will study here even before I told you I was leaving for Harvard. Yet you let me suffer in my delusional thinking that I could see you again after 4 years. How evil.'

Haruhi laughed, 'I got you for real this time, huh?'

Kyouya allowed himself to smile & nodded. What a child's play...but he still fell for it.

'Am I one to blame for this?' Haruhi touched the dark circles under his eyes guiltily.

'Hmm,' he murmured as he leaned to her small hand.

'I'm sorry,' she stood on her toes & pecked his panda-eyes.

'I'm still not forgiving you,' he said stubbornly.

'Oh, come on! What do you want me to do?'

Kyouya smirked & rested his forehead on hers. 'How about...' he whispered slowly as he leaned down until they could feel each other's breath & their noses bumping. Haruhi fluttered her eyes close.

Then, someone's stomach growled to its maximum volume.

'Pfft...' Kyouya tried to hold his laughter but failed. He burst into guffaws much to Haruhi's embarrassment.

She blushed beet red. She huffed indignantly, 'I told you I'm hungry.'

'Yeah, yeah...' he snickered & placed a quick, sweet kiss on her lips before pulling her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>'I seriously hope that fire alarms won't cheer on you,' Haruhi muttered as she nervously watched Kyouya fiddled with the utensils.<p>

'Oh, give me some credit. I'm not that disable, you know,' he replied, gripping a knife totally wrong.

'The way you're holding the knife send chills down my spine. Oh, good lord-!' Haruhi almost bit her tongue when the deadly weapon hazardously slipped from his fingers. It impaled the expensive wooden floor next to his foot.

She stood abruptly from her seat & rushed beside him with pure horror etched on her face.

'Oh god, Kyouya, are you okay?! Toes still complete?! Is your foot still intact?!' She asked panicky.

'I'm fine, Haruhi. I'm still alive,' he chuckled at her unnecessary worry.

He pulled the knife & resumed cutting the poor cabbage into unidentifiable bits of greeny matter.

Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore.

'Give me that!' She snatched the knife from him, 'I figured if you stayed here for another 2 seconds, you'll send the kitchen to oblivion, along with yourself. I'll make the dinner & you...get out of here!'

Kyouya scowled.

'No. _You_ stay out of here. You're tired, aren't you? I promise I'll stay in one piece,' he smiled at her persistently.

Why Kyouya suddenly wanted to cook was a mystery to her. But she won't allow that.

'It's fine, Kyouya. I'm not that tired. Go on, save your fingers from accidental amputation.' She shoved him gently away from the counter & led him to the breakfast nook so he could see her.

She demonstrated to him how to handle the knife without getting the blood spurt from your own skin. Then she showed him how to cut the cabbage correctly. She proceeded on cooking while teaching him some how to's in the kitchen.

'You know...' Haruhi started as she stirred the pot. 'It's okay if you don't know how to do some things, you'll learn it eventually.' She noticed the frustrated look on her dear boyfriend's face & thought that she ought to make him feel better.

'Hn,' he grunted, resting his chin on his palm. Haruhi smiled & walked over to him.

'Besides, you're a rich bastard, right? There's no need for you to be in the kitchen,' she added, patting his raven hair.

Kyouya sighed & snaked his arms around her. 'I just want to do something different for you,' he muttered.

'Whatever you do, it's fine to me, hm?' She smiled warmly.

'Even if I do _this_?' He whispered mischievously as he yanked her & pressed her body against his. Their faces centimeters apart, his lips hovering on hers.

'Y-yeah... I think its fine,' she agreed.

'How sly,' he breathed.

And Kyouya bent for a year's worth of much-needed deep, burning kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished:<strong> 09/05/12

* * *

><p>Super ultra-mega OOCness!<p>

Mou ne, I really shouldn't have put the kitchen part since I didn't plan on it but there you go, I still included it :3

I want to stick to their personalities as much as possible but hey, how much in-characters can you get when we're talking about KyoHaru? I mean, come on! We _need_ some fluffiness, right? Right?!

Alrighty, so...uhm, I'm taking the lime light to say something, okay?

First of all (of course), I would like to thank you for your kind support. For all the readers, reviewers, followers & favoriters, my undying love & thanks may reach you! :)

Secondly, I'm sorry for all the waiting you did (I know how you feel) & for the mistakes I overlook.

Thirdly, this is the last chapter so I'll label it as complete. I hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUT!** There will be an epilogue to be uploaded sooner or later, please look forward to it. I'll do my best writing it!

Thank you for sticking with me up until now. Kore wa natsu_no_sora deshita!

Bye bye~!

m(_ _)m


End file.
